SWEET LIES
by Bekyunne
Summary: [COMPLETE] Hidup Chanyeol yang tenang mendadak berubah saat seorang namja manis datang ke rumahnya dan beralih profesi menjadi Dongsaengnya? "Pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar. Mana ada wanita yang mau mendekat kalau kau selalu memasang tampang menyebalkan itu!" -Baekhyun. Tapi siapa sangka, apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka selanjutnya? Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo BxB, Boyslove
1. Chapter 1

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

Warning

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Mohon yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca nanti kalian bisa mimisan

Dont Like Dont Read

 **...**

BRAK!

PRANG!

Suara bantingan terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruang yang cukup luas, di mana terdapat dua orang manusia sedang saling bertatapan. Bukan, mereka bukan saling menaruh perhatian, tapi lebih terlihat tatapan bengis yang ingin saling membunuh. Seorang pria paruh baya sedang menatap tajam ke arah namja yang terlihat cuek di depannya.

Namja itu tak begitu peduli dengan suara mengganggu yang daritadi terdengar di telinganya. Ya, Appanya sendiri lah yang menyebabkan suara berisik tadi.

"Park Chanyeol, harus kubilang berapa kali HAH! Kalau kau memang tak berniat sekolah, setidaknya jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang yang kuberi padamu. Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih...,"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusan, Appa. Apa pedulimu padaku? Bahkan selama ini, kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Ya, namja tadi bernama Park Chanyeol, putra satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Park Jimin, seorang CEO Park Company yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Jimin memijit pelipisnya, sambil menahan diri untuk tak membunuh anak ini sekarang juga. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat dosa, mungkin Chanyeol sudah habis di tangannya. Berterima kasihlah pada sisi malaikat yang masih menempel erat di tubuhnya.

Tidak, salah kalau kalian berpikiran Chanyeol adalah anak pembangkang. Karena dulu Chanyeol adalah anak yang manis dan penurut, tapi semua berubah ketika sang Eomma Eunji meninggal dunia karena kecelakann. Detik itu juga, tidak ada yang namanya Park Chanyeol si anak manis.

Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin, pendiam, dan mulai membangkang siapa saja yang menghalangi kehendaknya.

"Chanyeol, jangan berteriak padaku!" Balas Park Ji-min menatap nanar ke arah anaknya.

"Cih, peduli apa kau denganku. Sudahlah, kalau kau memang ingin menikah, menikahlah jangan libatkan aku. Mau kau menikahi gadis, janda atau siapa, itu bukan urusanku. Aku pergi!" Chanyeol merampas kunci mobilnya dan langsung keluar dari rumah. Saking marahnya, dia tak menyadari keberadaan dua manusia yang salah satunya sedang menatap aneh ke arahnya. Bahkan sampai mobil Chanyeol menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Eomma, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tangan Eomma benar-benar mengganggu!" rutuknya seraya memproutkan bibir karena kesal dengan sikap Eommanya.

"Ssst, diamlah. Kau memang tidak seharusnya melihat semua ini!" ujar Eommanya seraya memastikan tidak ada hal lain di depannya. Ya, dia memang mendengar semuanya, suara amukan, teriakan dan lainnya. Terbersit sedikit rasa sesal dalam dirinya, namun dia harus melakukan ini.

Jimin yang hendak menyusul Chanyeol, mendadak terdiam dan langsung tersenyum manis saat melihat kedatangan dua manusia itu. Namja itu segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Kalian sudah datang? Em apa kalian mendengar pertengkaran kami tadi?" Tanya Jimin agak ragu.

Sunny, hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng pelan mencoba menenangkan pria di depannya ini. Walau kenyataannya dia mendengar semuanya, tapi lebih baik berpura-pura saja. Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya menatap ke samping Sunny, dimana seorang namja manis sedang melirik agak takut ke arahnya.

"Hei, apa kau yang bernama Baekhyun? Wah kau ternyata memang sangat manis. Berapa umurmu eoh?" Tanya Jimin ramah, jelas sangat jauh berbanding saat dia memaki-maki Chanyeol tadi. Ah memikirkan anak itu membuat moodnya kacau lagi.

"Emm 16 tahun Ajusshi," balasnya masih terdengar kaku. Baekhyun meneliti dari atas sampai bawah, dan dia berdecak kagum karena orang di depan ini sangat sempurna. Ugh, kalau begini dia jadi mau juga menjadi seorang CEO kalau sudah besar nanti.

"Jangan takut padaku, aku tidak semengerikan yang kau pikirkan," balas Jimin lagi lagi tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya menggeleng. "Ani, Ajusshi sangat keren!" serunya girang, sembari mengangkat jempol kanannya.

Mendadak Sunny terkikik melihat tingkah anaknya ini, sementara Ji-Min juga ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya. Ah, setidaknya beban di kepalanya sedikit menguap ketika melihat kedua orang di depannya.

Namun senyum Jimin perlahan memudar, Sunny yang melihat perubahan air muka pria itu langsung berhenti tertawa, kemudian dia sadar kenapa ekspresi Jimin bisa berubah. Dia berdehem dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasakan keanehan itu, tapi dia diam saja. Lagipula sang Eomma sudah menceritakan alasan mereka bisa ada di sini.

"Emm, Baek, jadi begini kau tahu kan..." ucapan Sunny tertahan ketika Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya.

"Nde, aku mengerti Eomma. Ajusshi ini calon Appaku bukan? Eomma kan sudah memberitahuku tadi, bagaimana sih?" Bersyukurlah Sunny karena anaknya ini sungguh diluar pemikirannya. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas Baekhyun masih tak terima mendengar dirinya akan menikah lagi.

Jimin menatap gugup ke arah Baekhyun. "Baek?"

"Nde Appa? Ah kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku setuju bukan? Sudahlah, selama Eomma senang, aku juga akan senang!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai menggetarkan hati Jimin. Matanya menyipit karena tersenyum lebar. Jimin merasa seluruh persendiannya melemah, dia gugup sekali mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Appa.

"Lagipula, Appa juga cukup lumayan," Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil terkikik dengan senyum menggoda. Jimin dan Sunny berpandangan, lalu merasa canggung ketika keheningan melanda mereka.

Jimin berdehem mencairkan suasana, pria itu mempersilakan Sunny dan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika melangkah masuk, rumah ini benar-benar luas untuk disebut sebagai rumah. Bahkan rumahnya yang dulu, hanya seluas ruang tamu rumah ini.

Baekhyun melirik ke sekeliling, dia menemukan sebuah poto keluarga di atas meja. Dia mendekat dan mencoba untuk melihat lebih dekat. Di sana terpampang jelas seorang pria, wanita dan seorang anak lelaki yang lumayan lucu. Jimin yang tak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun di belakangnya langsung menoleh tak sengaja menemukan anak itu sibuk memandangi seluruh poto yang berseliweran di ruang tamu.

"Itu istri dan anakku," Ujar Jimin.

Baekhyun tersentak jaget, dia langsung membungkuk mohon maaf. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "tidak apa-apa." isyaratnya.

"Sekarang dimana anakmu Ajusshi?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak enak karena sudah memanggilnya Appa tadi. Salahkan saja mulut Baekhyun yang tak bisa di saring.

"Hei kenapa memanggilku Ajusshi lagi? Ah, dia sedang keluar entahlah. Sebaiknya kau tidur Baekhyun, anak itu tak akan pulang sebelum subuh. Lagipula kau akan ke sekolah besok bukan?" Jimin mengingatkan.

"Ah, Appa benar. Baiklah, aku pamit tidur Appa. Selamat malam!" Pamit Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan langasung melesat ke atas anak tangga. Sedikit bersenandung dan sampailah dia di depan kamarnya, namja itu langsung membuka pintu dan melempar diri di atas kasur. 3 menit berlalu, hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari seseorang yang baru saja mencampakkan diri di atas ranjang.

 **...**

Baekhyun bangun dengan tergesa, pasalnya dia lupa kalau hari ini sudah harus ke sekolah barunya. Sekedar mengingatkan, Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan berasal dari Korea, dia dari China namun berselang setahun Eommanya memutuskan untuk ikut Halmeoni nya yang ada di Korea, padahal Baekhyun sama sekali belum hapal teman sekelasnya, Ketua Osisnya, Guru-gurunya, tapi dia sudah harus pindah lagi. Dan Baekhyun berharap ini merupakan tempat terakhirnya untuk bernaung.

Baekhyun turun ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang patut diacungi jempol. Matanya memicing ketika melihat ke arah mena makan. Bukan, bukan ke arah Eommanya ataupun jimin, tapi ke seseorang yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya juga duduk di sana dan dengan seragam yang sama pula.

"Ah, Baekhyun kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Jimin membuat ketiga manusia itu menoleh, dan Baekhyun tersentak ketika tatapan namja itu menohok ke matanya. Dia menelan ludah gugup dan berjalan mendekat.

"Ah nde, aku tidur nyenyak." balas Baekhyun seadanya dan duduk di samping Eommanya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun kenalkan ini anakku Park Chanyeol. Dia lebih tua dua tahun darimu, jadi kau bisa memanggilnya Hyung." Jimin memperkenalkan Chanyol. Namja itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Eumm, annyeong Hyung," ujar Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia hanya memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Sedangkan Sunny dan Baekhyun agak terhenyak, tapi Sunny mencoba mencairkan suasana dia mengambilkan Baekhyun nasi goreng kimchi favorit anaknya itu.

Suasana meja makan benar-benar tenang, hanya ada suara Baekhyun yang berteriak karena tersedak sarapannya ketika melihat jam tangannya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, dimana seorang namja sudah menunggunya di samping sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver. Dia ragu untuk mengikuti Hyung barunya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia juga tidak tahu jalan menuju ke sekolah barunya.

"Cepat masuk!" ujar Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka pintu belakang mobil namun kegiatannya terhenti karena Chanyeol berseru lagi. "Kau pikir aku supir pribadimu eoh? Enak saja, cepat di depan!" Baekhyun bersungut menahan emosi, dia membanting pintu belakang dengan keras dan langsung mendudukan bokongnya di kursi depan.

"Menyebalkan!" Desisnya malas. Chanyeol menggedikan bahu, membuat Baekhyun ingin menghantamkan kepala namja itu ke stir saja.

Kedua namja itu sampai tepat di depan sebuah bangunn nyang sangat megah. Baekhyun berdecak kagum, seumur-umur baru pertama kali dia melihat sekokah seperti apartemen begini. Pasti ini sekolah yang sangat mahal, atau jangan-jangan hanya orang ternama yang bisa masuk ke sini. Ah entahlah, Baekhyun malas memikirkannya.

Suasana lapangan parkir yang tadinya sepi, mendadak ramai ketika mobil Chanyeol memasuki pelataran parkir. Beberapa Yeoja memkik kegirangan, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cengo menatap pemandangan manusia di pagi yang cerah ini. WAW. Dia semakin tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, dan disambut dua orang yang berbeda tinggi di depannya. Baekhyun termanggu, melihat ke arah namja manis si dekat namja berkukit tan itu. Benar-benar cantik. Sebentar dia lelaki? Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Namun dia tersadar ketika Chanyeol mengetiuk jendela mobil dengan tidak sabar.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan disambut tatapan bingung, sebal, penasaran dari beberapa orang di sana. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, aish dia sangat tidak suka menjadi tontonan publik seperti sekarang. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dan mencoba mencari bantuan lewat Chanyeol tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tak peduli.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap diam di sana, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keempat namja itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriak orang itu tak percaya, dan seketika berlari untuk menghampiri namja itu. Menelitinya dengan cermat memastikan dia tidak bermimpi, setelah meyakinkan itu benar Baekhyun namja bermata bulat itu langsung memeluknya erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Tiga orang namja di belakang Baekhyun hanya cengo, beberapa Fans ketiga orang itu juga ikutan cengo. Baekhyun sendiri sempat bengong sebelum akhirnya dia berpikir dan langsung tersenyum sumringah sembari membalas pelukan orang itu tak kalah erat.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

 **TBC**

Huft akhirnya selesai part1 huhu sumpah nulisnya berdebar-debar karena takut ada Typo dan tidak sesuai. Karakter di sini random yah. Oh yah, sudah dengar berita Lulu Datinv? Maafkan aku karena masih memakai cast Lulu di sini hehe.

Selamat membaca dan mohon review ya. Terima kasih.

_Baekhyunwife


	2. Chapter 2

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

Warning

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Mohon yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca nanti kalian bisa mimisan ?

Dont Like Dont Read

Thanx buat yang Review.

 **Avisyell756** : udah di next kakak

 **Cici fu** : ini sudah di next

 **Vflicka6104** : Hehe jimin bantet banget ya? Awalnya gak kepikiran juga sama jimin, tapi yah mau gomana lagi sudah terlanjur. Sekali-kali bapaknya ceye bantet gak papa lah ^^

Enjoy

 **...**

"Aish, aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Baek. Bagaimana kabarmu? dan kapan kau pulang dari China." tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi. Do Kyungsoo-teman seperjuangan Baekhyun sejak masih dalam perut-perlu diketahui, Kyungsoo juga dulu sempat bersekolah di China dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Namun saat SMP kelas 2, Kyungsoo mendadak pindah dan berakhir di Korea.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan merangkul Kyungsoo. Namja itu langsung menyeret masuk Baekhyun ke dalam sekolah. Sementara para siswa siswi yang berada di depan pelataran parkir masih cengo menatap kepergian dua namja pendek itu. Luhan yang pertama kali tersadar dari termenungnya buru-buru memukul lengan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Lu, sakit tau!" ujar Kim Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang habis dipukul oleh Luhan.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia hanya menggedikan bahunya. Membuat Jongin kembali mendengus sebal. Mata Luhan kini beralih ke arah namja di depannya yang masih mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chan, kau berhutang cerita padaku!" ujar Luhan sengit dan menarik Jongin agar meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang lagi-lagi termenung dengan wajah bodohnya.

Chanyeol tersadar, ketika Luhan berteriak sembari memaki-maki namanya. Dia menghela napas dan melangkah mengejar dua manusia yang sudah jauh di depan sana.

Sementara di koridor sekolah, dua namja yang mempunyai wajah sama-sama manis itu mendadak jadi perbincangan hangat seantero sekolah. Beberapa Yeoja berbisik-bisik sambil memberikan tatapan penasarannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

 _"Hey siapa namja itu?"_

 _"Kau tahu, dia tadi berangkat bersama Chanyeol?"_

 _"Park Chanyeol kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Siapa sebenarnya namja itu? Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Chanyeol Sunbae?"_

Suara itu bersahut-sahutan di telinga Baekhyun. Namja itu kesal dan segara berhenti untuk menoleh ke arah para Yeoja yang sedang membicarakannya dari belakang. Baekhyun melirik ketus membuat para Yeoja itu diam.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak mendengar, eoh? Kalau mau membicarakan orang itu di depan jangan di belakang! Dasar penggosip!" seru Baekhyun sebal. Para Yeoja itu mematung di tempatnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali berjalan untuk menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Biarkan saja, para Yeoja di sini memang begitu." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar, lagipula apa hubungan mereka kalau aku datang bersama Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun , sembari mengingat tadi para Yeoja itu menghubung-hubungkan dirinya dengan Hyung barunya itu.

"Yaa! Kau tidak tahu Chanyeol itu siapa? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu dia siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo cukup terkejut dengan bola matanya yang membulat lucu.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Tidak, memangnya Chanyeol itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Baek!"

What De Fak! Baekhyun mematung di belakang, kalau dia tak ingat dia belum punya teman di sini, sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo akan berakhir di kolam berenang rumahnya. Ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

" _Untung kau itu temanku, Kyung!_ " Batin Baekhyun.

 **...**

"Hai semuanya," sapa namja itu dengan ceria. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Beberapa Namja dan Yeoja di kelasnya menatap penuh minat ke arah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terlihat melambaikan tangannya senang, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tak membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Kuharap kalian bisa membantunya untuk berbaur di sini. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" ujar Lee Seonsaengnim melirik ke seluruh kelas. Semuanya serentak mengangguk, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang kelewat semangat.

"Ssaem, aku ingin bertanya," ujar Namja berwajah kotak itu sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, silakan Kim Jongdae,"

"Baek, bisa kau telepon kan aku ambulance? Sepertinya aku overdosis melihat wajah manismu!" ujar Jongdae tersenyum lebar.

Seluruh anak yang ada di dalam kelas X-A serentak menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar omongan Jongdae barusan, sedangkan namja itu hanya cekikikan tidak jelas di bangkunya. Lee Ssaem melirik Jongdae dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, beberapa siswa mulai gugup dengan tatapan pria yang menjadi wali kelas mereka itu. Termasuk Jongdae sendiri yang mematung.

"Bapak setuju denganmu, Jongdae!"

BRAK!

Kyungsoo seketika langsung jatuh dari kursinya mendengar pernyataan Lee Ssaem barusan. Pemandangan siswa menjatuhkan rahang bagian dua langsung tersuguhkan di kelas X-A.

What The F*ck! Terkutuklah kau Kim-Keparat-Jongdae! Tatapan membunuh diberikan Baekhyun ke namja yang memasang wajah watadosnya itu.

 **...**

"Sialan kau Jongdae!" Seru Baekhyun geram. Tangannya langsung memukul lengan, perut namja itu bertubi-tubi, sedang Kyungsoo ikut memukul kepala Jongdae dengan penggaris plastik pinjaman milik Yeoja yang ada di kelasnya.

Jongdae berusaha menahan serangan dua namja itu sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan tangan. Sontak saja seluruh kantin jadi berisik dengan tingkah ketiga orang itu. Beberapa ikut bersorak, tapi ada juga yang meringis melihat keberingasan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memukul Jongdae dengan membabi buta.

"Yaa! Yaa! Ampun. Aish. Yaa! Bisa kah kalian berhenti? Aish, arasseo aku minta maaf. Yaa! Yaa! jangan memukul pantatku, Kyung. Ya Tuhan, Baek aku baru saja merapikan rambutku dan kau merusak tatanannya. Aku bisa gila!" teriak Jongdae frustasi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka dan menatap nyalang ke arah Jongdae yang sudah kusut. Jongdae meringis kemudian tak lama senyum anehnya kembali terhias di bibir namja itu.

"Kau itu ada-ada saja. Kau tidak lihat ekspresi Lee Ssaem tadi? Kalau dia naksir Baekhyun benaran bagaimana?" ujar Kyungsoo agak khawatir sembari duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, Ssaem tak mungkin seberani itu. Jika dia naksir Baekhyun, dia harus berhadapan denganku dulu." balas Jongdae remeh.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jongdae ini benar-benar tidak tahu suasana, jelas-jelas Baekhyun sebal dengan ucapannya tadi dan mendadak badmood. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, namja itu malah berucap dengan enteng. Sepertinya kehidupan SMA-nya takkan bisa tenang kalau bersama dengan kedua namja ini.

"Kau menyukainya, Jong?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jangan panggil aku Jong, karena bukan aku satu-satunya Kim..." ucapan Jongdae terpotong saat beberapa Yeoja berteriak. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut menolehkan arah pandang mereka, sedang Jongdae cuma menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Jong, hari ini kau traktir aku kan?" suara namja manis itu terdengar, membahana sedangkan orang yang dimaksud cuma mendelik tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan, Jong. Panggil aku Jongin, oke?" nego Kim Jongin.

Luhan hanya terkikik, dia tahu benar sahabatnya ini tak ingin namanya disama-samakan dengan Kim Jongdae si wajah kotak kelas X-A itu. Kebetulan Luhan melihat namja itu, dan dia berinisiatif untuk membuat Jongin kesal. Dan rencananya berhasil. Hahaha.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian bisa jadi Duo Jong. Siapa tau kalian terkenal? Yang satu Teriakannya membahana, yang satunya lagi Hitamnya membahana!" celetuk Luhan tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakan Luhan ikut terkikik di bangku mereka. Sedangkan Duo Jong, cuma mendengus sebal di tempatnya masing-masing. Chanyeol? ya, namja itu telah duduk di bangku kantin dan membiarkan kedua sahabatnya itu adu argumen hal tak penting sama sekali.

Matanya tiba-tiba melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa lepas di samping namja bermata belo. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai-sampai hanya Luhan yang bisa merasakan auranya. Namja bermata rusa itu mengerutkan dahi dan menghampiri Chanyeol, dengan Jongin yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Hei hei, lihatlah kawan siapa yang baru saja tersenyum?" sindir Luhan. Chanyeol buru-buru memasang tampang aslinya lagi, dan menatap kesal ke arah Luhan.

"Rusa jelek, bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusanku?" balas Chanyeol sarkastik.

Jongin hanya bergantian menatap ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol. Dia bingung sendiri, apa sebenarnya yang di bahas kedua temannya itu. Dasar tidak peka. Itu kata Luhan kalau Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya tentang apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Hei, santailah bung. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Ah yah, bisa kau ceritakan siapa sebenarnya namja berwajah manis yang akan jadi calonku itu?" ujar Luhan sambil melirik ke arah depan, diikuti Jongin yang juga memandang ke arah depan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Lu? Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin bingung. Tuhkan, Jongin memang tidak peka.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa," balas Chanyeol seadanya. Jongin kembali mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kalau bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hanya kebetulan,"

Luhan mendengus sebal, sedang Jongin kembali memasang tampang bingungnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Arasseo, kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu. Biar aku yang cari tahu sendiri," Luhan langsung menarik Jongin agar mengikutinya. Kedua namja itu menghampiri bangku Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol hanya diam tak berminat. Lagipula apa yang harus dikhawatirkannya, dia cukup yakin kalau Baekhyun tak akan membocorkannya.

"Hai, Aku Luhan dan ini Jongin. Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan senyum manis.

"Oh, annyeong Sunbae. Aku Baekhyun. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun manis. Dia tak ingin dicap sebagai Adik kelas tidak tahu diri.

"Salam kenal Baekkie," ujar Luhan.

"Baekkie? Ugh, manisnya," celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun meringis. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. "Em, bisa aku bertanya? Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tersedak makanannya, Kyungsoo cuma diam sedangkan Duo Jong sama-sama mengerutkan dahi bingung. Tuhkan, Jongin tidak peka lagi.

"Ah, ya, tidak aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia hanya menawariku naik mobil karena, karena..." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "... karena dia menabrak sepedaku, jadi sepedaku rusak dan dia memberi tumpangan. Heheh." ujar Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sunbaenya ini.

Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Baekhyun, membuat namja itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ah, jawaban kalian benar-benar tidak memuaskan. Tapi syukurlah kalau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Baiklah, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sampai jumpa!" Luhan melambaikan tangan heboh dan lagi-lagi menarik Jongin untuk kembali ke bangku mereka.

"Kau berhutang dua cerita padaku!" tunjuk Luhan sarkastik di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kalian bicarakan ini? Aish yang benar saja!" Ujar Jongin geram.

"Kau ini selain tidak peka, ternyata bodoh juga ya! Sudahlah, aku malas bicara denganmu!" balas Luhan langsung keluar dari area kantin. Jongin memandang aneh ke arah Luhan yang sudah menjauh.

"Yaa! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan rusa jelek itu?" tanya Jongin. Dia tak habis pikir sekarang.

Chanyeol hanya menggedikan bahu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke seberang sana, dimana salah satu dari ketiga orang itu jadi pusat perhatiannya. Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, kemudian bergantian melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan namja manis yang tadi Luhan hampiri. Aha! Ojong semakin bingung.

"Aish Kau ini kenapa sih, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Susah memang berbicara dengan orang yang punya otak hanya sebesar upil Junmyeon. Omong-omong siapa Junmyeon itu? Dia Ketua Osis tahun lalu yang songong banget. Tapi songongnya sesuai dengan muka. Nggak kaya Jongin.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Luhan. Kau memang bodoh, Jong!" ujar Chanyeol frustrasi dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

"Ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" ujar Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

KRING KRING

Bel pulang terdengar membahana bersatu dengan suara langkah kaki yang memenuhi koridor. Beberapa langsung memutuskan untuk pulang, tak sedikit yang memilih menunggu koridor sepi baru pulang. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan opsi kedua sebagai pilihan yang bijak. Dia melirik seluruh kelas yang sudah kosong melompong. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan.

Setelah berdiam selama lima menit, dia mengecek keadaan koridor dan benar saja sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa yang berlalu lalang. Baekhyun berjalan menuju luar kelas, namun dia tak melihat jika di belokan ada dua orang namja yang sedang menunggu sepertinya (?)

Benar saja, ketika Baekhyun tepat di hadapan dua namja itu, dia langaung dihadang. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, dia sama sekali tak mengenal mereka, bagaimana bisa mereka menghadangnya seperti ini.

"Hai manis. Sendirian saja?" sapanya. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal kalian. Jadi bisa tolong minggir? Aku mau lewat," ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Yaa! Kau berani melawanku manis? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" ujar namja itu tak terima.

Heol. Apa katanya tadi? Manis? Yang benar saja. Baekhyun seketika geli mendengar panggilan itu. Astaga, dia hanya mau pulang kenapa urusannya jadi panjang begini. Merasa tak ada respon dari Baekhyun, salah satu namja itu mendekat dan memegang pundak Baekhyun kuat.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bocah? Tidak ada yang berani denganku, kau harus membayar semuanya. Kurasa bibirmu cukup untuk itu," serunya tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun mematung. Hei, dia cukup paham kemana arah pembicaraan namja ini. Dia perlahan mundur ke belakang, belum sempat punggungnya menyentuh dinding, dia merasa menabrak sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya sebuah tubuh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau pikir kau siapa bocah! Mungkin pukulanku bisa membayar semuanya!" ujar Chanyeol sembari meregangkan otot lehernya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah dua namja yang sedang mematung ketakutan.

"Maaf Sunbae. Ka-kami akan pergi!" kedua namja itu langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan perasaan dan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun, dan berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran namja itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mereka tidak menyakitmu bukan? Sudah kubilang jangan berjalan sendirian!" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara cukup tinggi. Membuat Baekhyun melototkan matanya.

"Jangan membentakku. Kau menyebalkan!" balas Baekhyun sebal.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari tempat keramat itu. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sebenarnya daritadi mengekor di belakang namja itu. Dia tak membayangkan kalau dia telat 1 detik, bisa jadi bibir Baekhyun benar-benar didapat dua juniornya tadi. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, maka matilah mereka di tangam Chanyeol.

" _Yaa! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?_ " batinnya bingung.

Sementara di balik dinding, dua orang namja dengan warna kulit kontras berbeda menatap penuh pertanyaan ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?"

"Jong?" untuk sesaat Jongin tak menyangkal sebutan Jong itu. "Ayo kita cari tahu. Aku curiga mereka ada apa-apa. Kau ingat kita mengikuti mobil Chanyeol tadi pagi? Dan jelas, Chanyeol tidak menabrak apapun selama di jalan!"

Luhan senyam-senyum begitupun dengan Jongin yang sudah paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Luhan berterimakasih pada Kim Ssaem yang memukul kepala Jongin dengan pulpen tadi, sehingga otaknya lebih encer. Keduanya buru-buru melarikan diri dari sana dan langsung mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah hilang bersama mobil dan tentu saja Baekhyun di dalamnya.

 **TBC**

Huaa Chapter 2 selesai Kakak.

maaf Typo dan karakternya yang tidak sesuai. mohon Review nya jika senang. Terima kasih.

_baekhyunwife


	3. Chapter 3

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

Warning

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Mohon yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca nanti kalian bisa mimisan

Dont Like Dont Read

Terima kasih reviewnya

 **Vflicka6104** : Keluarga bantet eoh wkwk. Makasih sayang reviewnya.

 **Bona** : Ch 2 udah si next sayang.

 **Chalienbee04** : Hehe thanx u sayang. iya ini ohseh nya muncul kok. stay tune ya.

 **Qwerty** : wkwk tapi aku bacanya gak gagap eoh. Thanx reviewnya sayang.

Happy Enjoy Reading

 **...**

Suasana hening menyelimuti seisi mobil, hanya ada suara napas Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terdengar ngos-ngosan. Chanyeol melirik ke arah namja pendek itu, kemudian mempokuskan pandangannya ke depan sana. Baekhyun masih diam, karena memang tak ada yang harus dibicarakan pikirnya. Tapi dia juga tidak suka kalau jadi senyap begini.

"Hyung!" serunya memutar badan menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa," balas Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Datar tak bernada. Sementara tatapannya masih lurus ke depan.

Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah namja itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak jadi," balas namja itu dan memutuskan untuk diam saja. Chanyeol hanya melirik acuh ke arah Baekhyun, namun lengkungan kecil tercetak samar di bibir namja kelebihan kalsium itu.

15 menit berlalu, akhirnya kedua namja itu sampai di depan rumah keluarga Park. Keadaan rumah sangat sepi, Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing, lagipula di jam segini, Appa nya yang super sibuk itu pasti masih di kantor. Pulang tidak pulang ketika makan malam, itupun dia makan sendiri karena, jelas Chanyeol tidak mungkin berkeliaran di rumah pada jam begitu.

Baekhyun baru saja melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil, namun beberapa teriakan membuat namja itu berhenti. Sedang Chanyeol, dia mendadak diam sambil melihat ke arah belakang, dimana dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi terlihat tengah berlari tergesa ke arah mereka.

"Huaaa! Chanyeol! Baekhyun!" Luhan menatap tajam kedua namja itu bergantian. "Jangan coba-coba membohongiku. Apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian hah!" serunya dengan muka merah padam, karena lelah berlari dan berteriak.

Baekhyun tergagap, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ketiga namja yang sedang bingung menatap kepergiannya. Merasa tak ada yang mengikutinya, Chanyeol sontak menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang itu masih asyik mematung di depan mobil Chanyeol. Dia menggelengkan kepala karena pusing.

"Tidak mau tahu ya sudah!" teriaknya cuek dan kembali melangkah masuk ke rumah.

Luhan yang pertama kali sadar buru-buru melototkan matanya. "Baek, Jongin, Ayo!" ujarnya sambil menarik paksa dua namja yang masih saja memasang tampang bodoh mereka.

 **...**

"Ah jadi begitu ceritanya? Baek, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja yang sejujurnya tadi?" tanya Luhan. Ya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Siapa Baekhyun. Dan kenapa dia bisa bersama Chanyeol saat di mobil ataupun ketika kembali ke rumah. Dan jawabannya hanya satu. Baekhyun Adik angkatnya. Lagipula apa salahnya memberitahu rusa jelek itu.

"Ya aku takut saja," balas Baekhyun sejujurnya. Tentu saja dia takut, kalian sih tidak lihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol kepadanya saat di kantin tadi.

"Kau takut Chanyeol memarahimu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Jongin buru-buru membentuk huruf V dengan tangannya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau. Jangan berani memarahi Baekhyun. Kau akan berhadapan denganku!" seru Luhan sarkastik memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan paling mematikan yang dia punya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, begitupun dengan Jongin, walaupun tatapan itu jelas untuk Chanyeol, tapi entah mengapa Jongin merasa 'Kau' yang dimaksud Luhan di sini punya arti ganda. Kau untuk Chanyeol, dan Kau untuk Jongin.

"Ya sudah, Baekkie sekarang kau masuklah ke kamar, ganti baju dan makan, nde?" ujar Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Beda sekali saat menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol dan Jongin berdecih, sementara Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan ketiganya. Luhan baru saja mau angkat bicara, namun suara seseorang membuatnya berhenti di tempat. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Papa Park sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Luhan? Jongin? Kalian sudah lama ada di sini?" tanya Jimin melirik ke arah mereka. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Entahlah dia merasa masih marah saja dengan orang itu.

Luhan tersenyum begitupun dengan Jongin.

"Halo Ajusshi, Park!" sapa Jongin.

"Ah ya Ajusshi. Kebetulan kami tadi sedang lewat, jadi sekalian saja mampir. Kabar Ajusshi bagaimana?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Ah Luhan, Ajusshi baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Jimin balik.

"Cih, sok basa basi!" jangan tanya itu suara siapa. Sudah jelas itu Chanyeol yang tak suka melihat kedua sahabatnya akrab dengan Appanya.

Luhan menyenggol lengan namja itu. " _Tidak baik bicara dengan orang tua seperti itu!_ " siratnya dari tatapan.

Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum ke arah Luhan, dia sudah tahu betul bagaimana sifat anaknya ini. "Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua tinggal di sini sampai makan malam nanti," ajak Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah tidak usah Ajusshi. Kami berdua akan pulang saja, benar kan Jongin?" Luhan menatap penuh arti ke arah Jongin.

"Ah nde, kami akan pulang. Lain kali saja ya Ajusshi. Chan, kami pulang. Sampai jumpa Ajusshi. Ayo, Lu." Jongin segera menarik tangan Luhan. Sebelumnya mereka membungkuk hormat ke arah Jimin yang balas tersenyum ke arah dua namja itu.

Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Baru saja Jimin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Chanyeol lebih dahulu memotongnya. Hal itu membuat Jimin kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Aku mengantuk!" ucap namja itu sambil naik ke atas.

 **...**

Makan malam yang seharusnya bisa mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, mendadak berubah haluan menjadi begitu mencekam. Hanya terdengar suara sendok garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Baekhyun merasa ada yang tak beres dengan keluarganya malam ini, dia mencoba menetralkan perasaannya dengan minum air putih.

"Baek, bagaimana sekolahmu?" suara Jimin memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Lancar, Appa. Ah ya Eomma aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo loh. Dan kami satu kelas, aku juga kenal dengan Jongdae serta dua Sunbae bernama Luhan dan Jongin. Luhan itu sangat..." cerita Baekhyun terputus saat suara orang beranjak dari tempatnya terdengar.

"Aku selesai!" Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuhnya namun langsung ditahan Jimin.

"Habiskan makan malammu Chanyeol. Tidak sopan kalau kau pergi begitu saja!" seru Jimin masih pelan.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Jangan mengajariku!" balas Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Jimin menahan napasnya, mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. Baekhyun dan Sunny yang melihat itu ikut terdiam.

"Kau. Kau benar-benar berubah Chanyeol," desah Jimin akhirnya dengan suara rendah.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi. Namja itu langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Kemudian berlalu dari rumah, tak lama suara mobil berdecit keras terdengar membahana dari ruang makan. Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku, aku, mianhae Appa. Semua ini pasti gara-gara aku." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara dan membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya. Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah namja itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf," cicit Sunny pelan.

Jimin langsung merasa tak enak dengan kedua orang ini. Kenapa pula hal tadi jadi salah mereka. Memang dasarnya Chanyeol saja yang seperti itu, sama sekali bukan karena Sunny, apalagi Baekhyun. Jimin menggelengkan kepala ke arah mereka berdua seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, ini bukan salah kalian. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Chanyeol memang seperti itu," ucap Jimin mencoba menenangkan keduanya yang tampak masih shock.

"Appa, biar aku saja yang menyusul Hyung. Kira-kira dia kemana ya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Jimin mendongak, dan menatap ke arah namja manis itu. Dia agak tak yakin untuk menyuruh Baekhyun yang menyusulnya. Lagipula dia sudah berkali-kali menyusul Chanyeol, tapi hasilnya benar-benar percuma, bahkan namja itu tak menganggapnya ketika berada di markas 'mereka'. Rasanya percuma saja kalau harus menyuruh anak semanis Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak perlu, Baek. Dia sudah besar, bisa pulang sendiri," balas Jimin meyakinkan.

"Ani Appa, aku merasa tidak enak dengannya. Ayolah, Jebal. Jebal!"

Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, membuat Jimin bengong dan mau tak mau mengangguk kaku. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menuruti namja kelewat imut itu. Ingin rasanya menukar Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun saja, tapi begitu-begitu dia masih sayang anak. Jadi dia sama sekali tak tega untuk membuang Chanyeol agar kadar darahnya tidak naik tiap minggu karena terus berdebat dengan anaknya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya berjalan menuju ke luar dari ruang makan. Langkah namja itu berhenti, dan dia kembali menyembulkan kepalanya di balik dinding.

"Omong-omong, aku harus pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

 **...**

Baekhyun celingukan di tengah jalan, matanya bergerak lucu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dalam hati dia menggerutu, tau begini lebih baik dia tidak usah menyusul saja. Dia masih ingat pesan Appanya tadi.

 _"Chanyeol ada di Club milik Tuan Xi, Appa Luhan. Kau dari sini lurus saja, ada pertigaan belok kiri dan nanti ada nama Clubnya. Mengerti?"_

Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti, tapi apalah daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia terlanjur mengangguk dan berakhir seperti bocah yang ditelantarkan orang tuanya karena tak punya cukup uang untuk membiayai hidupnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu jalan, tapi dengan percaya diri selangit, Baekhyun ingin menyusul Chanyeol yang entah ada di mana sekarang. Heol! " _Chanyeol bedebah!"_ batin Baekhyun menjerit.

Baekhyun melirik kiri kanan, mencoba mencari kendaraan, siapa tahu ada taxi lewat. Namun suara klakson dan mobil menepi lebih dahulu mengejutkan namja itu.

"Anak kecil kenapa di sini malam-malam?" tanya suara itu datar.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah mengerutkan dahi bingung ke arahnya. Mendadak Baekhyun merasa gugup luar biasa ditatap seperti itu. Dia menelan salivanya, dan perlahan mundur ke belakang karena takut.

"A-aku tidak punya uang. Tolong jangan apa-apakan aku. Kumohon," cicit Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat karena takut.

Namun tak disangkanya, namja itu malah tertawa keras. Gantian, sekarang Baekhyun yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hahaha. Kau, kau pikir aku berandalan yang suka memalak anak kecil sepertimu. Aish, yang benar saja. Hei, tenanglah aku orang baik," balas namja itu masih tersenyum.

Baekhyun kaku di tempat. Percayalah walaupun muka orang di depannya ini kelewat datar tak berekspresi, tapi ketika tersenyum dia malah terlihat seperti anak kecil lucu. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih ketawa terbahak. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Baekhyun menendang tulang kering namja itu.

"Yaa! Sakit bodoh!" teriaknya mengelus betis atasnya yang baru ditendang Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh kau tertawa seperti orang gila! Jadi urusan kau ada di sini itu apa? Hanya untuk menertawakanku begitu? Sebaiknya kau pulang, tidak baik anak sekolah berkeliaran di jam-jam begini!" ujar Baekhyun bak orang tua yang menasehati anaknya.

"Tolong juga kau ucapkan kalimat itu, untuk namja manis yang sedang celingak celinguk sendirian seperti bocah kehilangan orang tuanya!" ujar namja itu sinis.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian melirik uluran tangan dari namja yang bernama Sehun tadi. Tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan, Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehum. Sontak Sehun terhenyak dibuatnya, karena senyuman itu benar-benar memabukkan menurutnya.

"Aku Baekhyun,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. "Ah ya kupikir aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, atau kau bukan dari Korea?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Aku dari China. Aku mencari seseorang. Apa kau tahu Club milik Tuan Xi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh Tuan Xi ya," ujar Sehun manggut-manggut.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar senang. "Iya, apa kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak!" balas Sehun datar.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Apa-apaan jawaban itu? tidak kalian lihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat mengatakan _"Oh Tuan Xi ya?"_ Ah persetan dengan Tuan Xi. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. Dasar Oh Sehun Sialan. Cukup Jongdae dan Kyungsoo saja yang membuatnya gila, jangan sampai ditambah bocah di depannya ini lagi. Baekhyun benar-benar akan mati muda kalau seperti ini.

"Yaa! Kalau tidak tahu ya sudah bilang tidak tahu. Kau benar-benar membuat darahku naik. Ya Tuhan, aku akan gila!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan manusia di depannya itu. "Aku bercanda. Ayo kuantar, tempatnya lumayan jauh kalau dari sini!" ujar Sehun sambil menghentikan tawanya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam manusia itu, benar-benar memberinya tatapan mematikan. Andai dia tak ingat dosa, sudah dia tenggelamkan Sehun ke kolam berenang milik Jimin yang ada di belakang rumah Appanya itu.

"Omong-omong kau cantik Baekhyun!" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar akan Gila!" erang Baekhyun. Sehun langsung tertawa lagi setelah berhasil menggoda namja di sampingnya itu.

 **...**

Sementara di tempat lain, beberapa namja sedang asyik berkumpul dan bercengkrama hingga seorang datang dan membuat mereka mengerti kenapa orang itu ada di sini.

"Appamu lagi, Yeol?" tanya Luhan yang melihat kedatangan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Luhan memang tahu segalanya. Tentang dirinya, tentang Jimin, bahkan tentang masalahnya sekalipun. Termasuk tentang Baekhyun dan lainnya. Ah entahlah mungkin saja Luhan itu seorang cenayang.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia melirik beberapa botol vodka yang ada di atas meja, tanpa meminta persetujuan dia menegak setengah botol minuman itu, tapi tak lama dikeluarkannya lagi. Jongin yang melihat hal itu langsung menyodorkan air putih ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali sih, kau itu jangan sok mau minum Alkohol. Minum sirup saja masih belepotan!" ujar Luhan lelah. Sudah 30x dia mengingatkan Chanyeol, bahwa namja itu tidak bisa minum minuman seperti itu, tapi masih saja dia coba.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Dia terlihat kacau. Mau merokok?" tawar Jongin. Chanyeol menggeleng. Jongin mengangguk, lagipula dia memang tidak merokok. Ya kalian taulah, Jongin hanya sekadar basa-basi tadi.

"Yeol, mau minum milshake?" tanya namja tinggi lainnya. Omong-omong dia sepupu Luhan, namanya Yifan atau Kris, terserahlah mau memanggilnya apa dia terima-terima saja.

Seseorang menyodorkan coklat ke arah Chanyeol, membuat namja itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja memandang ke arahnya. "Apa? Aku hanya punya ini, tidak mau ya sudah." ujarnya cemberut.

"Ah, Minnie kau memang yang terbaik!" Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Well, ini cukup menghibur. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah menghiraukan kedatangan Appanya, karena teman-temannya ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghiburnya.

"Yaa! Berhenti memanggilku Minnie, Sialan!" teriak Minseok menatap nyalang ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh.

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang itu, yah setidaknya Chanyeol tidak cemberut lagi seperti tadi. Namun fokusnya beralih ketika melihat seorang, apa itu? Bocah? Bagaimana bisa ada bocah datang ke Club? Sendirian pula. Hem Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya. Sepertinya dia kenal bocah itu ?

"Yeol, aku rasa kau harus pulang!" ujar Luhan membuat keempat orang itu menatap aneh ke arahnya tidak biasanya Luhan seperti ini. Bahkan Appanya saja tidak pernah dia hiraukan, bagaimana bisa Luhan menyuruhnya dengan enteng begitu.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu!" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Lu kau sehat?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Aku rasa dia tidak waras, Fan!" ujar Xiumin.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia malah menoleh ke arah luar Club yang terdapat seorang namja tengah celingak celinguk kebingungan. Semua mata langsung memandang ke arah yang dituju Luhan. Chanyeol yang sadar, seketika membulatkan matanya agak terkejut.

"Lu, Aku harus pulang!" ujar Chanyeol segera keluar dari sana. Kini semua mata bergantian memandang aneh ke arah namja yang sudah berlari tergesa dari ruangan yang penuh dengan gemerlap cahaya itu.

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, tidak biasanya kau seperti itu, Yeol!"_ batin Luhan agak tersenyum.

Sementara itu di luar Club.

"Aish kemana dia. Ajusshi, kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Baekhyun merengek.

"Sudah kubilang tempat seperti ini tidak baik untukmu, bocah. Sebaiknya kau pulang!" seru penjaga Club itu memandang malas ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Aku bukan bocah, dasar Ajusshi jelek!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Baek?"

Suara itu. Ya, Baekhyun kenal. Namja itu menoleh dan mendappati Chanyeol sedang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Tanpa persetujuan yang jelas, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menjauh dari sana dan kini berada di depan Mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Kau, kenapa ada di sini? Apa kau tersesat, bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk merebut perhatian Appa darimu. Aku juga terpaksa, karena kalau tidak begitu aku dan Eomma akan..."

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika tangan Chanyeol lebih dahulu menarik tubuh namja pendek itu ke dalam pelukannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun sadar dari keterkejutannya. Sontak Baekhyun langsung membalas memeluk tubuh namja tinggi itu dengan erat. Bahkan menyadarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, ini bukan salahmu oke. Aku hanya terbawa emosi tadi. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" balas Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, Hyung!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit terisak.

"Sudahlah. Aku yang minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu ada di sini. Ayo pulang." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk. Keduanya sama-sama masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini tidak ada paksaan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di depan saja. Di samping Chanyeol.

"Ah ya, jangan panggil aku Hyung. Aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil Hyung," ujar Chanyeol ketika mobil sudah berjalan menjauhi Club.

"Tapi kau lebih tua dariku," ujar Baekhyun.

"Bahkan Jongin yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku saja tidak memangggilku Hyung!"

"Hah? Jadi Jongin seumuran denganku? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia satu kelas denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Itulah yang tidak kau tau. Dia ikut akselerasi, entah karena memang pintar atau hanya mau pamer saja!" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, pantas saja saat melihat Jongin rasanya tidak percaya kalau manusia yang satu itu adalah Sunbaenya. "Baiklah bagaimana kalau Chanyeollie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Chanyeol tersenyum. Well ternyata Chanyeol tidak semenyebalkan yang Baekhyun kira.

 **...**

Jimin yang baru saja hendak keluar mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak kembali selama 20 menit, mulai panik. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siluet dua orang sedang berjalan pelan. Dia mendongak, dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun. Dan, lihatlah Hei, Chanyeol tersenyum melewati Jimin yang masih mematung di tempat. Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum.

Jimin tersadar. Dia mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Itu tadi Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol anakku? Ya Tuhan, apa aku baru saja bermimpi?"

 **TBC**

Yeay ch3 selesai. Hua semoga puas yah. Ini masih masa manis-manisnya Chanbaek. Aku sebenernya ga tega mau buat mereka jauh2an, tapi sebuah cerita gak akan lengkap tanpa adanya konflik azek. jadi tungguin aja yeth. Btw 14 besok aku ultah loh ga ada yang ngirim paket gitu? wkwk gakdeng becanda. staytune yah.

_baekhyunwife


	4. Chapter 4

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

Warning

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Mohon yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca nanti kalian bisa mimisan ?

Dont Like Dont Read

Thanx Reviewnya hihi.

 **Qwerty** : Jinjja? Wah daebak! Salam kenal dari author hehe. Bagus kok hehe. Terima kasih reviewnya muah

 **SHINeexo** : hai hehe sarannya di terima wkwk. iya nih Sehun munculnya bentar, tapi ntar muncul lagi kok ?

 **Rose** : siap mawar hehe. eh rose maksudnya

 **Chalienbee04** : ini dia kesayanganku, makasih reviewnya sayang. iya ih sama, kaka juga ga tega buat chanbaek jauhan. makasih ucapannya muah ?

 **Lieya** : Makasih yah semangatnya hehe

 **Pacarmu** : ugh usernya unik nih. Makasih ucapannya muah hehe

Happy Enjoy Reading

 **...**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja turun dari mobil, seperti biasa tatapan heran selalu disuguhkan ketika dua orang itu terlihat sering bersama beberapa hari ini. Chanyeol tak menanggapi sama sekali. Beberapa Yeoja berteriak seperti orang gila, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ah, Chanyeol paham sekarang kenapa para wanita itu berteriak.

Lihatlah di depan sana, siapa yang baru saja lewat sambil tebar pesona di depan anak-anak. Jawabannya cuma satu, dia adalah Kim Jongin si anak akselerasi yang memang punya keseksian tiada duanya, setelah Luhan dan Chanyeol tentunya. Namja tan itu melambaikan tangan sembari mengedipkan mata genit ke arah kiri dimana banyak Hoobae-nya sedang menahan napas agar tak berteriak karena kagum.

"Hai Baekkie, bagaimana tidurmu semalam, nyenyak?" sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi. Ugh, tentu saja Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo. Bagaimana Hyung tau kalau aku suka stroberi?" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar senang. Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau Luhan itu jelmaan cenayang yang tau segalanya.

"Ugh manisnya Baekki-ku. Apa sih yang tidak aku tau darimu," balas Luhan seraya mengacak gemas rambut coklat namja manis itu.

Chanyeol ingin muntah melihat adegan itu, terlebih kata-kata menjijikan yang baru saja rusa jelek itu ucapkan. Apa katanya tadi? Baekki-ku, Ck yang benar saja dia.

"Luhan kan _stalker_ , Baek. Kulihat dia sering men _stalk_ akun sosial mu makanya dia tau!" celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba. Sontak Chanyeol terkikik mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. Well setidaknya Luhan tidak tau apa-apa tentang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa buka kartu hah!" hardik Luhan langsung memukul namja tan itu. Baekhyun cuma tertawa, dia tidak peduli sekalipun Luhan memang men _stalk_ akun sosialnya seperti kata Jongin tadi. Yang penting, Luhan peduli padanya saja sudah cukup.

"Yaa! Aish ampun, Lu. Aww, yaa! Jangan memukulku bodoh, ini namanya kekerasan dalam berteman, akan kulaporkan kau ke Kak Seto!" sungut Jongin sambil mengelus lengannya yang baru jadi sasaran amukan brutal Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya cekikian melihat tingkah keduanya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan, ketika melihat dua sahabatnya itu adu mulut. Bahkan itu bisa dikatakan hiburan gratis ketika dirinya sedang suntuk. "Siapa itu Kak Seto?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin dan Luhan saling melirik.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian berdehem. "Emm aku juga kurang tau. Tapi, seingatku ketika membaca sebuah berita kekerasan anak di blog, nama Kak Seto disebut. Dia itu ketua komisi perlindungan anak di Indonesia, loh!" balas Jongin kelewat bangga. Entahlah kenapa dia bangga, hanya Ojong dan Tuhan yang tau sebabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah ingin melaporkanku?" balas Luhan tak terima. Dikiranya dia sedang menganiaya anak kecil apa? Jongin bukan anak kecil asal kalian tau, dia itu bayi raksasa sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Ya karena aku ingin saja," jawab Jongin menggedikan bahunya.

"Fak!" ujar Luhan menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke depan muka Jongin.

Baekhyun ketawa terbahak, namun sebuah seruan membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh ke arah belakang, di mana terdapat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun! Ah, annyeong Sunbae-nim!" sapa Kyungsoo seraya membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya. Kau makin manis saja," sapa Jongin menggoda, membuat Chanyeol menahan isi perutnya yang ingin keluar karena mendengar ucapan namja tan itu.

"Hanya Kyungsso? Kau tidak menyapa kembaranmu, Jong?" ucap Luhan menekankan kata-katanya. Kini balik Jongin yang memberikan jari tengahnya kepada namja cantik yang masih tertawa terbahak. Sedang Jongdae cuma memberinya tatapan. _"Apa? Aku juga tidak kepengen punya saudara sepertimu!_ "

"Baek, Kajja ke kelas!" ajak Kyungsoo jengah melihat tingkah ketiga Sunbae mereka yang tidak waras ini. Yang satu gila, yang satu kelewat diam, dan yang satunya lagi asdfgxhkl, Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan tingkah orang yang sering menyapanya genit itu.

"Aku permisi, Chan, Luhan Hyung. Dan Jongin!" ujar Baekhyun dan berlari dari sana, sebelum Luhan menahannya agar ikut bersama mereka. Yang artinya menyerahkan diri untuk ikutan gila.

Jongin tersadar dari keterdiamannya, ketika Baekhyun dan kedua sohibnya sudah menghilang. Dia langsung menatap penuh tanya ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol. "Hei hei, kenapa dia tidak memanggilku, Hyung? Aku kan Sunbaenya?" tanya namja tan itu bingung. Menuntut agar Chanyeol atau Luhan segera memberi tahunya.

"Katakan pertanyaan itu pada anak akselerasi yang bahkan seumuran dengan Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan malas.

Mereka bertiga baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam sekolah, tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat suara decitan rem terdengar di seluruh pelataran parkir. Mobil hitam terlihat sedang berhenti di dekat mereka. Semua yang ada di sana menerka-nerka, siapa kiranya orang yang berada di dalam mobil mewah itu. Selama ini, yang punya mobil mewah seperti itu, hanya Chanyeol and the geng.

Semua yeoja menahan napasnya ketika sang empunya mobil keluar, atmosfer yang ada di parkiran seketika riuh karena kedatangan orang itu. Beberapa yeoja berteriak gila, ketika si orang itu berjalan pelan masuk dan tak menghiraukan pekikan yang memekakan telinganya.

Luhan yang masih dalam mode keterkejutannya hanya diam memandangi punggung orang itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Tampan!" gumam Luhan, membuat kedua temannya menoleh cepat-cepat. "Ah, tapi masih manisan Baekkie-ku sih!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada acuh.

Chanyeok tersedak mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Sedangkan Jongin menatap penuh kebingungan ke arah namja cantik itu. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh, dan mendapati kedua temannya tengah bengong melihat ke arahnya.

Luhan tak membalas, dia hanya memasang tampang. _"Apa? Ada yang salah?_ "

 **...**

"Namaku Sehun. Salam kenal!" ujar Sehun dan kembali diam dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

Kim Ssaem mengerutian dahinya. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya sedikit bingung seraya melirik Sehun yang tatapannya masih lurus ke depan.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian membuat Kim Ssaem manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian lelaki itu menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di samping Luhan yang kebetulan sedang sendirian hari ini, karena memang dia memilih untuk duduk sendiri dibanding dengan teman sekelasnya, terutama dua bayi raksasa itu.

Sehun duduk dengan tenang, tapi tak lama senggolan di tangannya membuat Sehun menoleh dan mendapati namja cantik itu sedang melirik ke arahnya. Benar, Luhan lah pelakunya, tepat ketika Kim Ssaem keluar dari kelas mereka tadi.

"Cih, sombong sekali. Apa begitu caranya berkenalan dengan teman sekelas?" tanya Luhan menyindirnya.

Sehun hanya menghela napas. "Well, setidaknya aku tak munafik untuk bilang, bisakah kita berteman? ah kuharap kalian bisa membantuku berbaur dan blablabla. Maaf saja, itu sama sekali bukan style ku!" balas Sehun kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Luhan terperangah mendengar balasan Sehun. Namun pada dasarnya Luhan saja yang memang tidak waras, dia kembali mencolet lengan yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau ini orangnya realistis yah?" tanya Luhan masih penasaran. Sehun lagi-lagi menghela napasnya lelah, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sehun sarkastik. Dia malas sekali untuk berdebat dengan namja itu. Ini masih pagi asal kalian tahu, dan dia tak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya sia-sia hanya untuk meladeni orang ini.

"Waw, lihatlah siapa yang baru saja bertanya? Kau salah jika bertanya denganku, bung! Kalau aku bilang ingin jadi pacarmu, apa kau akan mengabulkannya?" ujar Luhan tersenyum menang. Sehun tersedak mendengar ucapan namja itu, Yaa! Apa dia gila? Baru saja kenal sudah minta jadi pacar.

Luhan yang melihat gelagat aneh dari namja tampan yang dilihatnya sewaktu di parkiran tadi, seketika terkikik geli. Oh lihatlah bagaimana ekspresi seorang Oh Sehun saat Luhan membahas permintaan bercandaanya itu. Seketika suara tawa Luhan membahana ke seisi kelas, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan HPnya seketika menoleh ke bangku namja itu.

"Lu, kau kesurupan?" tanya Jongin langsung menghampiri namja itu, diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor. Biarpun begitu, mereka masih peduli pada teman mereka yang sedang sekarat. Terlebih kalau itu adalah Xi Luhan.

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan memeriksa dahi namja itu. Dan sama sekali tidak panas. Atau memang obat Luhan sedang habis? Perlukah Chanyeol ke kabur ke UKS untuk mengambil obat? Tentu saja tidak, karena sekarang Luhan sudah balik ke mode aslinya. Air mata namja itu keluar saking kerasnya tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan kau sangat lucu, Sehun!" ujar Luhan menyeka air matanya. "Aku hanya main-main bodoh."

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana ekspresimu saat bertemu Baekkie-ku nanti. Sekadar memberitahu, Baekkie ku itu sangat menggemaskan!" ujar Luhan memikirkan Baekkienya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi cemberut ketika Luhan menyebutkan kata-kata Baekkie-ku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal. Hehe pasti mikir Sehun gugup kan? Cie salah cie, orang tengkuk Sehun memang gatal karena digigit nyamuk tadi. Jongin dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dengan mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Ah ya, Sehun ini Chanyeol dan Jongin!" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sehun. Chanyeol hanya menyebutkan namanya acuh. Sehun menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian, mencari celah kebohongan di mata mereka. Namun sama sekali tidak dia temukan. Sehun menghela napasnya. Mungkin sudah seharusnya dia berbaur untuk saat ini, mengingat dia sudah kekas XII dan tak lama lagi akan pergi dari sini. Setidaknya dia bisa punya teman saja sudah cukup untuk diceritakan ke anaknya kelak.

"Kupikir kau berbeda," ujar Sehun pelan saat Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Luhan menoleh dan melihat namja itu tersenyum, membuat Luhan balas tersenyum manis. Mengingatkan Sehun dengan senyuman bocah itu. Yah, bocah semalam yang dia antar ke Club, kemudian dia pamit beli minuman dan tahu-tahu saja bocah itu sudah hilang dari peredaran. Ah Sehun jadi merindukannya.

"Kau cantik kalau tersenyum, Lu" seru Sehun. Sehun bertaruh dalam beberapa menit wajah Luhan akan memerah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Benar saja wajah namja itu memerah, namun bukannya tersenyum malu, atau mengerucutkan bibir seperti yang dipikirkan Sehun. Luhan malah menepuk pelan kepala Sehun sambil tertawa kencang, dan lagi-lagi menjadi perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Ck! Aku memang cantik, dan kau adalah orang ke 100 yang memujiku. Selamat!" ujar Luhan kelewat bahagia. Bahkan dia menjabat tangan Sehun saking senangnya.

Sehun? Jangan tanya, mendadak namja itu Jawdrop mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Ah yah, Sehun baru sadar kalau orang yang digodanya ini bukanlah bocah itu. Kali ini Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang jelas tidak gatal, dia malu. Ck! Dia yang menggoda, malah wajahnya sendiri yang memerah.

"Aku sudah tau, seharusnya dia tak mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu," Jongin menyenggol lengan Chanyeol sambil menatap acuh ke arah Sehun yang sedang menunduk.

"Kau benar, Jong. Rusa jelek itu kan sangat narsis!" balas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Jongin. Acuh dan tak ambil pusing.

 **...**

 _"Kau tau, ada anak baru yang masuk ke sekolah kita."_

 _"Benar, dia sangat tinggi dan err tampan."_

 _"Kudengar dia langsung bergabung dengan Chanyeol cs!"_

 _"Astaga, lengkap sudah sekolah kita kalau namja itu bergabung dengan mereka_!"

Suara itu bersahut-sahutan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serta Jongdae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menerka-nerka, siapa kiranya orang yang sedang dibicarakan hampir seluruh yeoja yang ada di kantin itu. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menggebrak meja kemudian meneliti beberapa yeoja di dekat mereka itu agar diam. Sungguh dia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang kalau seperti ini.

"Yaa! Bisakah kalian diam!" bentak Jongdae dengan suara cetarnya. Yeoja itu langsung gugup membungkuk minta maaf dan diam seperti yang disuruh Jongdae barusan. Well, setidaknya Jongdae sudah mengabulkan harapan seorang Baekhyun tanpa harus disuruh.

"Ck, padahal kita kan seangkatan dengan mereka," bisik Jongdae pelan. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik pelan.

"BAEKKIE!"

Teriakan itu seketika membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh ke sumber suara. Luhan terlihat sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian namja itu berlari ke arah namja manisnya dan segera mengusak surai coklat Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Hyung, apa kau tidak bisa santai memanggilku? Ini bukan di hutan, Hyung," ujar Baekhyun malas.

"Benar Sunbae, nanti suaramu berubah cempreng seperti Jongdae, dan itu sangat mengganggu asal kau tahu," tambah namja bermata belo di samping Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Kau tau apa burung hantu. Diamlah!" balas Luhan cemberut, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk sedang Jongdae cekikikan. "Kau juga Duo Jong!" seru Luhan sarkastik.

"Yaa! Lu, kau cepat sekali sih menghilangnya," ujar Jongin yang baru saja sampai dengan dua namja tampan di belakang. Well lengkap sudah geng ini, Chanyeol yang tampan, Sehun yang seksi, serta namja tinggi yang satu ini tak kalah memukau. Luhan? Ah namja itu sangat cerewet, tapi percayalah, 50 persen yeoja di sekolah itu iri dengan kecantikan Luhan. Well benar-benar lengkap bukan?

"Baekhyun?"ujar namja itu memastikan.

"Sehun?" balas Baekhyun mengerjapkan bola matanya lucu, apa benar ini orang yang mengantarkannya kemarin malam.

"Yaa! Kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, aku merindukanmu bocah!" ujar Sehun memeluk Baekhyun, membuat semua yeoja menahan napasnya. _Yaa! Beruntung sekali Byun Baekhyun itu, sudah didekati Chanyeol sekarang namja baru yang memeluknya itu juga_. Begitulah pikiran mereka saat melihat kejadian itu.

Luhan melotot, Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan mata bingung, Duo Jong memutuskan untuk tak mau ikut campur. Chanyeol? Dia menggeram dengan tangan terkepal di samping Jongin.

"Apa kalian saling kenal? Yaa! Baekkie bisa kau jelaskan aku semua ini?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang dia berikan ke arah Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Nde. Sehun Hyung yang menolongku semalam," jawab namja itu.

Luhan tersenyum remeh. "Tidak kusangka kau gerak cepat juga ya!" ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan, dia merasa kesal entahlah. Cukup Luhan saja, jangan sampai Sehun juga ikut-ikutan mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Bahkan dia yang notabene Hyungnya saja tidak pernah mengaku-ngaku.

"Aku tidak lapar!" ujar Chanyeol datar dan menyelipkan amarah dalam ucapannya. Baekhyun terkejut dengan nada bicara Chanyeol barusan. Namja tampan itu berlalu dari sana dengan perasaan campur aduk. Baekhyun yang melihat kepergian Hyungnya hanya menatap bingung ke arah Luhan mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Sudahlah dia mungkin banyak pikiran, Kajja kita makan!" ujar Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya mengangguk saja, namun percayalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus saat itu.

Sedang Luhan, dia juga sama, namja cantik itu menghela napasnya. " _Lihatlah siapa yang baru saja cemburu? Seharusnya orang itu aku, bukan kau, Chanyeol!"_ gumam Luhan sangat pelan.

 **TBC**

Ck ch4 kelar. Kayanya agak pendek yah. Otakku buntu heol. Nikmati dulu masa jaya Chanbaek hehe.

_baekhyunwife


	5. Chapter 5

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

Warning

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Mohon yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca nanti kalian bisa mimisan 😂

Dont Like Dont Read

Thanx Reviewnya hihi.

 **Sitachaan** : Hehe salam kenal. Hhe iya nih kak seto disebut-sebut ama si ojong. Btw udah di next. Thanks ya reviewnya

 **Kimsherien** : hai udah di next yah

 **Cripsde** : hehe iya nih dua ojong. Haha konflik sesungguhnya bukan itu kok wkwk. Stay tune yah. Thanks reviewnya

 **...**

Ini adalah hari kelima semenjak kejadian 'Sehun memeluk Baekhyun di kantin' yang menggemparkan hampir seisi sekolah. Banyak yang penasaran apa hubungan Baekhyun sebenarnya dengan kedua namja tampan itu. Namun tak sedikit yang merasa kesal karena kedekatan mereka, lebih-lebih dari kaum yeoja, yang sudah jelas sangat memuja kedua manusia tampan itu.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak merasakan keanehan barang secuil, tapi semuanya berubah ketika jam pulang sekolah terdengar membahana siang itu.

 _Seorang namja tinggi sedang berjalan pelan di di koridor sekolah, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, earphone yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya semakin membuat karismatik namja itu bertambah. Seakan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, namja itu tak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja manis sedang menatapnya._

 _"Chanyeollie, kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang bengong._

 _Chanyeol tersadar saat tangan Baekhyun melambai di depan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, tatapan namja tinggi itu berubah tak akrab. "Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya acuh._

 _Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara datar Chanyeol. "Tapi Chanyeollie, aku..." Baekhyun terpaksa menggagalkan ucapannya ketika Chanyeol lebih dahulu memotongnya._

 _"Ah ya, kau pulang dengan Luhan saja atau Sehunmu itu. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Sudah, ya!" Chanyeol menekankan kata Sehunmu, dan langsung berlalu dari sana dengan tergesa seperti orang kesetanan. Sedang Baekhyun, namja manis itu masih melongo ditempatnya. Setelah Luhan meneriaki namanya, barulah dia sada_ r.

Bukan hanya sebatas itu, di hari-hari berikutnya Chanyeol bahkan tak menampakkan batang hidungnya barang sebentar. Jelas saja Baekhyun kesal bukan main, belum lagi respon Chanyeol yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal tak masuk akal setiap Baekhyun tanyai, yang membuat Baekhyun yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

" _Kau pulang dengan Luhan atau Sehun. Aku ada jadwal les dan beajar kelompok!"_ Oke untuk yang ini mungkin masih bisa Baekhyun toleransi, mengingat kalau Chanyeol sudah kelas dua belas, yang otomatis berarti hampir seluruh waktunya tersita untuk belajar dan belajar. Tapi Jimin langsung tekankan sekali lagi, bahwa tidak ada dan tak akan pernah ada kata **'Belajar'** di kamus seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _"Aku sibuk, Luhan memintaku memandikan kucingnya!"_ Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Heol, sejak kapan Chanyeol mau dekat-dekat dengan kucing? Kucing lewat di depannya saja dia langsung teriak dan naik ke atas kursi. Sekedar memberitahu, kucing yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu adalah miliknya yang dia bawa dari China.

Dan yang terakhir ini lebih tak masuk akal. _"Kau pulang dengan Sehun, mobilku rusak!"_ Apa-apaan itu, rusak katanya. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun melihat mobil silver bertengger manis di parkir sekolah, bahkan Baekhyun langsung mengecek sekiranya ban mobilnya bocor atau apalah yang menyebabkannya bisa rusak. Tapi dia sangat yakin mobil itu sehat-sehat saja.

Karena bingung yang berkepanjangan, serta tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo ketika pulang sekolah, bersama Jongdae untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol belakangan ini.

"Aku pikir, Chanyeol marah padamu, Baek," ujar Jongdae setelah mendengar semua cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Marah?" ulangnya.

Jongdae mengangguk, kemudian menerawang. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan mata belonya.

"Iya, dari pengamatanku selama beberapa hari ini mengatakan kalau Chanyeol jelas marah padamu. Apa kau tak ingat saat di kantin seminggu lalu? Dari suaranya saja sudah bisa kupastikan kalau dia tak suka kedekatanmu dengan Sehun Sunbae!" balas Jongdae.

"Yaa! Kenapa malah bawa-bawa Sehun Hyung sih. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Sehun Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Jongdae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Nanti kau akan tau sendiri!" balasnya tersenyum menenangkan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terhenyak melihat senyuman Jongdae, baru kali ini dia melihat sahabatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Apa mungkin ucapan Jongdae benar-benar serius kalau Chanyeol marah padanya?

"Kau baru saja menyihirku Jongdae!" seru Kyungso langsung melempar bantalnya ke arah Jongdae, dan sukses mendarat di hidungnya dengan tidak elit.

"Yaa! Burung hantu sialan! Kenapa kau melemparku hah! Kucium baru tau rasa kau!" sungut Jongdae sambil membuang bantal doraemon Kyungsoo ke sembarang arah. Bukannya marah, respon Kyungsoo justru berkebalikan dengan pikiran Jongdae.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Kyungsoo justru memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Aku pikir kau berubah, Jong. Aku senang kau sudah kembali jadi si Jongdae sialan!" ujar Kyungsoo terisak. Jongdae dan Baekhyun menatap horror ke arah namja bermata belo itu.

"Kupikir Kyungsoo lah yang tidak waras di sini!" decak Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Bee, kau juga sini kupeluk!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat imut.

"Bee? Panggilan sayang macam apa itu?" desis Jongdae.

Baekhyun terdiam, sebelum kemudian ikut menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Jujur dia memang merindukan sahabat masa kecilnya ini, dan Jongdae, sekalipun namja itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi percayalah kalau dia tetap menyayangi mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun, keduanya adalah sahabat terdekat Baekhyun.

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu terlibat dalam aksi berpelukan. Setelah 5 menit, barulah Jongdae membuka suaranya.

"Aku akan traktir eskrim, asal kalian mau melepaskan pelukan ini!" serunya berang.

 **...**

Dan di sinilah ketiga orang itu terduduk, di dalam sebuah kafe yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ya, setelah teriakan Jongdae tadi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap penuh minat ke arah Jongdae. Dan sesuai janji, Jongdae mengiyakan saja ucapannya tadi.

Seketika Jongdae menyesal sekali, dia menatap miris dompetnya yang tadi masih tebal, kini hanya tersisa tiga lembar uang di dalamnya. Dia menatap tajam kepada dua manusia yang sedang asyik melahap eskrim mereka dengan senang, seakan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tak sadar, kalau Jongdae sudah naik darah dibuatnya.

"Ck! Kalian benar-benar menguras uangku," ujar Jongdae sambil menyuap eskrim paling murah miliknya. Sementara kedua temannya memesan eskrim yang tak kira-kira harganya.

"Salah kau sendiri, siapa suruh berjanji!" balas Baekhyun enteng.

"Tak ada asap, takkan ada api. Sudah tau kami ini maniak eskrim, masih saja mengiming-imingi dengan eskrim," balas Kyungsoo sambil menyendok eskrimnya.

Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya kesal kemudian kembali menyesap eskrimnya dengan ganas. Sedang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya cekikikan tak jelas di tempat duduk mereka _. Sekali-kali mengerjai Jongdae, tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula Jongdae sama sekali tak keberatan dengan tingkah mereka berdua_. Pikir Baekhyun.

 _Tidak keberatan bokongmu! Jelas-jelas Aku sudah menyumpah serapah kalian berdua, tapi pada dasarnya memang kalian berdualah yang tidak peka. Memang benar ya, ungkapan semua cowok itu tidak peka. Dan sadarlah wahai Jongdae, kau itu juga lelaki!_ monolog Jongdae dalam hatinya.

"Kau namja kemarin yang di Club bukan?" tanya seseorang, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menyendok eskrimnya mendongak. Kemudian menatap aneh ke arah namja itu. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?" sirat Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo ikut melirik, sementara Jongdae langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya saking terpananya dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di depannya ini.

"Ah ya, Aku Minseok. Temannya Chanyeol!" ujar namja itu tersenyum manis. Dan lagi-lagi, seorang Kim Jongdae cengo dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Jadi kau teman Chanyeollie? Ah salam kenal Hyung, aku Baekhyun. Ini temanku Kyungsoo, dan yang berwajah kotak itu namanya Jongdae," ujar Baekhyun tersenyum seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Minseok tersenyum. "Iya aku memang teman Chanyeol." balas Minseok.

"Annyeong," sapa Kyungsoo manis. Minseok kembali tersenyum.

Jongdae yang masih dalam mode keterkejutannya hanya bisa bengong sambil menatap ke arah Minseok. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu, langsung saja memukul kaki Jongdae.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau menendangku, eoh?" tanya Jongdae bingung.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Kau itu yang kenapa? Memandang Minseok Hyung, seperti ingin memakannya saja." ujar Baekhyun enteng.

Jongdae melotokan matanya mendengar ucapan namja itu, aish yang benar saja Baekhyun ini, bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan hal itu tepat di depan orangnya.

Minseok hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga orang namja itu, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihat Minseok. "Hyung kau sangat manis. Kupikir Jongdae menyukaimu?" celetuk Kyungsoo watados.

What The Fak! Demi Byun Baekhyun si cabe korea, apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi? Ya Tuhan, mau taruh dimana muka Jongdae? Wajah namja itu benar-benar memerah menahan malu. Jongdae ingin kabur secepatnya, kemana saja, ke bawah meja, ke kloset, atau ke tong sampah sekalian pun akan dia lakukan, asal orang di depannya ini bisa tak tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku pikir kau lumayan lucu, Kim Jongdae!" seru Minseok menekankan kata-katanya.

 _Sial. Sial._ Dengan kecepatan petir yang dia dapat entah dari mana, Jongdae langsung ngacir dari sana dengan tergesa, tak peduli faktanya namja itu baru saja menabrak pintu masuk yang tertutup. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Minseok tertawa keras di tempat mereka. Suara tawa ketiga namja itu menggelegar ke seisi kafe. Dasar para Uke!

Minseok yang pertama berhenti tertawa, diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memegang perutnya masih menahan tawa.

"Hyung lihat mukanya tadi? Hahah. Seperti udang rebus,"seru Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya.

"Benar Kyung, dasar Jongdae baru digoda begitu saja sudah kabur," tambah Baekhyun.

Minseok tak menjawab, lama dia terdiam sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi,"

Kini giliran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tersedak mendengarnya. Kedua namja itu saling melirik satu sama lain dan segera pamit pada Minseok dan keluar dari kafe dengan tergesa. Seperti mer _eplay_ kejadian Jongdae barusan, kedua orang itu juga ikut menabrak pintu masuk secara bersamaan membuat keduanya jadi tontonan gratis pengunjung kafe.

Minseok menatap aneh ke arah dua namja yang sudah menghilang dari kafe milik Appanya itu. "Sudah kukira, tidak seharusnya aku meladen mereka!" monolog Minseok geleng-geleng kepalanya.

 **...**

Baekhyun baru sampai sore hari di rumahnya, karena harus berkutat dengan Jongdae yang ngambek dengan mereka berdua. Tapi setelah mendengar kalau Minseok seakan menotice dirinya, Jongdae kembali menyebalkan seperti pertama bertemu. Dan terima kasihlah pada ucapan Minseok, karena sudah mengembalikan Kim Jongdae seperti sedia kala.

"Aku pulang!" seru Baekhyun lantang. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali, bahkan ruang tamunya sepi tak berpenghuni.

Baekhyun tak segera ke kamarnya, melainkan melirik pintu lain di depan kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, menandakan kalau penghuninya masih ada di dalam. Dengan keberanian diri tinggi, dia mengintip dan menemukan seseorang sedang membelakanginya di atas kursi. Dia menelan ludah takut, tapi mau gimana lagi, begini juga itu salah dirinya sehingga orang itu mendadak menjauh.

Ceklek! Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk di kursinya langsung menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Namja itu diam, dan langsung tak memperdulikan kedatangan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak berniat memusuhi Adiknya itu, tapi ingatan tentang peristiwa lima hari lalu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Entahlah, dia hanya tak suka ada orang lain yang dekat dengan namja itu.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Namun dia tetap melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Saat dia sudah berada di belakang namja itu dia berdehem pelan menetralkan dirinya sendiri yang gugup luar biasa.

"Chanyeollie?" ujarnya.

 _Sial!_ Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar sapaan Baekhyun barusan. Kenapa juga Baekhyun harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Apa dia mau menggoda Chanyeol? _Ya Tuhan selamatkan Baekhyun agar aku tak memakannya sekarang juga!_ teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Apa?" Balas Chanyeol masih dalam mode dingin. Padahal dia jelas menahan napasnya tadi karena takut ekhem.

"Chanyeollie marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun menunduk.

 _"Arghh! Sial. Aku bisa gila. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, sialan!"_ batin Chanyeol kembali berteriak kesetanan. Dia sudah mengusap mukanya kasar. Sabar Chanyeol sabar, ini cobaan. Monolognya.

"Siapa juga yang marah padamu! Lagipula aku tak punya waktu untuk marah padamu!" balas Chanyeol masih datar.

"Yaa! Pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar, mana ada wanita yang mau mendekat kalau kau terus menampilkan tampang menyebalkan itu!" teriak Baekhyun berang mendengar respon Chanyeol yang selalu seperti itu. Chanyeol menoleh dan balik dirinya menatap tajam ke arah namja itu.

"Yaa! Kenapa juga kau yang sewot? Terserah aku mau punya pacar atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu asal kau tahu!" Balas Chanyeol tak terima.

Baekhyun tersadar dengan ucapannya, kemudian menunduk lagi. "Maaf Chanyeollie, aku aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" cicitnya pelan kembali ke mode sebelumnya, yaitu menunduk takut mendengar suara menggelegar Hyungnya.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Chanyeol, entah dapat keberanian darimana, dia bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk. Baekhyun sontak mendongak, dan mata mereka sukses bertemu. Lama keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Hingga Chanyeol mendekat dan menyentuh pundak namja itu.

"Kau yang menggodaku, Baek," ujarnya parau di telinga Baekhyun. Sontak, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika deru napas Chanyeol mengenai telinganya.

"Apa yang kau mau? Bisa kau menjauh dariku?" tanya Baekhyun agak risih. Bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol justru mengendus leher namja itu, menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun sambil menikmati aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh namja itu.

"Stroberi." gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun kembali menegang, saat Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun mundur perlahan, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan gerakannya, dan mengunci Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Dia semakin mendekat, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan saking dekatnya.

Baekhyun tak bergerak sama sekali, dia merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Sementara Chanyeol tak berpaling dari tatapannya. Dia memegang pinggang namja yang lebih kecil seakan tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik.

"Aku memang tak bisa marah padamu, Baek!"

Chanyeol menempelkan bibir kissablenya ke bibir Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba, dan langsung di respon dengan mata Baekhyun yang membesar karena terkejut. Baekhyun tak bergerak sama sekali, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak makin cepat. Chanyeol baru ingin menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, namun terhenti karena teriakan seseorang.

"YA TUHAN! PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKKIE-KU!"

 **...**

Di sinilah ketiganya terduduk, dengan Baekhyun yang dipeluk possesif oleh Luhan, sedang di seberang sana Chanyeol sedang menatap acuh ke arah Luhan yang jelas mengganggu acara mereka tadi. Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru kau lakukan hah?" tanya Luhan sarkastik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" balas Chanyeol tak sesuai dengan harapan Luhan.

"Tidak katamu? Kau jelas baru saja menciumnya, Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila!" ujar Luhan frustasi. "Bahkan aku yang pacarnya saja belum pernah menciumnya," ujar Luhan pelan.

Chanyeol melotot mendengar ucapan namja itu, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam menanggapi keduanya. "Sudahlah, Lu. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan kotori pikirannya. Dan satu hal, jangan mengaku-ngaku pacarnya!" seru Chanyeol tak terima.

"Aku tak peduli! Kau masih bersalah dalam kasus ini!" balas Luhan bersedekap tangan.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Ini bukan salah Chanyeollie," ujar Baekhyun pelan, takut kalau Luhan akan memarahinya seperti dia memarahi Chanyeol barusan.

"Hell, tidak Baekkie ini sama sekali bukan salahmu!" tegas Luhan penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia menarik napas, dan bergantian menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih dalam mode menyebalkan dan Baekhyun yang menunduk takut atau malu, entahlah.

"Baiklah, Baiklah, menyebalkan sekali! Aku minta maaf. Baek maafkan aku. Lu, maafkan aku!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada normal.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

BRUK!

Seketika Luhan pingsan di samping Baekhyun, membuat namja itu kelabakan dan langsung memukul-mukul pelan wajah namja cantik itu. Chanyeol hanya mendengus melihat sahabatnya itu. Sudah dia duga, Luhan pasti akan pingsan.

Karena kesal Luhan tidak bangun-bangun, Baekhyun langsung menarik hidung mancung Luhan. Dan sebuah keajaiban, Luhan sadar dari pingsan 10 detiknya. Dia mengerjapkan bola mata lucu, dan melirik ke seisi ruangan. Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia memegang kepalanya dan melirik ke arah namja itu.

"Aku rasa aku baru saja bermimpi Chanyeol minta maaf padaku. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti nyata?" ujarnya sedikit bingung.

"Itu memang nyata, Hyung!" balas Baekhyun malas.

1 detik

2 detik.

BRUK!

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun melototkan matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol hanya menghela napas lelah. Luhan kali ini benar-benar tak sadarkan diri mendengar respon Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

huft ch5 apdet kakak. Kurang puas akutuh sama part ini 😂

Oh ya sekedar ngasi tau, author mau hiatus selama beberapa hari ke depan untuk operasi. Mohon doanya yah semoga operasi author Selasa nanti bisa lancar dan diberi kemudahan. Stay terus ya sama Sweet Lies. Oh ya selama autor hiatus, mungkin ada masukan sekiranya ada yang masih kurang atau apa gitu hehe silakan tinggalkan komentar di kotak review. Terima kasih dan see you

_baekhyunwife


	6. Chapter 6

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

.Warning.

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Mohon yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca ?

Dont Like Dont Read

Thanx Reviewnya hihi. Kalianlah penyemangatku.

 **Sitachaan** : huhu udah di next. Makasih yah sayang

 **Rosehyunee** : Konsumsi ff banyak2 sayang biar cepat sembuh haha

 **Baekbyyours614** : hehe iya nih, pengen beda aja gitu. Makasih loh dah mau baca

 **Namibaby** : Huhu iya nih, ga tega bikin konflik wkwk gakdeng. Tungguin aja konfliknya ya.

 **KimDoYoon** : Aku juga joms, jadian kuy? wkwk becanda kok

 **Qwerty** : Thank u :)

 **SHINeexo** : Makasih loh buat doanya sayang :)

 **Polis** : Hai salken ya. Sebisa mungkin FF ini akan ditamatin, stay tune. dan thanks pujiannya.

 **Rose** : hai mawar, thank ya hehe

 **UOcha** : Wah makasih masukkannya loh. Sebisa mungkin bakal diusahain semuanya heeh.

 **Chalienbee04** : Ugh kesayangan aku baru muncul. Ga papa sayang. Iya ih, kaka juga ngerasa aneh dengan dialognya tapi udah kak ubah kok hehe. Makasih yah

 **. . .**

Entah Chanyeol harus bahagia atau justru tidak, dia sendiri bingung dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Jam memang masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30, tapi tidak biasanya dia terbangun di jam segitu. Dia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian menghela napas lemah. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar untuk sekadar menjernihkan otaknya, atau sekalian saja dua cuci mata karena kebetulan sekali saat itu Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut basah. Khas orang baru selesai mandi.

Chanyeol melirik namja itu dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian telinganya memerah mengingat kejadian waktu itu. " _Aish! Kenapa dengan otakku ini! Pergi kau wahai pikiran kotor!"_ rutuknya heboh sambil memukul kuat kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan hal-hal aneh di otaknya. Kan tidak lucu kalau dia 'menyerang' Baekhyun pagi buta begini.

"Kau sakit kepala?" suara Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol. Dia balas melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Hah? Ani, aku baik-baik saja! Kenapa pula kau repot bertanya padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Baekhyun menghela napas, padahal dia tadi hanya basa-basi dan agak sedikit khawatir melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol itu. Tapi, melihat respon tak mengenakan namja itu dia jadi kesal sendiri dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa khawatirnya.

"Memangnya salah? Aku pikir kau habis obat tadi! Memukul kepala seperti orang gila!" balasnya tak kalah ketus.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, _What? Jadi tadi Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol itu gila? Apa-apaan itu?_

"Mwo? Kau barusan bilang apa?" teriak Chanyeol tak terima. Baekhyun pikir, rasanya percuma saja Chanyeol ini memiliki telinga lebar seperti itu, tapi tidak dipergunakan dengan baik. Dia menarik napas sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata keramat yang akan keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"KAU GILA!" Baekhyun menekankan kata-katanya sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih tak berkedip. Baekhyun sudah berlalu dari sana, sementara Chanyeol sendiri masih asyik memandangi kepergian Adiknya itu.

Chanyeol tersadar dari keterdiamannya saat melihat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan di depan sana. Karena penasaran dan juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pagi-pagi begini, dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun saja. Dia nyaris berteriak kencang ke arah Baekhyun, kalau saja dia tidak lihat ke bawah sana. Dimana, banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan segala kesibukan mereka. Dekor sana sini, berbicara panjang lebar dan segala hal.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih terdiam sambil memandang ke arah bawah, bahu namja itu bergetar, entah karena hal apa. Chanyeol bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang terguncang dengan semua ini," ujar Chanyeol menyenderkan diri di dinding dekat tempat mereka berdiri. "Ini memang sedikit tiba-tiba,"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara bariton di sampingnya, kemudian menghela napas dan ikut menyenderkan diri di samping Chanyeol. Entahlah, sepertinya dia sama bingungnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menolaknya, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Aku paham perasaanmu!" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat yang tua agak terkejut dengan penuturan Baekhyun barusan.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak. Kau tidak lihat mereka sangat bahagia?" balas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sepasang manusia yang ikutan sibuk di bawah. Saat melihat dua anak manis di atas sana sedang menatap mereka, salah satu dari keduanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Membuat kedua namja itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum tipis sambil membalas lambaian tangan Jimin dan tersenyun ke arah Sunny.

"Terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa!" eluh Baekhyun sambil menghela napas. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan mengamati wajah lelah itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak tidur, jelas sekali terdapat dua lingkaran hitam di bawah mata namja itu.

"Kau juga nanti akan jadi dewasa!" balas Chanyeol menggedikan bahu.

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Baekhyun sedikit berteriak membuat Chanyeol hendak balas teriak kalau saja tak melihat ekspresi serius dari namja itu. _"Yaa! Aku kan hanya basa basi. Huft! Sabar Chanyeol, sabar!"_ monolognya.

"Kenapa? Kau harusnya senang jadi orang dewasa. Kau bisa bebas kemana saja dan berbuat apa saja tanpa ada yang melarang seperti anak kecil!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah lalu menatap dalam Hyungnya itu. "Kau tahu. Dulu aku memang sangat ingin jadi dewasa, tapi setelah melihat semua yang terjadi antara Appa dan Eommaku, aku merasa tidak ada senangnya jadi dewasa. Orang dewasa itu egois, bilangnya baik-baik saja, padahal nyatanya? Mereka ahli berbohong! Aku tidak suka. Lebih baik aku jadi anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, daripada dewasa dengan segala kebebasan yang tidak ada gunanya!" balas Baekhyun menerawang. _Flashback_ dengan kejadian beberapa tahun terakhir yang sedang menimpanya.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan di otaknya, saking banyaknya dia bingung ingin tanya yang mana dulu. Sebagian dirinya setuju, tapi sebagian lain menentang juga pendapat Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek. Mereka pasti punya alasan lain untuk itu," balas Chanyeol menenangkan.

Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arah yang lebih tua, bukannya tenang, namja itu malah beranjak dari sana. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya, samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar ucapan datar Baekhyun.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka, Chanyeol!"

 **. . .**

Baekhyun tersenyum diam di samping Sunny, sementara Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum di sisi Jimin. Kedua orang itu baru saja selesai mengikrarkan janji mereka. Tidak mewah sama sekali. Bahkan acara suci mereka hanya diadakan di rumahnya. Jimin hanya tak ingin terlihat mencolok, lagipula Sunny sama sekali menentang acara mewah-mewah. Dia tak ingin mengulang kejadian yang sama dua kali. Dan menurutnya mau acaranya sederhana pun tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

Dan tamu yang datang juga hanya rekan kerja Jimin di kantor, teman-teman Chanyeol, serta teman-teman Baekhyun. Memang tidak ada yang spesial di acara pernikahan keduanya, namun menurut Sunny, hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum saja sudah lebih dari definisi Bahagia untuknya. Dia tahu betul, Baekhyun sangat menentang idenya itu, namun dia harus egois kali ini. Tentu saja, demi kelangsungan hidup Baekhyun. Tepat seperti dugaan Chanyeol, Sunny pasti punya alasan.

"Eomma? Kapan aku bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti ini? Aku sudah pegal, rasanya rahangku ingin lepas. Aku ingin makan!" bisik Baekhyun ke Sunny.

Sunny tersenyum melirik ke arah Baekhyun, dia tahu Baekhyun pasti kesal, namun anak itu tetap menurutinya. Dia beruntung punya anak semanis Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusak lembut rambut anaknya, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Kau lapar, ne? Makanlah, kau pasti lelah sayang. Ajak Hyungmu sana," ujar Sunny sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sama lelahnya dengan Baekhyun, karena seharian harus tersenyum lebar ke tamu-tamu yang datang.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dia mengangguk cepat kemudian berdiri ke samping Chanyeol. "Appa? Aku dan Hyung mau ke teman-teman dulu, ne?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jimin mengangguk. "Pergilah, ajak teman-temanmu makan juga!" seru Jimin.

Baekhyun memamerkan jempol dan senyum bulan sabitnya ke arah Jimin, membuat lelaki itu mau tak mau mencubit gemas pipi gembul Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bengong melihat kejadian barusan. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. _Ah! Apa-apaan ini?_ Dia memegang dada kirinya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah lain seraya menetralkan jantungnya.

"Ayo!" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol agar menjauh dari sana, masih dengan senyum. Namun tak lama kemudian wajah manisnya berubah kembali seperti tadi pagi, Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau pandai sekali berakting!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menyindir, seraya berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Sudah baik aku menolongmu, memangnya kau mau seharian tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di sana?" balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk yang tadi," ujar Chanyeol menyerah. Dia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun pergi darinya seperti tadi pagi.

"Oh itu tidak gratis, Chanyeollie!" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum. Yaa! Senyum itu lagi. Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres akan terjadi sebentar lagi. "Kau harus mengambilkan makanan untukku. Cepatlah, aku sangat lapar!" titah Baekhyun sambil mendorong-dorong Chanyeol agar segera menurutinya. Benar bukan dugaannya. Dengan rasa kesal, Chanyeol pergi juga ke arah lain hanya untuk mengambilkan Baekhyun makan.

"Ah ya, kalau perlu kau bawakan saja semuanya!" teriak Baekhyun seenak jidat. Membuat Chanyeol memberikan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah namja yang tengah tertawa bahagia di sana.

"Seharusnya aku sadar, kenapa bukan Luhan saja sih yang jadi Adikku? Kalau begitu dia pasti akan pingsan mendengar aku bilang terima kasih! Ck! Menyusahkan saja!" ujar Chanyeol menyomot salah satu kue, kemudian mengambil piring dan memasukkan makanan sesuka hatinya Toh, ini juga di rumahnya, memang siapa yang berani melarang kalau dia mengambil semua makanan itu. Tentu saja jawabannya: Tidak ada.

 **. . .**

"Hai Kyung, Jongdae!" teriak Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangan. Ah kalau sudah bertemu dengan dua kembarannya, Baekhyun pasti akan berubah manis lagi.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Kyungsoo agak khawatir. Jujur dia tahu betul bagaimana sifat sesungguh, seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana Kyungie. Apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Jongdae.

"Aku bahkan sudah kenyang, Baek. Ah ya, apa kau tahu, tadi aku bertemu dengan Minseok Hyung dan Luhan serta Sehun, ternyata mereka benar-benar teman Chanyeol. Dan satu lagi, aku lupa siapa namanya yang tinggi itu. Ah ya, Kris." ujar Jongdae seraya menunjuk ke salah satu sudut di mana orang yang sedang dibicarakan Jongdae sedang asyik berceloteh.

"Kau tidak menyebut Jongin, Jong!" ralat Kyungsoo. Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau ingat saja kalau aku tidak menyebut namanya!" Kyungsoo melotot, membuat Jongdae tak jadi tertawa. Jujur dia ngeri dengan tatapan mematikan Kyungsoo itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ke sana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Namun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang justru bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kami kan tidak kenal dengan mereka, Baek. Lagipula, mereka mana mau berteman dengan kami. Aku berdiri di sini saja rasanya sudah asing." ujar Jongdae melirik ke seisi halaman rumah.

"Ah kalian terlalu malu. Mereka pasti baik, percaya padaku." Baekhyun menarik paksa Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang tidak mau diajak menghampiri gerombolan Chanyeol. Omong-omong, namja itu kemana? Apa dia benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh makanan tadi? Ah entahlah, Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing.

"Luhan Hyung!" sapa Baekhyun ceria.

Luhan yang asyik bicara dengan kelima temannya langsung menoleh mendengar suara favoritnya. Terlihat Baekhyun dengan dua pengikutnya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Baekkie! Kau cantik sekali!" balas Luhan seraya memeluk namja itu, membuat Jongin ingin muntah rasanya.

"Aku namja Hyung. Dan asal kau tahu, kau sendiri juga cantik!" balas Baekhyun jengah dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Ah baiklah, Baekkie yang tampan. Tapi tidak lebih tampan dariku!" balas Luhan ceria.

"Baek? Jadi pacarku ne? Sarangahe!" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba dengan nada sok imut. Sontak semua yang ada di sana geger otak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tersedak liurnya sendiri. Sehun melotot, Jongin dan Minseok memutar kedua bola mata jengah.

"Eh, apa Hyung baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan aku dimana sisi ketampananmu itu, Lu?" sepertinya hanya seorang manusia yang tidak mempan dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Diam kau! Ah ya Baek, ini sepupuku namanya Yifan, dipanggil Kris. Tapi, terserah kau saja mau memanggilnya apa toh dia tak akan mempermasalahkan nama panggilannya. Tidak seperti orang yang itu," ujar Luhan seraya melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang asyik menyemil. Jongin melirik ke arah semua orang dengan tatapan. _"Apa? Aku kan hanya tak mau salah paham!"_

"Annyeong Yifan Hyung. Ah hai Minseok Hyung!" sapa Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum saja. Sementara Minseok melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja itu.

Luhan menoleh. "Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Luhan heran. Minseok mengangguk, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah ya Hyung. Aku juga ingin mengenalkan kalian teman-temanku. Ini Jongdae dan Kyungsoo." ujar Baekhyun.

"Kyungie?" ujar Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat namja mata bulat itu merasakan kokoronya dugeun dugeun. Eaak bahasanya!

"A-annyeong Sunbae!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Ah manisnya," balas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo ingin pingsan karenanya.

"Hai Jongdae, masih ingat denganku?" tanya Minseok tersenyum manis.

"A-a-annyeong Hyung." balas Jongdae salah tingkah. Dia merutuk Baekhyun yang harus melibatkannya di sini bersama Minseok pula.

"Santai saja Jongdae," balas Minseok tersenyum menenangkan. Membuat kupu-kupu di perut kim Jongdae rasanya ingin berterbangan keluar. Melihat senyum itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia setengah hidup. Karena Jongdae belum mati oke.

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya seseorang membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh. Chanyeol sedang berdiri di dekat Baekhyun.

Mereka melirik aneh ke arah namja itu, sedang Chanyeol ikut menatap bingung ke arah semuanya. Alhasil terjadilah aksi tatap menatap antara Chanyeol, dan Luhan Baekhyun and the geng.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Ah aku tahu, aku ini tampan tapi tidak usah berlebihan!" balas Chanyeol seraya menaikkan kerah bajunya.

"Huek!" jangan tanya itu siapa, sudah jelas Sehun yang mual mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. "Kau membuatku geli, Chan!" ujarnya sarkastik.

"Kau baru membobol dapur atau bagaimana? Kau belum makan setahun, Chan? Astaga!" balas Minseok menahan tawa. Melihat Minseok tertawa yang lain ikut tertawa. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang paling kencang saking lucunya. Padahal menurut Chanyeol tidak ada yang lucu darinya.

Chanyeol melirik piring yang dibawanya _, ah ya semua ini karena piring sialan ini. Yaa! Awas kau Byun Baekhyun!_ Monolog Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Kau sendiri yang minta dibawakan semuanya, ya sudah aku bawakan. Ini, aku malas bicara denganmu!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan piring itu ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelap air matanya. "Ck! Aku kan hanya bercanda, kau ini baperan sekali sih! Lagipula siapa suruh kau ambilkan semua?" balas Baekhyun tak terima disalahkan.

"Terserah!" balas Chanyeol langsung pergi dari sana. Membuat semuanya mendadak panik. Sehun dan Minseok lah yang paling panik.

"Apa dia marah karena ucapanku tadi?" ujar Sehun bertanya. Namun justru gelengan yang didapatnya.

"Tidak Sehun. Chanyeol marah denganku! Aish, matilah aku!" ujar Minseok pusing. Biarkanlah Sehun dan Minseok dengan segala pemikiran mereka, karena biasanya yang kelihatannya tenang tenang saja, justru itulah yang paling merasa panik.

"Yaa! Kalian ini kenapa sih?" ujar Jongin frustrasi.

"Diamlah hitam!" balas Minseok dan Sehun berbarengan. Jongin tersedak minumannya seketika.

"Aku pamit dulu, kalian mengobrol saja oke?" Baekhyun langaung pergi dari sana untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Sudah jelas, Chanyeol marah dengannya. Bukan dengan Sehun, apalagi Minseok.

Baekhyun melirik seisi halaman, dan dia bersyukur saat menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk sendirian di tepi kolam berenang. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja menoleh, lantas berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yaa! Berhenti!" ujar Baekhyun seraya menarik Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan tergesa saat melihat kedatangannya.

Chanyeol diam saja. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Kalau tidak ada yang penting, pergilah! Aku malas memandang wajahmu!" balas Chanyeol sarkastik tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku hanya mau bilang itu saja. Baiklah, aku akan pergi," balas Baekhyun langsung menarik diri dari pandangan Chanyeol, namun saat sebuah lingkaran tangan berada di pinggangnya, Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan terdiam dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh yang lebih muda itu dari belakang, sementara Baekhyun sama sekali tak berkutik dengan perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. Dua detik setelahnya, barulah dia bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan namja itu.

"Sebentar saja Baek, kumohon!" ujar Chanyeol parau.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia hanya diam menikmati momen ini. Matanya terpejam saat deru napas Chanyeol menggelitik di titik sensitifnya.

 **. . .**

Sementara itu di sisi lain.

 _"Kau berpikir dengan apa yang kupikirkan?"_

 _"Kurasa," balasnya._

 _"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Aku akan menjodohkannya dengan anak temanku!"_

 _"Tapi apa itu tidak akan menyakiti mereka? Aku tidak tega."_

 _"Percayalah ini tidak akan rumit. Ikuti saja permainanku!" ujar orang itu sesekali tersenyum penuh arti ke arah dua orang yang masih asyik berpelukan di salah satu sisi halaman rumah seorang Park Jimin_.

 **TBC**

Huaaa Ch6 apdet. Huhu mianhae aku baru muncul. Jujur seminggu pertama operasi aku gam bisa ngapa2in selain baring di ranjang. Minggu kedua lumayan bisa maen hp cuman masih sering pusing. Dan minggu minggu ini alhamdulillah udah nggak lagi hehe. Buat yang nungguin, maaf yak hehe.

Ah ya, jangan lupa Vote EXO di MAMA gaes. Kita diurutan kedua terus yaampun. Akyu syok ngeliat gapnya :( Pokoknya jangan lupa vote gaes. Semangat!

_Baekhyunwife


	7. Chapter 7

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya.

 **Chalienbee04** **Vflicka6104 polis**

Happy enjoy Reading!

Note: Yang cetak miring itu Flashback yah

 **. . .**

"Baek, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah lebih sebulan berada di Korea?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang sedang memakan ramen mereka sontak menoleh ke namja bermata bulat itu.

Saat ini, ketiga orang itu sedang berada di dapur rumah seorang Kim Jongdae. Mereka malas pulang awal, jadi lebih baik ke rumah namja itu saja setelah pulang sekolah. Dan karena lapar, ketiganya memutuskan untuk memasak ramen instan yang didapatnya di kulkas, dengan Kyungsoo sebagai Chef dan Jongdae asisten Chef, serta Baekhyun sebagai penonton setia mereka berdua.

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, kemudian menegak setengah air mineral dingin yang Jongdae ambilkan tadi. Kemudian matanya menerawang ke depan sana. Benar kata Kyungsoo, sudah sebulan dia berada di Korea dengan kehidupan yang baru, sekolah baru, pergaulan baru, teman baru, dan ah ya jangan lupakan keluarga barunya.

"Aku merasa senang, Kyung." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Syukurlah, Baek. Jujur aku mencemaskanmu tau. Apalagi sejak insiden Appamu itu, aku benar-benar takut kau akan berubah," ujar Kyungsoo pelan, namun Baekhyun merasakan ada raut kekhawatiran di nada suara sahabatnya.

"Ah soal itu. Jujur aku memang masih merasa sakit hati, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkannya kok. Tidak baik juga membenci orang lama-lama," balas Baekhyun.

"Emm, kalau aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu, Baek?" tanya Jongdae pelan. Dia hanya tak ingin menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. "Ah kalau kau tidak mau juga tak masalah, aku tak memaksa." tambah Jongdae sambil tersenyum kemudian menyeruput kuah ramennya dengan penuh perasaan. Dia memang sayang dengan makanan, jadi menurutnya harus diperlakukan sebaik mungkin.

"Jongdae, jangan menanyakan hal itu!" seru Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae yang memasang tampang cengonya.

"Ah tidak apa, Kyung!" sahut Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Baek..." ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena Baekhyun langsung saja mendahuluinya.

"Appaku pergi tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun malam sebelumnya, aku memang mendengar kalau mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Entah karena apa, aku juga tidak tahu, Jong," ujar Baekhyun menerawang. Namja itu menahan napas. Dia ingat betul kejadian itu, dimana dia sendirilah yang menyaksikan pertengkaran hebat antara Appa dan Eommanya. Ah membayangkan hal itu membuat dada Baekhyun sesak. Dia menepuk dadanya kuat karena tak tahan sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya.

Kyungsoo langsung panik dan berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk pelan pundak namja pendek itu, kemudian menyerahkan air putih. "Baek berhenti! Bernapaslah!" ujarnya dengan suara kalut. Kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersadar, dan segera meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Entahlah, dari dulu dia memang akan bertingkah seperti itu kalau sudah mengingat tentang Appanya.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae. "Sudah kubilang kan jangan bertanya hal itu!" bentak Kyungsoo sarkastik.

Jongdae menatap lemah ke arah Baekhyun. "Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti ini." sesal Jongdae.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Jongdae, aku saja yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. Santai saja. Aish, kenapa kalian jadi sedih sih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baek maafkan aku ne. Yaa! Kyungsoo, bicaralah, Aish aku sekarang benar-benar merasa seperti penjahat di sini!" ujar Jongdae sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di belakang Baekhyun.

"Kyungie, sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" seru Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, kemudian namja itu duduk lagi di kursinya. "Maafkan aku, Jong." sesalnya karena sudah membentak Jongdae tadi.

"Maafkan aku juga, kyung," ujar Jongdae menunduk takut.

"Yaa! Kau itu kenapa sih? Kau seperti bukan Jongdae yang kukenal, ayolah santai saja Jong!" ujar Kyungsoo seraya memukul kuat kepala cowok itu dengan sendok nasi yang entah didapatnya darimana.

Jongdae mengaduh kesakitan. "Yaa! Burung hantu sialan kau mau otakku bergeser hah? Kalau otakku hilang separuh bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab!" seru Jongdae menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang justru sedang nyengir kuda ke arahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Sementara Kyungsoo langsung ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Alhasil suara tawa mereka menggema di seluruh sudut rumah Jongdae. Untung saja Mama Kim sedang tidak di rumah, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dikiranya mereka sedang mengadakan konser di sini.

"Yaa! Berhenti tertawa sialan! Kalian tidak sadar hah, suara kalian bahkan menyamai teriakan fans EXO tau!" serunya ikut berteriak. Tuhkan sudah dibilang, suara mereka bertiga itu memang kelebihan nyaring.

"Jangan membawa EXO, sialan! Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini fanboy EXO garis keras! Kau tidak lihat wajahku ini mirip dengan salah satu personil mereka, yang tampan itu aduh siapa namanya? Ah iya BBH kalau tidak salah?" ujar Baekhyun senyam senyum tidak jelas.

"Yaa! Mengarang saja kau, jelas lebih tampan DO tau daripada BBH itu," balas Kyungsoo tak terima.

Jongdae memutar kedua matanya sebal, dengan sekali teriak dia langsung menghentikan perdebatan kekanakan antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu.

"Cuma CHEN seorang yang tampan, Paham Kalian!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Mwoya? Andwae! Aku tidak mau!" teriak namja itu seraya menatap tajam ke arah pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau tahu, aku dan Appanya sudah berteman baik. Dan perjodohan kalian sudah direncanakan jauh hari!" ujar sang lelaki dengan tatapan tenang.

"Yaa! Apa-apaan itu. Appa tidak bisa seenaknya saja dong." balas namja itu masih saja berteriak.

"Sayang, dengarkan Appamu dulu ne?" ujar sang Eomma sambil mengusap lembut rambut sang anak.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau!" masih dengan nada yang tinggi, namja itu makin menatap tajam ke arah sang Appa yang masih tersenyum tenang.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?" sang Appa memancing.

Namja itu tersedak mendengar tuduhan Appanya, kemudian melirik penuh terkejut ke arah lelaki itu. "Kapan aku pernah bilang menyukai si Bodoh itu?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Kau ini menurut saja kenapa sih?" ujar sang Appa sudah terpancing emosi. Lama-lama kesal juga dia dengan tingkah bebal anaknya itu.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mencintai si Bodoh itu. Asal tahu saja, aku sudah punya calon ku sendiri!" ujar namja itu penuh penekanan.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Nanti malam kita akan ke rumahnya, sekaligus membicarakan kapan tanggal pertunangan kalian!" final sang Appa sambil berlalu meninggalkan namja yang masih mematung di tempatnya itu.

"Sial!" teriak namja itu ikut pergi entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara mobil berhenti di depan, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu mendongak keluar. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecek ke depan sana. Siapa kiranya yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Sebuah mobil merah sudah terparkir rapi di halaman rumah seorang Park Jimin. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak mengenal siapa pemilik mobil ini. Namun setelah tiga orang keluar, barulah dia tahu siapa yang berkunjung.

"Luhan Hyung? Ah, Annyeong Tuan Xi," sapa Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Tuan Xi terhenyak. _"Ah jadi ini yang namanya Baekhyun? Pantas saja."_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah ya, kau Baekhyun bukan? Appamu ada di dalam?" tanya Tuan Xi.

"Appa? Ada di dalam. Silakan masuk, Tuan dan..." Baekhyun bingung meneruskan kata-katanya

"Ahjumma saja, sayang." balas Nyonya Xi tersenyum lembut.

"Ah nde, Ahjumma,"

Tuan dan Nyonya Xi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan masih tertahan di luar. Karena sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dari Luhan yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Baekhyun melirik namja pendek itu dan melambaikan tangannya di depan Luhan.

"Hyung? Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Baekhyun menyadarkan keterdiaman Luhan.

"Eh? Ah iya, ayo masuk," balas Luhan ikut tersenyum manis dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Di ruang tamu keluarga Park sudah ada Jimin dan Sunny yang sedang bercakap-cakap sambil sesekali tertawa hangat bersama keluarga Tuan Xi. Sangat akrab. Membuat salah satu dari dua namja itu memandang tak suka ke arah mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk berdampingan di sofa besar.

"Ah ya Jimin, dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Tuan Xi.

"Ah ya benar. Sebentar aku panggil dulu. Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Ayo turun, ada yang ingin Appa sampaikan padamu!" Teriak Jimin.

Tak lama, seorang namja tinggi muncul dari tangga. Dia menatap aneh ke arah bawah, kemudian terduduk di samping LuBaek.

"Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya Tuan Xi datang ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol agak bingung. Sementara Baekhyun yang sama bingungnya hanya diam. Sementara Luhan, ah namja itu sibuk memainkan HPnya daritadi.

"Aku lupa belum memberi tahumu Chanyeol Em sebenarnya kedatangan kami di sini, untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohan kalian!" seru Tuan Xi melirik Chanyeol bergantian melirik Luhan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi bingung. Baekhyun masih dalam mode diamnya sama sekali tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka semua. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan menghela napas kasar dan membanting HPnya di sofa.

"Sebentar sebentar, maksud kalian apa? Perjodohan? Siapa dan kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu Chanyeol dengan Luhan!"

Hanya 6 kata, tapi sukses membuat kedua namja itu membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Kenapa hanya dua? Karena namja yang satunya sudah mengepalkan tangan daritadi.

"Apa? Mengapa? Bagaimana? Argh, apa-apaan semua ini!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara meninggi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau! Kenapa Appa memaksa sih?" tanya Luhan ikut berteriak.

"Diam Luhan!" balas Tuan Xi.

"Aku juga tidak mau, Appa!" teriak Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun yang notabenenya masih terkejut hanya bisa diam. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa tak senang mendengar kabar ini. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sungguh, hatinya benar-benar terasa sesak. Mata namja pendek itu memanas tanpa alasan. Dia mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menahan sesuatu yang berlomba ingin terjun ke bawah.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja, Hyung?" seru yang muda tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol sontak melirik satu sama lain.

"Baek? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku itu mencintaimu, bukan Chanyeol!" ujar Luhan frustrasi.

"Tapi kan ini demi kebaikanmu, Hyung!" balas Baekhyun masih dengan fake smile miliknya. Lama-lama, dia merasa jadi semakin ahli saja berbohong.

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya ke arah Baekhyun. Kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. "Bisa kau jelaskan alasan, kenapa aku harus menerima perjodohan sialan ini!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara tingginya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tak menyangka Appanya bisa melakukan semua ini. Sebanyak itukah dosanya sampai-sampai harus menerima semua kenyataan ini?

"Alasannya hanya satu Chanyeol." ujar Jimin seraya melirik ke arah Sunny.

Sunny menelan ludahnya payah, jujur dia sungguh tak bisa. Tapi dia harus, karena seperti ucapan Tuan Xi tadi, perjodohan ini juga sudah direncanakan Jimin jauh-jauh hari.

"Chan? Kau tidak boleh menyukai Baekhyun!"

Hanya satu kalimat. Iya hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sunny, namun mampu membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Sementara Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu, juga hanya bisa terkejut. Apa benar Chanyeol menyukainya? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Sunny. Dia justru pergi dari sana dengan tergesa. Tak berapa lama, suara deruman Mobil terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu. Suasana ruang tamu mendadak berubah sunyi. Luhan masih mengerjapkan mata mendengar pernyataan Sunny tadi.

"Baiklah Tuan Park, kita akan membicarakan hal ini nanti. Kami pamit pulang. Selamat malam!" ujar Tuan Xi membungkuk hormat kemudian menjabat tangan Jimin.

Setelah kepergian keluarga Tuan Xi, suasana di ruang tamu benar-benar mencekam. Satu dari mereka tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Sampai suara Baekhyun lah yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Appa, Eomma, aku pamit ke kamar," ujar Baekhyun seraya melangkah gontai meninggalkan Jimin dan Sunny yang masih menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

 **. . .**

 _"Chan? Kau tidak boleh menyukai Baekhyun!"_

Kalimat itu masih berputar-putar di otak Chanyeol. Namja itu sedang berada entah dimana sekarang ini, yang jelas dia hanya duduk di atas rumput dekat sebuah danau. Chanyeol memeluk lututnya, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Memangnya selama ini aku menyukai Baekhyun?" Chanyeol seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Chanyeol PoV on_

 _Malam itu, tepat sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari rumah, mataku memandang jelas dua manusia yang berdiri di depan rumahku. Seorang wanita dan namja pendek yang sepertinya adalah anaknya. Ah aku tahu, mungkin itu wanita yang dimaksud Appa. Aku tidak begitu jelas memandang wajah bocah itu, karena sang wanita justru menutup matanya. Entah karena apa, padahal tidak ada adegan porno di depan sana! Ah lalu apa pula peduliku pada mereka. Dengan tergesa aku menjalankan mobil dan menjauh pergi dari tempat sialan itu._

 _Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu Club milik temanku. Menghabiskan waktu semalaman di sana, berceloteh, dan melakukan apa saja yang membuatku melupakan sejenak semua ini. Bahkan tak jarang aku pulang disaat subuh. Jujur hanya tempat itu aku bisa tenang sekaligus menjernihkan pikiranku._

 _Entah waktu yang berlalu begitu cepat atau bagaimana, tidak terasa pagi sudah datang saja. Aku bergegas turun ke bawah, dan pandanganku jatuh ke arah wanita yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Setahuku Appa tidak pernah memiliki pembantu semuda itu, lalu tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul dan berkata kalau dia calon ibu tiriku. Persetan dengan itu, aku tak peduli. Aku memutuskan untuk sarapan saja. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakangku, seorang namja yang kuingat adalah anak dari calon istri baru Appa._

 _Aku mematung melihatnya, jujur padahal aku baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi sesuatu yang aneh berdesir di dadaku. Apa ini yang namanya cinta pandang pertama? Ah apa-apaan itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya cinta._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya, entah kenappa aku merasa semakin tertarik dengan namja itu. Senyum bulan sabitnya, mata sipitnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang menggoda itu. Astaga, aku benar-benar merasa gila setiap melihatnya menggigit bibir karena gugup atau dia memang mau menggodaku._

 _Entah kenapa ada rasa ingin melindunginya, bahkan aku marah-marah tak jelas hanya karena teman baruku memeluknya. Sungguh klasik sekali. Tapi aku benar-benar menghindarinya semenjak itu. Aku marah? Jelas! Aku kecewa? Entahlah. Namun semua persepsiku hancur hanya karena dia mendatangiku sore itu, dan hampir saja hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi._

 _Hari berikutnya, dia kembali membawa wajah itu. Wajah putus asa, yang entah kenapa membuatku semakin yakin kalau aku harus melindunginya. Dia bercerita banyak dan aku tak tahu apakah aku salah bicara atau bagaimana, dia malah meninggalkanku dengan sebuah kalimat. "Kau sama saja dengan mereka, Chanyeol!"_

 _Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah pagi itu dan melakukan apapun yang disuruhnya. Namun tak disangka justru dia malah menertawakanku, bahkan teman-temanku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Hell aku benci di posisi itu, aku langsung pergi dan enggan bicara padanya. Namun dia lagi-lagi datang padaku dan membuat seluruh pikiranku mendadak tak bisa dikontrol, dengan lancang aku langsung memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik._

 _Lihatlah? Siapa yang benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol?_

"Ternyata aku memang mencintainya!" lirih Chanyeol pelan, namja itu menutup matanya perlahan. Dia terlalu lelah memikirkan semua itu.

 **TBC**

_Baekhyunwife


	8. Chapter 8

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Lee Taeyong

Cast akan bertambah dan berganti dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya.

 **Khakikira** **Spring921127**

Happy enjoy Reading!

 **. . .**

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di sekolahnya, namja manis itu tersenyum manis ke beberapa orang yang sedang menyapanya. Dia baru saja melangkah ke arah koridor yang lumayan ramai karena bel masuk mungkin sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

"Baek, tunggu!" teriak seseorang. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja sedang membungkuk dengan napas naik turun di depannya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja ini. Baekhyun hendak ikut membungkuk, namun tak jadi karena namja itu lebih dahulu berdiri, dan sontak membuat Baekhyun hampir terjengkang karena terkejut dengan pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Yaa! Kau mau membunuhku hah!" hardik Baekhyun sambil menatap nyalang ke arah namja yang terkejut mendengar suara menggelegar Baekhyun.

"Aish kau mengejutkanku, tau. Aku minta maaf." ujarnya.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas."Cepat katakan apa maumu?" ujar Baekhyun malas.

Namja itu tak buru-buru menjawab, dia justru menyerahkan sebuah benda ke arah Baekhyun. Lama Baekhyun terdiam dengan sorot mata bingung, sebelum akhirnya menerima apa yang dipegang namja tadi. Baekhyun melirik aneh ke arah namja yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum cangggung.

Dia menatap penuh selidik ke arah si namja, "Kau salah satu _stalker-_ ku yah?" tanyanya penuh selidik seraya menunjuk wajah tampan namja itu.

Sontak saja namja itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, seraya meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa tuduhannya barusan sama sekali tidak benar. "Aniyo, ku-kupikir semua orang menyukai susu stroberi?" balasnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian menggedikan bahu. "Tidak semuanya tahu! Tapi tidak masalah, terima kasih Taeyong-ssi!" ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Lee Taeyong, siswa kelas X-B itu- samping kelas Baekhyun-tersenyum canggung dengan tangan bergetar.

"K-kau mengenalku?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Tentu saja. Itu papan namamu bukan?" ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjuk ke arah seragam Taeyong. Namja itu seketika tersenyum malu, dia pikir Baekhyun memang mengenalnya, tapi ternyata? Ah sudahlah.

"Ah kau benar, hehe." Taeyong tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lagi (?)

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menyeruput sedikit susu stroberi yang Taeyong berikan tadi. Hal itu membuat namja yang satunya mendadak terdiam, dia tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun mau menerima pemberiannya itu. Ah tidak sia-sia dia menyogok Jongdae kemarin untuk memberi tahu kesukaan Baekhyun. _Terima kasih Jongdae!_ monolognya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu, Baek." pamitnya yang cuma dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menatap kepergian namja itu, dia menggedikan bahu dan hanya tersenyum seraya melangkah juga untuk sampai ke kelasnya.

"Penggemar baru?" sapa seseorang, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Lama-lama, justru kau yang seperti _Stalker_ , Kyung!" ujar Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Memang, dia daritadi tersenyum namun percayalah, hatinya sama sekali tidak sebahagia itu. Sudah kukatakan, dia semakin hari semakin pintar berbohong.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak takut apa kalau di dalam minuman itu ada narkobanya? Atau lebih parah lagi dia memasukkan racun? Yaa! Lain kali jangan seperti itu, Baek. Bisa saja dia berniat jahat padamu! Aish kau ini bagaimana sih!" seru Kyungsoo khawatir namun justru terlihat mengganggu dimata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merebut dan segera memeriksa minuman yang dipegang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal dengan tingkah Kyungsoo barusan, dia segera merebut kembali miliknya lagi dan kali ini menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. Baekhyun melempar bekas botol itu di tempat sampah depan kelasnya. Dia berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kalaupun dia berniat meracuniku, itu tidak masalah. Paling aku langsung mati bukan!" ujarnya sebal, kemudian berlari masuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih cengo di depan kelas sambil memahami ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya setelah suara bel berbunyi keras. Dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk diam di bangkunya. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Apa dia baru saja bilang ingin mati tadi?" tanyanya bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau duluan saja, Baek. Aku dan Jongdae ada urusan sebentar," ujar Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya ke kantin untuk istirahat. Baekhyun mengangguk, dan melihat tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo karena namja bermata bulat itu sibuk dengan bukunya, Baekhyun menyimpulkan kalau mereka memang tidak bisa diganggu saat ini.

"Yaa! Jongdae, jangan diam saja bodoh. Bantu aku mencari data ini!" seru Kyungsoo berang saat melihat Jongdae hanya bengong di bangkunya.

Baekhyun langsung keluar kelas dan segera menuju kantin, karena demi apapun, kalau urusan perut selalu harus dinomersatukan. Sejujurnya dia ada ulangan setelah ini, tapi dia lebih mementingkan makanan daripada belajar. Toh kalau dia makan juga tak akan membuatnya tidak lulus ulangan bukan?

"Baek? Sendirian saja? Kemana perginya dua penjagamu itu?" sapa seseorang.

Baekhyun bersyukur ada Luhan di sini, setidaknya dia ada teman untuk pergi ke kantin. "Ah iya Hyung, mereka sepertinya sibuk hari ini!" balas Baekhyun seadanya.

Luhan manggut-manggut. Kemudian matanya berbinar senang. "Makan denganku, ne?" tanyanya penuh harap. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Aku yang traktir!" tambah Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Dengan senang hati, Hyung!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah semangat.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, dengan senyum palsu di kedua wajah mereka berdua.

"Makan yang banyak, ne. Aku yang bayar semua, biar kau cepat besar!" ujar Luhan ikut menyumpit makanannya. Dia tersenyum senang melihat betapa lahapnya namja di depannya itu makan. Ah menggemaskan sekali, monolog Luhan.

"Akwu kwan swudhah bhesal Hyung!" balas Baekhyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan.

"Yaa! Telan dulu makananmu, Baek. Kau bisa tersedak nanti!" seru Luhan berang.

"Akwu twidak, uhuk-uhuk, hoek!"

Luhan panik dengan sigap dia menyodorkan minumannya ke Baekhyun yang sedang memukul-mukul dadanya itu. Baekhyun langsung menegak air itu sampai setengah. Luhan segera pindah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aish kan sudah kubilang tadi, kau tidak percaya sih!" seru Luhan tegas. Kali ini ucapannya terdengar mutlak menurut Baekhyun, membuat namja itu menunduk takut.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyung," cicitnya pelan.

Luhan menghela napas pelan, "Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, ne? Kau membuatku jantungan tadi!" ujar Luhan pelan, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih mencerna kalimat Luhan barusan. _"Apa Luhan Hyung benar-benar menyukaiku? Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Bukankah mereka sudah dijodohkan?"_ Baekhyun seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia jadi bingung sendiri dengan situasi ini.

"Kau kenapa?" ujar Luhan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterdiamannya.

Baekhyun tersadar, kemudian dia menatap Luhan. "Hyung? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi bingung, namun tak lama dia justru tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut pendek namja manis itu. "Tentu saja, kapan aku tidak serius denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tapi, bukankah Hyung dan Chanyeol..."

"Baek, jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Kau kan tahu sendiri, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai si bodoh itu!" serunya tegas.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham, dia tak ingin memancing emosi namja cantik itu lagi. Sepertinya dia sama kacaunya dengan Chanyeol. Buktinya sampai sekarang Chanyeol tak menampakkan wajahnya walau hanya sebentar. Entah kemana perginya namja itu, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu. Namun saat melihat si silver tadi pagi di parkiran, Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol ada di sekolah saat ini.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menanyakan keberadaan namja itu, namun beberapa seruan membuatnya berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Baek! Baekhyun! Yaa!"

"Yaa pelan-pelan, sialan! Kau daritadi menginjak kakiku tau!"

"Kau pakai sepatu, kalau kau lupa!"

"Tapi tetap saja kakiku sakit!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berlari tergesa menuju ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Napas kedua namja itu terdengar ngos-ngosan, bahkan Kyungsoo juga terlihat masih memakai kacamata belajarnya. Keduanya langsung duduk menetralkan napas mereka yang masih memburu.

"Chan chan Taeyong kelas ribut!" ujar Jongdae membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening mereka. Bingung dengan ucapan Jongdae.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

"Chanyeol dan Taeyong berkelahi, Baek, Sunbae! Sekarang mereka ada di ruang BK!" seru Kyungsoo saat napasnya sudah lebih teratur.

"MWO"/"APA!"

Tanpa babibu kedua namja itu langsung berlari sekuat mungkin, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang cengo menatap betapa lajunya lari kedua namja itu. Jongdae yang memang sedang haus berat, langsung menegak habis minuman milik Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Bibi, apa makanan ini sudah dibayar?" tanya Jongdae.

"Iya sudah, tadi namja cantik itu yang membayar," balas Bibi penjaga kantin.

Mata Jongdae berbinar-binar. "Ah dewi fortuna, kau baik sekali. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar!" serunya langsung menyumpit makanan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang memang masih banyak di meja.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola mata jengah. Capek hati, jiwa, raga Kyungsoo melihat tingkah Jongdae ini, dia langsung saja meninggalkan Jongdae yang sibuk menghabiskan makanan milik Luhan dan Baekhyun. _Hei tidak baik tahu membuang-buang makanan. Lebih baik masuk ke perutku. Lumayan, gratis!_ monolognya dengan senyum cerah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua? Lee Taeyong? dan kau, Park Chanyeol?" desis Yoona Ssaem selaku guru BK. Walaupun dia wanita, tapi percayalah, galaknya melebihi guru matematika Chanyeol sewaktu SMP dulu. Tatapannya saja membuat orang langsung keder.

"Tanyakan saja padanya!" ujar Chanyeol, sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri di sekitar sudut bibir kanannya.

Lain Chanyeol lain pula Taeyong, namja itu malah merasakan nyeri di sekitar wajahnya. Karena jujur pukulan Chanyeol tadi justru mengenai pipi kirinya, dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan asal kalian tahu.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa, Sunbae?" tanya Taeyong bingung sambil memegang pipi kirinya, sungguh, ini benar-benar sakit.

"Tentu saja kau berniat jahat pada Baekhyun!" sergah Chanyeol, membuat Taeyong membulatkan mata dengan mulut menganga. Dia bingung dengan ucapan Seniornya itu.

"Kau sengaja menaruh sesuatu di lokernya bukan, mungkin saja itu narkoba dan nanti kau akan menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak lalu Baekhyun akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" tambah Chanyeol, yang membuat Taeyong semakin meringis dengan tuduhan palsu namja tinggi itu.

"DIAM!" bentak Yoona Ssaem sambil menatap tajam kedua namja yang sama-sama terluka di bagian wajah itu. "Apa benar Taeyong?" tanya Yoona menatap ke namja di samping kirinya.

"Tentu tidak, Ssaem. Aku mana berani melakukan hal sejahat itu, Sunbae. Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan hal seperti yang Chanyeol Sunbae bilang tadi!" bela Taeyong, jujur saja wajahnya sudah pucat pasi karena takut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Chanyeol di depan sana.

"Tapi kau memasukkan sesuatu di sana! Yaa! Mengaku saja kau, bocah!" teriak Chanyeol membuat Taeyong menelan ludah. _Mama tolong aku!_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Apa kau bisa diam Tuan Park!" balas Yoona sengit. Jujur saja dia tak percaya dengan tuduhan Chanyeol tadi, mana mungkin siswa semanis Taeyong mau melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Sumpah, Ssaem aku sungguh-sungguh tidak berniat jahat dengan Baekhyun," ujarnya lagi kali ini dengan suara kalut. Sepertinya daritadi dia terus-terusan dituduh yang bukan-bukan. _Apa salah Taeyong, Tuhan?_ monolognya

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Chanyeol berdecih.

"Aku-aku hanya memasukkan bunga di dalamnya," cicit Taeyong. "Kalau tidak percaya, Ssaem bisa memeriksanya sekarang juga."

Chanyeol dan Yoona terdiam. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang mematung mendengar ucapan Hoobaenya barusan. _Apa katanya tadi? Bunga? Tapi untuk apa? dan kenapa?_ Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Pandangannya seakan mengabur untuk beberapa saat, sebelum suara Yoona Ssaem memecah keheningan.

"Ekhem! Jadi Tuan Park, apa ada masalah dengan semua ini?" tanya Yoona Ssaem.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi diam dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Aku minta maaf, Sunbae!" ujar Taeyong pelan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan sialan itu. Iya, karena sudah membuatnya seperti orang bodoh, apalagi di depan Hoobaenya sendiri. Taeyong dan Yoona hanya menghela napas melihat kepergian namja tinggi itu. Lalu Yoona bergantian menatap Taeyong.

"Seharusnya kau juga tidak boleh seperti itu, walau tidak berniat jahat, tapi kalau kau melakukannya diam-diam orang pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan ulangi lain kali. Kau boleh pergi." ujar Yoona.

Taeyong mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat ke arah wanita itu. Taeyong menyesal. _Cukup sekali saja aku berurusan dengan Park itu!_ tekadnya sudah bulat.

Lain dengan Taeyong, lain pula Chanyeol, sepertinya kesialannya tidak hanya di situ, baru dia melangkah keluar, wajah seseorang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini, muncul di depannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Chanyeol berlalu menjauh dari kedua namja itu.

"Hyung, aku akan mengejarnya, ne?" Baekhyun berlari mengekor namja tinggi yang sudah jauh di depan sana. Luhan hanya mengikuti diam-diam dua orang itu.

 **. . .**

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, kemudian duduk di atas ranjang UKS sekedar menenangkan pikirannya yang bercabang kemana-mana. Namun saat melihat siluet seseorang di dekatnya, matanya yang semula terpejam mendadak terbuka dan menatap aneh ke arah samping. Baekhyun tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya datar.

Baekhyun menunduk takut. "Kau terluka?" bukannya menjawab, dia justru menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas sudah ada jawabannya.

"Kau tidak lihat?" balas Chanyeol enggan membuka matanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langaung berlalu dari sana. Chanyeol hanya mengintip, dan memejamkan matanya lagi. "Kalau dia khawatir, kenapa dia lari?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Namun tak sampai dua menit, Baekhyun kembali lagi ke sana, namun kali ini bersama kotak P3K di tangannya. Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi, dan menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun. Suasana UKS memang sepi, hanya ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan seorang penjaga UKS yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya di meja sana.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Aku akan mengobatimu," balas Baekhyun tak memperdulikan nada angkuh Chanyeol. Dia membuka kotak itu, mengambil kapas dan alkohol serta beberapa benda yang diyakininya bisa mengobati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Percuma saja, aku tak akan sembuh dengan semua itu!" balasnya kini duduk diatas ranjang dengan tangan bersedekap.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Lalu aku harus mengobatimu dengan apa?" tanyanya putus asa.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring seraya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya itu. "Tentu saja dengan bibirmu!" ujar Chanyeol langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu refleks memeluknya.

 **. . .**

"Kau ketahuan!" ujar suara seseorang mengejutkan Luhan yang sedang mematung di depan UKS dengan mata yang sedaritadi melirik ke arah ranjang.

"Ck! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Luhan malas, Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengintip orang yang sedang berciuman?" ujar Sehun.

Wajah Luhan memerah. "Diam kau sialan!" hardiknya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menarik Luhan menjauh dari sana. "Kau sangat manis kalau sedang cemburu," ujarnya.

Luhan berhenti berjalan, dia menatap dalam ke arah Sehun. Kemudian namja cantik itu memegang tangan Sehun. "Sehun, Pacaran denganku, yuk?" ujar Luhan.

Sehun mematung mendengar ucapan namja di sampingnya _. Apa Luhan baru saja menembakku? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dan lagi, seharusnya posisi menembak itu dirinya bukan Luhan? Eh? Sehun kau mikir apa sih?_

"Diam, kuanggap iya!" final Luhan dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Jongin yang sedang lewat, tak sengaja melihat objek WAW di depannya langsung terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya masih asyik memandang ke arah dua manusia yang saling bergandengan di depan sana. Dan omong-omong, dia yakin betul kalau kedua manusia itu sudah jelas adalah sahabatnya.

"Dunia semakin aneh!" ujarnya.

Biarkanlah Jongin adu argumen dengan pikirannya sendiri. Susah memang berhadapan dengan orang yang mempunyai IQ jongkok, seperti Kim Jongin.

 **TBC**

Makin tidak jelas ini cerita. Keep voting aeris, biarkan saja antis berkarya mereka memang bangsat jadi nggak usah heran.

_Baekhyunwife


	9. Chapter 9

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Kim Joonmyeon

Zang Yixing

Cast akan bertambah dan berganti dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya.

 **Khakikira:** ceye kan emang suka gitu loh

 **Rose:** makasih reviewnya

 **Bona:** thanks reviewnya

 **chalienBee04:** soal Lulu, dia beneran suka kok kalau kamu penasaran hehe. Tapi ada tapinya loh. Staytune aja hehe

Happy enjoy Reading!

 **. . .**

"Baek, mau ke kafetaria tidak hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam kelas.

"Memangnya di sekolah kita ada kafetaria?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Namja itu duduk di bangkunya, dia membuka tas dan mengambil jus stroberi yang dia beli di perempatan jalan tadi. Namja itu menegaknya sediki, kemudian menyodorkan sebotol lainnya ke Kyungsoo, yang diterima baik oleh namja bermata bulat itu. _Terima kasih!_ Sirat Kyungsoo tak langsung meminumnya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir sekolah elit seperti ini tidak memiliki kafetaria. Ah salah sendiri sih kau tidak pernah berkeliling. Jangankan kafetaria, taman, kolam berenang, rooftop semua ada. Tapi kalau rooftop itu sudah jadi hak milik anak kelas 12 sih." balas Kyungsoo menggedikan bahu acuh, toh dia juga tidak akan mati kalau tidak bisa datang ke rooftop.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kepala paham. Tapi dia juga bingung mau ikut Kyungsoo atau ke kantin sekolah saja. Ah dan omong-omong kemana perginya si kotak itu? Sepertinya daritadi Baekhyun tidak melihat keberadannya. Tumben-tumbenan dia belum datang di saat jam begini. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas dimana 4 orang namja sedang lewat diikuti teriakan beberapa yeoja dan namja di kelas Baekhyun.

 _"Ah Chanyeol Oppa, kenapa kau tampan sekali!"_

 _"Luhan Sunbae juga cantik tau!"_

 _"Kupikir Luhan dan Sehun Sunbae cocok tau!"_

 _"Berisik Oy!"_

 _"Suara kalian mengganggu, sialan!"_

 _"Sirik aja! Ah saranghae Jongin Oppa!"_

Baekhyun hanya diam di tempatnya sambil mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari anak kelasnya. Luhan berhenti diikuti ketiga temannya, namja manis itu melayangkan ciuman jarak jauh untuk Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun meringis malu di tempatnya.

 _"Saranghae Baby Baek!"_ isyarat Luhan dengan mulutnya. Sehun dan Jongin cuma tertawa maklum dengan tingkah Luhan yang memang suka malu-maluin. Chanyeol cuma mendengus, kemudian tatapannya jatuh ke arah Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sejenak waktu terasa berhenti di antara mereka berdua, Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas warna biru di sudut bibir Chanyeol masih ada, lalu tiba-tiba otaknya berputar mengingat apa yang semalam di lakukannya di UKS. Ah sial! Baekhyun menggeram pelan, dia langsung menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Dia sangat malu sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun segera menyentuh pundak sahabatnya. Dengan wajah heran, dia melirik Baekhyun yang masih menunduk. Jujur Baekhyun benar-benar malu. Aish kenapa dia bisa jadi salah tingkah begini sih. Ah salahkan saja Chanyeol yang menciumnya tidak tahu tempat. Oh jadi kalau tidak di UKS kau mau begitu, Byun? _Yaa! Otak sialan mikir apa sih!_ rutuknya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Yah, dia yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja tinggi itu.

"Dia? Dia siapa? Bukankah kau seharusnya bilang mereka?" respon Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Baekhyun tersadar dengan ucapannya. "Eh, iya maksudku apa mereka sudah pergi?" ujar Baekhyun tergagap kali ini pipinya semakin memerah karena malu.

"Mereka sudah pergi kok, ayo angkat wajahmu!" seru Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menurut dan pandangannya dialihkan ke luar kelas, benar saja keempat namja tadi sudah menghilang. Baekhyun menghela napas lega, kemudian membenarkan letak duduknya yang agak tak nyaman.

BRAK!

"Yaa! Apa tidak bisa santai saja, Jong!" teriak marah seorang yeoja yang sedang mengoleskan lipstick di bibirnya, saat pintu depan kelas di buka dengan keras oleh seorang namja berwajah kotak yang tadi Baekhyun tanyakan kemana perginya.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongdae justru duduk di bangku guru sambil menatap ke arah siswa yang ada di dalam kelas. Beberapa siswa mendelik sebal ke arah Jongdae, sedang namja itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yamg diberikan anak-anak, terutama yeoja dengan sebuah garis panjang merah di sekitar pipinya.

"Lee Ssaem telat!" ujar Jongdae, kemudian mendapat tatapan terkejut dari seluruh pasang mata di kelas X-A.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa!"

"Sudah berapa bulan, Jong!"

"Tapi Lee Ssaem kan namja, mana bisa telat!"

"Oy kalian ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya Kyungsoo mendengar respon ambigu teman-temannya. Baekhyun cuma cekikikan tidak jelas membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam.

"Maksudku, Ssaem telat datang!" ralat Jongdae sambil bergidik ngeri menatap yeoja yang kini memberikan jari tengah padanya.

"Tuhkan benar, sepertinya kita harus memeriksa gender Lee Ssaem!"

"Yaa! Maksudku bukan itu sialan!" teriak Jongdae berang. "Ssaem terjebak macet, jadi dia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa pikiran anak kelas 10 bisa sejauh itu sih?" ujar Jongdae menggeram pelan. Sumpah, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimakan para cecunguk itu, atau mereka kebanyakan membaca cerita 18+ ah entahlah, buat apa juga Jongdae mengurus hal seperti itu.

"Yah!" koor hampir seluruh siswa, kecuali Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan yeoja tadi tentunya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi sih? Kupikir Ssaem benar-benar telat yang 'itu'!" ujar seorang namja kelewat kecewa.

"Ngomong nih sama bokongku!" seru Jongdae frustrasi dan memutuskan kembali ke bangkunya daripada meladen kalimat tidak waras dari bedebah itu. Begini-begini, Jongdae masih suci tau. Kalo kata Kyungsoo sih. _Suci bokongmu! Jelas-jelas ketika ulang tahunmu yang ke 17 kau langsung buru-buru nonton Hentai!_ Kalau sudah begitu, Jongdae tak akan bisa berkilah lagi.

"Poor Jongdae!" teriak Baekhyun sambil tertawa remeh dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kucium baru tau rasa kau!" balas Jongdae tak kalah berteriak. Sontak, Baekhyun terdiam dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 _"Kenapa si sialan itu malah berkata seperti itu!"_ erangnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, kemudian bergantian melirik ke arah Jongdae yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tas. Tidur sepertinya pilihan yang tepat saat ini untuk Jongdae.

"Baek? Wajahmu memerah!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memegang pipi mochi namja itu.

"Diamlah!" balas Baekhyun ketus.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menguap untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pasalnya dia sedang duduk termenung dengan wajah ditekuk, sendirian pula, iya sendirian seperti cowok kurang belaian, pasalnya kedua ajudannya itu mendadak hilang saat ketiganya sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin. Jadi daripada mereka tidak dapat tempat, lebih baik Baekhyun jalan duluan. Dan keputusannya benar-benar salah.

"Hoam!" Baekhyun menguap lagi dan lagi. "Tau begini, mending cari Kyungsoo sama Jongdae dulu tadi! Baekhyun bodoh!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Syukurlah penderitaan Baekhyun tak begitu lama, karena keenan manusia itu sudah kelihatan batang hidungnya. Tunggu sebentar, keenam? Iya keenam, karena bukan hanya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo saja ada di sana, tapi keempat namja yang tadi berada di depan kelas X-A juga mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Hai Baekkie!" sapa Luhan dengan senyum menawan. Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyun juga, walau pandangannya daritadi terpokus ke namja yang sibuk dengan HPnya itu.

"Kau mau makan apa? Ah, hari ini aku akan traktir kalian semua!" seru Luhan, membuat Jongin dan Jongdae tersenyum senang, kalau urusan gratis mereka berdua akan berdiri paling depan pastinya.

"Jinjja, Lu?" tanya Jongin bersemangat sekali.

"Tentu saja, kapan aku berbohong denganmu?" balas Luhan acuh, karena dia masih fokus menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Semua, Sunbae?" kali ini Jongdae yang bersuara.

Luhan melirik ke arah namja itu. "Tentu saja semua, termasuk kau dan Kyungsoo!" tambah Luhan yang semakin membuat mata Jongdae berbinar cerah.

"Ah gomawo, Sunbaenim!" seru Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, dan dibalas senyuman oleh yang lebih tua.

"Lu kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun kemudian memikirkan objek semalam yang tak sengaja di lihatnya. Sepertinya dugaan Jongin benar kalau kedua namja itu ada sesuatu.

"Aku mencium bau-bau orang pacaran!" celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh. Langsung saja senyum penuh artinya tercetak jelas di bibir seorang Kim Jongin. "Ugh, kompak sekali menolehnya!"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Sebaiknya kau pesan makanan sana. Ah ya, aku mau makanan apa saja, Hun. Belikan saja sesuka hatimu, yang penting Baekki-ku tidak kelaparan!" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian menarik Jongin agar mengikutinya, untuk sesaat Jongin tak masalah, asal dia bisa makan gratis.

Chanyeol kembali fokus dengan HP-nya, entah apa yang sedang dilakukan namja itu, biarkanlah dia dengan dunianya. Tak berapa lama, Sehun dan Jongin sudah kembali dengan dua pegawai kantin di belakang mereka, yang sedang membawakan makanan yang dipesan kedua namja itu.

"Selamat makan" teriak Jongin seraya melahap makanannya. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo ikut menyumpit makanan mereka berdua. Sementara keempat lainnya makan dengan tenang. Yah sangat tenang. Tidak semua sih.

"Baek, Aaa! Makanan datang!" seru Luhan. Baekhyun menerima suapan dari Luhan, dan Jongin cuma menatap jengah ke arah dua manusia itu. Masih saja kekanakan. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu, kemudian ikut menyuapkan Luhan makanan.

"Buka mulutmu rusa jelek!" seru Sehun mengarahkan sumpit ke arah namja cantik di samping Baekhyun, dan tanpa ragu Luhan langsung menerima suapan itu.

Jongin berhenti menyuap. _Aish kenapa mereka ini? Apa hari ini acara suap-suapan seperti anak kecil? Heol, kalian sudah besar kalau kalian lupa_. Monolog Jongin sambil adu gulat dengan otaknya. Dia malas melihatnya, jadi dia melanjutkan makan saja, malah kali ini entah angin darimana dia mau berbagi daging dengan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol diam di tempatnya, memandang kegiatan ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan datar. Bergantian dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanan, lalu ke arah Luhan yang masih menerima suapan dari Sehun, dan terakhir ke arah namja albino di sampingnya yang sibuk menyumpitkan makananya ke Luhan.

 _"Apa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun? Tidak biasanya dia mau dekat dengan orang lain, selain Baekhyun!"_ batin Chanyeol.

"Hyung, minum," rengek Baekhyun. Sontak Kyungsoo menyerahkan minumannya ke Luhan, dan berlanjut ke Baekhyun yang langsung meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Baek. Kau ini, kan sudah kubilang kemarin kalau makan itu jangan terburu-buru," ujar Luhan seraya mengelap bibir Baekhyun dengan tisu.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan membuat namja cantik itu gemas dan langsung mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun. "Aish, kenapa kau itu imut sekali sih, Baek!" kali ini Luhan mencubit kedua pipi mochi namja di sampingnya.

BRAK!

Chanyeol menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh tatapan jatuh ke arah namja itu. Bahkan beberapa Hoobaenya yang duduk di belakang bangku mereka langsung mengumpat, karena saking terkejutnya mendengar gebrakan itu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka semua tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau pendek! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu! Kau pikir apa posisiku di sini? Hanya diam melihatmu seperti itu, kau tidak sadar apa denganku? Oh atau kau lupa apa posisiku?" ujar Chanyeol, membuat kelima orang itu bingung.

Baekhyun menelan ludah takut. Apa Chanyeol baru saja cemburu dengan Baekhyun karena sudah merengek manja dengan Luhan? Tapi kan Luhan sendiri yang memaksa Baekhyun. _Apa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Luhan Hyung? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak boleh dekat dengan Luhan Hyung?_ batin Baekhyun.

Oh tidak! Mata Baekhyun memanas. _Sial!_ Apa-apan dia ini, kenapa malah dirinya yang sedih. Seharusnya dia senang bukan, kalau Chanyeol sudah mau menerima Luhan. _Ah bodoh kau Baekhyun! Tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini!_ Monolognya sambil menahan cairan bening yang berlomba-lomba untuk meluncur di kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku selesai!" pamit Baekhyun langsung membawa dirinya pergi entah kemana, yang jelas perasaannya benar-benar memburuk saat ini. Sudahlah, dia ingin menghilang saja untuk beberapa waktu. Atau sekalian saja dia membolos sampai bel pulang nanti? Sepertinya opsi kedua adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

Mereka berlima masih menatap kepergian Baekhyun, dan memahami maksud ucapan namja itu. Chanyeol yang pertama kali sadar.

"Argh! Sial!" umpatnya sambil menarik rambut. " _Kau salah paham, Baekhyun! Aku cemburu pada Luhan yang bisa sedekat itu denganmu!"_ batin Chanyeol berteriak kalut.

Luhan hanya diam, Sehun juga, sementara Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo menunduk takut. Jonginlah yang paling bengong diantara kelimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, tapi hal itu tak membuat seorang namja manis bahkan sekedar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. Tidak, matanya memang menatap ke arah buku, tapi percayalah pikirannya sedang mengambang terpisah kemana-mana. Benar, daritadi dia hanya termenung dengan buku sebagai tameng agar dia tak diusir dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun tersadar ketika ada yang menepuk pelan bahunya, dia menoleh dan mendapati namja yang dikenalinya sebagai Ketua Osis itu sedang menatap aneh ke arahnya. Namja itu berkulit putih, dia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan menampilkan di lesung pipi di wajahnya. _Ah, manis sekali!_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kau sendirian? Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Annyeong, Sunbaenim!" sapa Baekhyun agak canggung.

"Panggil Yixing Gege saja," ujar namja yang bernama Zang Yixing itu. Ya, dia adalah Ketua Osis tahun ini, setelah menggantikan posisi Joonmyeon yang menjabat Osis tahun lalu. Tentu saja karena Joonmyeon sudah kelas 12, dan berkat bantuan Joonmyeon pula Yixing bisa menjabat jadi Ketua Osis.

"Ah ya Gege. Gege juga kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu Joonmyeon," balas Yixing kembali tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu rak buku, dan benar saja di sana ada seorang namja pendek sedang sibuk memilih.

"Oh begitu," balas Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kau sendiri? Aku lihat daritadi kau termenung?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ck! Dia ketahuan, sama Ketua Osisnya sendiri pula. Kurang memalukan apa lagi namanya itu. Baekhyun menutup bukunya, kemudian menghela napas. Dia bimbang, apa seharusnya dia memberititahu ke namja ini. Bahkan, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbicara.

"Ah kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak masalah," balas Yixing lembut dan kembali tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun tersihir untuk sesaat.

"Aku hanya menenangkan pikiranku, Gege," jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Yixing? Kau bersama siapa?" tanya seseorang. Baekhyun dan Yixing sontak menoleh.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ah aku hanya mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol, sepertinya dia punya sedikit masalah," ujar Yixing.

Joonmyeon ikut duduk di samping Yixing. "Kau ada masalah apa anak muda?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Yixing mendelik. "Sudah kubilang, humormu itu receh Joon!" ucap Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun yang tadinya diam, mendadak tertawa keras. Aneh, entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat kedua orang ini bebannya sedikit terangkat. Yixing dan Joonmyeon menoleh, dan saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Lihat, bahkan dia tertawa mendengarnya. Artinya humorku sedikit meningkat!" ujar Joonmyeon bangga.

"Baekhyun itu tertawa karena wajah bodohmu itu, bukan humormu asal kau tahu!" balas Yixing malas.

"Aish sudahlah, terserah apa katamu saja. Aku mengalah, fine!" seru Joonmyeon final.

"Hyung dan Gege benar-benar lucu," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum sampai matanya sedikit menghilang.

"Ah manisnya!" ujar Yixing langsung mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. _Aish, kenapa harus pipiku lagi sih yang jadi sasaran mereka?_ Monolog Baekhyun. _Salahkan saja pipimu yang seperti kue mochi itu, Byun!_ kalau kata Kyungsoo.

"Gege? Apa aku boleh bertanya _sesuatu?"_ seru Baekhyun. Baekhyun pikir Yixing adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukan Kyungsoo, Jongdae apalagi Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" balas Yixing dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar. "Emm, apa salah kalau aku emm menyukai Hyung angkatku sendiri?" entah datang darimana, ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Yixing dan Joonmyeon saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Yixing menatap dalam ke arah namja manis yang sedang menggigit bibir resah menunggu jawaban dari Yixing

"Semua orang boleh jatuh cinta, Baek. Kalau kau suka, kenapa ragu?" balas Yixing.

"Aku, aku hanya bingung, Ge," ujar Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Kau pikirkan baik-baik. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Kalau suka, bilang saja jangan dipendam, ne?" ucap Yixing.

Baekhyun tak menjawab maupun mengangguk. _Masalahnya, dia akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan Hyung, Ge. Dan aku tidak ingin egois saja, karena kupikir aku ini masih anak kecil! Bukan orang dewasa!_ batin Baekhyun bimbang.

Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di balik pintu perpustakaan. Namja itu daritadi mendengar jelas apa saja yang dibicarakan ketiga orang di dalam sana. Hatinya mendadak berdenyut tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namja itu merogoh kantong celananya, meraih HPnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

 _"Halo!"_ sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Sehun, kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang!"

 **TBC**

Waduh semakin tidak jelas saja ini cerita. Ah yah cuma mau ngasih tahu, kayanya aku bakalan fas update. Dan chapternya gak bakal lebih dari 20. Jadi bentar lagi mau tamat nih FF Yeay! Yehet!. Dan yah kalau ada yang nanya bakalan Happy atau Sad aku ga tau haha. Intinya staytune terus deh.

_Baekhyunwife


	10. Chapter 10

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Kim Minseok

Wu Yifan

Cast akan bertambah dan berganti dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya.

 **Qwerty** **chalienBee04**

Happy enjoy Reading!

 **. . .**

Luhan menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan lumayan megah, matanya melirik kiri dan kanan lalu berhenti tepat gerbang yang masih tertutup. Dia melirik HPnya dan memastikan kalau alamat yang Sehun kirimkan tadi benar, pasalnya bukan menemui sebuah Apartemen atau apalah, dia malah berada di sini. Ya, di depan rumah teman lama Appanya. Tuan Oh.

Pagar terbuka lebar, seorang berbadan tegap sedang berdiri menatap ke arah Luhan. Luhan pikir Ajusshi ini pasti tidak mengenalnya karena bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke rumah Tuan Oh tanpa adanya sang Ayah.

"Masuk saja, Tuan Sehun ada di dalam," ujarnya menyadarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Ah, nde Ajusshi!" seru Luhan seraya mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Dia membuka pelan pintu rumah dan mulai masuk ke dalam Mulutnya tak henti menganga ketika melirik seisi ruang tamu. Berbagai macam lukisan terpampang, belum lagi interior di rumah ini sangatlah mewah. Luhan pikir Tuan Oh memang orang yang mempunyai daya seni tinggi.

"Mengaggumi rumahku?" tanya seseorang, membuat Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Luhan melirik ke arah namja yang sedang memakai pakaian santainya.

"Kau tampan kalau berpakaian seperti itu," jawab Luhan tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Sehun terdiam, dia melirik ke arah lain guna mengalihkan perhatian dari namja cantik di depannya, yang kini asyik berceloteh mengenai pigura keluarganya _. Sial! Ada apa dengan jantungku?_ pikir Sehun.

Luhan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto, kemudian berdiri di dekat Sehun, namja itu melirik foto yang dibawanya, kemudian menyandingkannya di samping Sehun. Bibir tipisnya komat-kamit, entah apa yang dia bicarakan, Sehun sama sekali tidak paham.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa bocah ingusan di foto ini bisa berubah menjadi setampan kau? Jangan-jangan kau operasi wajah yah! Atau kau sering meminum darah sehingga kau bisa setampan ini?" tuduh Luhan seraya memencet hidung Sehun berkali-kali, lalu kemudian ikut memencet hidungnya. Sungguh suatu keanehan yang HQQ.

Sehun memegang lengan namja itu. "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang operasi dan yang mana perawatan? Dan satu hal, kau pikir aku Vampire?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh. Dari kecil juga kau sudah tampan, aku saja yang tidak menyadari!" seru Luhan jujur. Sehun mematung di tempat mendengar penuturan namja itu

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, jujur dia juga penasaran kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba menelponnya dan meminta bertemu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan namja cantik itu.

Luhan tersadar, dia juga hampir lupa kalau tadi sedang dalam mood buruk. Luhan menatap Sehun, yang ditatap hanya diam dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. _Berapa tinggi Luhan? Apa makanan favoritnya? Warna kesukaannya? Ukuran kaki... Yaa! Sehun berteriak dalam hati. Kenapa pula aku jadi tidak konsen begini, tenang Sehun tenang._ Monolognya menghela napas.

"Em Sehun, apa kita bisa membicarakan hal ini di kamarmu?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

 _Kamarku? Apa yang akan dilakukannya di kamarku? Apa dia mau menggodaku? Lalu kami akan... Yaa! Otak sialan! Tidak bisakah kau berpikir waras untuk saat ini!_ Teriak Sehun dalam hati. Jujur dia bingung kenapa pula dia menjadi seperti ini, hanya karena seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan.

Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan namja tinggi itu. "Kau mendengarku?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun tersadar dan melirik Luhan. "Eh ya boleh saja," balasnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengekor Sehun yang sudah berlalu di depannya, namun pertanyaan Luhan malah membuat Sehun beku di tempat.

"Ah ya sebelumnya, apa aku boleh membawa pulang foto bocah tampan ini?"

 **. . .**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian menyuruh Luhan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam kamar namja itu. Sehun duduk di atas ranjang, matanya sedang mengawasi Luhan yang sibuk berkeliling di seluruh sisi kamarnya _. Well, Sehun sepertinya ini akan jadi acara tour Luhan di dalam kamarmu._ batinnya.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau itu anak Tuan Oh, karena aku tak pernah memandangmu sekalipun, ya kecuali foto jelek bocah ini!" ujarnya seraya melambai-lambaikan foto masa kecil Sehun di depan wajah namja tampan itu.

Sehun meringis. _Cobaan apalagi ini_ pikirnya. "Tentu saja, aku kan tidak tinggal di sini. Dari dasar juga aku sudah tinggal di China, dan setelah Senior barulah Appa menyuruhku untuk lanjut di Korea," ujar Sehun menerangkan.

Luhan manggut-manggut paham, dia ikut duduk di samping Sehun. Kini kedua namja itu hanya terdiam, sebelum Sehun berdehem membuat Luhan tersenyum canggung dan agak menggeser posisi duduknya yang memang sedikit mepet ke Sehun. Tidak, dia bukannya ingin modus, dia hanya refleks tadi.

"Ayo ceritakan," ujar Sehun seraya duduk menghadap ke arah Luhan langsung.

Luhan menghela napasnya, oh sial dia kembali mengingat perkataan Baekhyun sewaktu di Perpustakaan sekokah tadi. Hatinya benar-benar kecewa ketika mendengar ucapan namja yang entah sejak kapan mencuri hatinya itu.

"Ternyata dia memang tidak mencintaiku, Sehun!" seru Luhan.

Sehun menganga. _Tunggu dulu. Mencintaiku? Siapa dia dan apa maksudnya_. Sehun tidak paham sama sekali dengan ucapan Luhan. "Bisa kau jelaskan dari awal, Lu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan melirik namja yang sedang mengerutkan dahi di depannya. Luhan tersadar, benar juga apa kata Sehun dia kan tidak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Luhan saat ini. Jadilah, Luhan pun menceritakan dari awal semuanya-tidak termasuk tentang perjodohan dirinya-tanpa ada tambahan cerita ataupun efek dramatis lainnya. Entah kenapa dia bercerita begitu lancar, sampai Sehun rasanya tak ingin menyuruh namja itu berhenti barang sebentar. Ya bukan karena mendengar cerita Luhan, tapi karena fokusnya malah ke wajah cantik namja itu.

"Jadi kau memang mencintai Baekhyun? Tapi Baekhyun tidak mencintaimu? Lalu Baekhyun mencintai siapa? Lalu kenapa pula aku yang bingung?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Luhan memukul kuat kepala namja itu. "Sudah kubilang kalau Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, bodoh! Otakmu di mana sih? Di bokongmu? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan Jongin, nanti kau ikutan goblok!" ujar Luhan frustrasi. Mendadak saja Jongin yang sedang mengayuh sepeda terbatuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Poor Jongin.

Sehun hanya cengengesan dan mengangguk, lalu tatapannya kembali berubah serius. Dia melirik Luhan sebentar, lalu di membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dia menahan kepalanya dengan tangan. Luhan hanya diam memandang Sehun yang sudah berbaring dengan tatapan lurus ke depan sana.

"Kau tau, Lu. Terkadang aku juga seperti itu, marah saat melihat seseorang dekat dengan orang lain, sementara statusnya kami saat itu sedang pacaran." seru Sehun tidak nyambung.

Luhan mendelik tajam namja itu, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Kau menyindirku, ya? Jadi kau cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan Baekhyun?" tuding Luhan seraya menunjuk tepat wajah namja itu, membuat Sehun langsung membuka lebar matanya, namun tak lama tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Kurasa begitu," ujarnya pelan.

Luhan terdiam, dia belum pernah merasakan hal aneh, terutama dengan orang lain. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Sehun panik dan buru-buru bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung memegang pundak namja cantik itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan kau ambil hati ucapanku, ayo bicara sesuatu, Lu!" seru Sehun panik kali ini mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam ke arah Sehun. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Sehun?" tanyanya.

Sehun mematung, dia tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan menanyakan hal keramat itu. Kalau sudah begini, dia mana bisa bohong lagi. "Kalau kujawab iya, apa kau akan memukulku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke arah meja belajar namja itu yang banyak berisi buku-buku tebal. "Kupikir kau hanya kasihan melihatku hari itu, jadi kau berusaha menolongku dengan menerimaku, tapi kurasa aku salah denganmu," balas Luhan.

Luhan terkejut saat dua buah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, tubuh namja cantik itu menegang saat merasakan hembusan napas di sekitar lehernya. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu berbisik pelan ke telinga Luhan.

"Apa kau berpikir sedangkal itu? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang kusayang sendirian, mulai sekarang jangan pernah anggap aku hanya pelarianmu, Lu. Belajarlah menerimaku!" ujar Sehun pelan. Kali ini kepalanya dibiarkan bersender di bahu namja itu.

"Akan kucoba." balas Luhan. "Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya melupakan Baekki-ku tentunya," ujar Luhan dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut kekasihnya itu. Well, setidaknya dia sudah punya kekasih tetap kali ini.

Sehun berhenti mengacaukan rambut Luhan saat namja itu merogoh kantong celananya. Luhan hanya komat-kamit tak jelas, Sehun memandang penuh tanya ke arah namja cantik itu, kemudian dia melirik ke arah Luhan yang ikut menatapnya.

"Well, sepertinya kau akan menginap di sini Tuan Xi, karena Appamu sedang berada diluar negeri dengan Appaku," ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi bingung kemudian memberikan tatapan penuh tanya ke arah Sehun. Ingin rasanya Sehun mengatakan, _"Oh lihatlah betapa cantiknya kau saat bingung, Lu!"_ namun tak jadi, karena dia sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu, dan bukannya merona, Luhan malah menjabat tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat.

Otaknya dibuat berpikir, hingga sebuah ide melayang di pikirannya. Sehun menaiki ranjang King Sized miliknya, dia berbaring kemudian melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang diam di depan sana dengan wajah polos.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak mau tidur denganku, sayang?" tanya Sehun menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya seraya memberikan tatapan penuh arti ke arah namja itu.

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas, namja cantik itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Mati saja kau Oh Sehun!" teriaknya.

Sehun hanya tertawa kencang di atas tempat tidur sambil melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Yah, setidaknya Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat wajah seorang Xi Luhan memerah sempurna, karena malu.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan. Dia melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 8 malam dan dia sama sekali tak bergerak dari sebuah kafe, sejak namja itu memutuskan membolos dan berakhir di kafe apa namanya dia pun tak sempat melirik papan nama kafe di depan sana. Sudah 8 jam dia di sini, dan sama sekali tak berniat pergi, padahal beberapa pelanggan sudah risih melihat seorang anak sekolah di jam seperti ini. Chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan itu hanya membalas acuh ke arah mereka.

Chanyeol merogoh kantong HP-nya, menekan sesuatu di sana dan berakhir berdiri dari bangkunya. Namja itu berlalu dari kafe dan membawa tubuhnya entah kemana, yang jelas dia tak ingin pulang ke rumah untuk hari ini.

"Tumben mengajakku ke Club, Chan?" tanya Jongin bingung saat keduanya sudah sampai di Club milik Appa Luhan itu.

"Hanya ingin saja," balas Chanyeol acuh. Jongin tak ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk mengikuti langkah namja tinggi itu. Mereka berdua langsung duduk di salah satu bangku yang sudah diisi oleh Yifan dan Minseok yang entah sedang mengobrolkan hal apa. Ah ya, Yifan dan Minseok itu sudah kuliah jadi mereka memang sering ke situ.

"Chan? Berdua saja, mana Luhan?" tanya Yifan sambil meminum Birnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia justru ikut menenggak setengah minuman yang Yifan pesan bersama Minseok saat mereka sampai. Mata Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan sana, kemudian kembali menenggak habis sebotol bir itu. Yifan menatap aneh ke arah namja tinggi itu, Minseok sudah berhenti minum lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke arah Jongin yang mematung di samping Chanyeol.

"Yaa! Kau kenapa, bodoh!" teriak Minseok sambil merebut sebotol bir yang sedang Chanyeol pegang. Kemudian menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tak menyerah dia balik meraih botol lain yang ada di depan Jongin dan menenggaknya dengan rakus. Minseok dan Yifan membulatkan matanya. Jongin sudah benar-benar panik sekarang. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Chan kau sudah gila!" teriak Yifan kali ini seraya merampas botol itu dan melemparkannya hingga pecah, membuat beberapa pengunjung melirik aneh ke arah empat namja itu. Minseok buru-buru minta maaf dan mengatakan mereka tidak apa-apa.

"Dimana otakmu itu, Hah!" tanya Yifan berang. Dia tahu betul, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa minum. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia nyaris menghabiskan dua botol? Astaga, apa yang ada dipikiran anak ini! batinnya tak habis pikir sama sekali.

Bukannya marah, Chanyeol justru tertawa hambar dengan tatapan sendu, membuat Yifan dan Minseok yakin kalau namja ini benar-benar kehilangan akalnya. Jongin? Dia benar-benar sudah ketakutan di samping Chanyeol, bahkan dia menggigit kuku resah. Haruskah dia menelpon tuan Park? Tapi dia juga tak mau di salahkan dalam hal ini.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, kemudian mulai tersenyum lagi seperti orang gila. "Aku menyukainya!" serunya parau.

"Tapi mereka bilang, aku tidak boleh menyukainya!" tambahnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Minseok, Yifan dan Jongin hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan namja itu. Karena bingung harus berbuat apa, maka Yifan langsung mencoba menghubungi Luhan agar segera datang ke sini.

"Aku bilang aku menyukainya, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk melihatnya!" teriak Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yifan menelan ludah, selama bertahun-tahun dia berteman dengan Chanyeol, dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah putus asa dari namja itu. Ketiga namja itu benar-benar bingung, mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Yifan menepuk pipi namja itu, namun bukannya sadar Chanyeol malah beranjak hendak mengambil sebotol bir yang membuat Minseok panik dan langsung saja menarik tubuh namja itu dan membawanya ke sofa di belakang mereka. Jongin ikut berjongkok di samping Minseok.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jongin kali ini dengan embel-embel Hyung.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin sebentar, kemudian kembali tersenyum sendu "Aku mencintainya, Jong. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar mencintainya! Kau percaya padaku kan, Jong?" ujarnya lagi, kali ini air mata benar-benar terjun bebas di kedua mata namja tinggi itu. Dan mendadak Jongin ikut terisak melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sangat kacau. Jongin menekuk lutut dan ikut terisak dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di antara tangannya.

Yifan dan Minseok semakin kebingungan dengan kondisi ini, ditambah lagi Jongin yang ikut menangis malah memperburuk keadaan saja.

Namun beruntunglah, 15 menit kemudian Luhan sampai diikuti oleh Sehun dan seorang namja mungil yang memakai pakaian tidur tanpa memakai alas kaki. Ketiga orang itu langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan nyaris memekik saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sudah tak layak pandang. Mata memerah, rambut dan baju yang acak-acakan serta tatapan putus asa itu.

"Chanyeollie!" pekik Baekhyun langsung menghampiri namja tinggi itu.

"Baek? Kaukah itu? Apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari wajah khawatir di depannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa denganmu brengsek!" teriak Luhan berang, Sehun sudah menarik lengan namja itu agar tak berbuat macam-macam, apalagi saat ini mereka sudah jadi tontonan gratis oleh pengunjung Club.

Chanyeol diam saja, kemudian memeluk erat Baekhyun. "Baek. Aku mencintainya, tapi mereka malah melarangku!" adunya seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh untuk memahami maksud perkataan Chanyeol, namun dia tak mau memikirkannya saat ini yang terpenting adalah membawa Chanyeol pulang.

"Chanyeollie? Kita pulang, ne?" ajak Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian namja itu mengangguk pelan. Yifan dan Minseok bernapas lega, kedua namja itu membantu Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Luhan menyuruh Jongin untuk menyetir, sementara dia dan Sehun akan mengiring dari belakang. Jongin mengangguk dan langsung mengambil alih stir mobil Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pelan-pelan, Jong," ucap Baekhyun kemudian mengalungkan tangan Chanyeol di lehernya, Jongin hanya mengangguk. Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang karena Jongin bilang dia akan jalan kaki saja atau meminjam sepeda Chanyeol untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Ketiga namja itu masuk pelan-pelan berharap langkah mereka tak terdengar, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggeliat dalam kungkungan keduanya, membuat ketiga orang itu jatuh serentak. Karena suara yang cukup keras, Jimin dan Sunny terbangun dan membelalakkan mata saat melihat ketiga namja yang sedang mencium lantai itu.

"Apa yang terjadi! Astaga, kenapa dengan kalian!" teriak Jimin membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun diam di tempat. Rencana mereka ingin masuk diam-diam seketika gagal. _Salahkan saja badan Chanyeol yang berat_ pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit dari jatuhnya, namja tinggi itu mengacak rambut kemudian meringis saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyutz seperti dihantam balok kayu. Dia melirik ke arah Jongin dan Baekhyun yang masih diam karena takut melihat tatapan tajam Jimin.

"Bau apa ini? Siapa yang minum alkohol?" tanya Jimin seraya mengenduskan hidungnya. Matanya semakin terkejut ketika tahu, Chanyeol lah sumber bau itu.

PLAK!

Jongin meringis, Baekhyun menutup matanya, sedang Sunny berusaha menenangkan Jimin. Chanyeol memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah, dia balas menatap tajam ke arah orang yang sudah berani melayangkan tamparan ke wajahnya.

"Apa maumu Hah! Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau menurutiku Chanyeol!" tanya Jimin, kali ini nada bicaranya naik dua oktaf.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maumu!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah teriak, membuat Jimin benar-benar tak tahan untuk membunuh anak ini.

"Jangan membentakku! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" teriaknya kali ini diiringi tamparan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun terisak melihat hal itu, hatinya benar-benar semakin sedih. Sunny langsung memeluk tubuh kecil namja itu dan menenangkannya pelan-pelan.

"Kapan kau berhenti egois padaku! Memang kau pernah peduli padaku? Tidak pernah kalau kau lupa! Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku hah! Dan sekarang kau malah membuat perjodohan sialan itu! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Kau mau membunuhku pelan-pelan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca menahan amarah untuk tak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Appanya.

Jimin hanya diam, begitupun dengan Sunny. Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh Sunny, dia benar-benar tak tega untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol. Jongin menunduk diam, mau pergi juga dia tak enak hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah terlanjur ada di sini dan mendengar semuanya.

"Sudah kukira kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya! Aku pergi, jangan pernah mencariku! Ayo Jong!" seru Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Jongin, sementara namja itu langsung mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Jimin meremas rambutnya kemudian terduduk di lantai dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Sunny melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan segera menghampiri Jimin.

 _"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau dengan Appa Chanyeol? Maaf Chanyeol, Maaf!"_ batin Jimin saat mendengar suara mobil melaju di depan sana.

 **TBC**

Huaaaa Ini Chap terpanjang yang pernah gue tulis aslian, gue makin ngerasa ini cerita makin ga jelas. Btw gue ngerasain banget jadi ceye di sini. Sabar yah papih siwaykuh, mamih baek selalu nungguin kok.

_Baekhyunwife


	11. Chapter 11

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Wu Yifan

Kim Minseok

Cast akan bertambah dan berkurang dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Mohon yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca

Dont Like Dont Read

Siapkan kantong kresek, takutnya pada muntah wkwk. Percayalah ini cuma cerita klasik dengan banyak adegan sinetron yang memuakkan. Terima kasih.

 **chalienBee04** : Peluk Jongin hehe

 **Aisyah1** dan **Yaya** : thanks. Udah di next yah

 **6104chanbaek** : jimin durhaka waduh kiamat dunia wkwk

Happy Enjoy Reading!

 **. . .**

Jimin menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali, tangannya bergerak memijit daerah kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Lelaki itu menatap kosong Tv di depannya. Ini sudah ketiga harinya dia seperti orang kurang akal, duduk termenung setiap kembali ke rumah, padahal selagi di kantor, dia baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa setiap memasuki rumahnya, seketika perasaannya berubah dalam sedetik.

Dia paham betul apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, bahkan Sunny seringkali menasehatinya dan berkata _. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja semuanya!" t_ api dia selalu menggeleng dan memberikan alasan yang sama setiap kali Sunny mengingatkannya.

Baekhyun yang baru turun dari kamarnya berhenti berjalan saat melihat Jimin sedang duduk diam sambil menyesap kopi. Namja manis itu meletakkan barang yang dibawanya ke atas meja, kemudian menghampiri ke arah Sofa dimana Jimin berada.

"Kau termenung lagi, Appa," ucap Baekhyun ketika sudah berada di samping lelaki itu.

Jimin terlonjak kaget, kemudian melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya penuh iba. Jimin cuma membalas dengan senyumannya.

"Appa hanya menenangkan pikiran, Baek!" balasnya tersenyun lembut. Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, selalu saja kalimat itu yang diucapkan Jimin, seperti kehabisan kosa kata saja. Atau memang Jimin tak berniat menjawab, tapi terpaksa karena Baekhyun yang kelewat khawatir.

"Baik, itu adalah ke dua-puluh-limanya Appa mengucapkan hal yang sama, dalam kurun waktu tiga hari." ujar Baekhyun seakan mengingatkan, dan hanya dibalas tawa renyah Jimin. Tidak Ayah, tidak anak sama-sama suka tertawa tidak jelas! pikir Baekhyun menatap dongkol ke arah Jimin yang masih terkekeh di sofa, dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanya Jimin, ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah beranjak darinya. Mata lelaki itu melirik ke arah namja yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak besar di tangannya.

"Aku mau minta izin untuk ke rumah Yifan Hyung, Appa. Dia mengundangku ke acara Ulang Tahunnya," ujar Baekhyun, memang tadinya dia sekalian mau minta izin Appanya.

"Yifan? Teman Chanyeol itu bukan?" tanya Jimin mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Ah nde, dia memang teman Chanyeol Appa," balas Baekhyun tidak bohong. Memang benarkan kalau Yifan itu teman anaknya.

Jimin menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk. "Pergilah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut," seru Jimin. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Appanya, kemudian berdehem pelan. "Emm, apa Chanyeol belum pulang, Appa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Jimin menoleh dan melihat raut bingung dari wajah namja manis di dekatnya. Baekhyun sedang menunduk, takut-takut kalau pertanyaannya menyakiti hati Jimin atau mengingatkan Jimin pada malam hari itu. Jimin diam, sebenarnya ini memang salahnya yang terlalu keras dengan Chanyeol malam itu, dan tidak seharusnya juga dia sampai menampar dua kali wajah anaknya, namun melihat tingkah namja itu yang semakin kelewatan malah membuat darah Jimin naik.

"Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak pulang, Baek." balas Jimin masih dengan senyum. Baekhyun tak enak hati, dia kembali berdehem karena merasa suasana di sini terasa canggung. Ucapan Jimin tidak salah, bahkan Chanyeol tak muncul di sekolah mereka. Kemana perginya namja itu pun Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah Appa, nanti aku tanyakan ke Yifan Hyung saja, siapa tau Chanyeol ada di rumahnya," ujar Baekhyun sambil berlalu pamit dari rumah dan bergegas ke bagasi untuk mengambil sepeda milik Chanyeol. Karena dia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, dan lagi dia terlalu malas naik bus malam-malam begini, jadi diputuskannya untuk pakai sepeda saja. Hitung-hitung jalan malam pikirnya.

Namja manis itu mengendarai sepedanya sambil sesekali tertawa, dia langsung berteriak senang ketika angin malam dengan sengaja menerpa lembut wajahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman di sepanjang jalan.

"Selamat malam Ahjussi!" sapanya dengan senyum lebar saat tak sengaja melihat lelaki paruh baya sedang berjalan entah mau kemana. Ahjussi itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Sudah mau tutup Ahjumma? Hati-hati di jalan!" teriaknya saat melewati sebuah toko roti, dimana seorang wamita yang sedang mengunci tokonya. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertawa di atas sepeda yang sedang melaju kencang.

 _"Yaa! Pelan-pelan, Nak. Jangan tertawa sambil bersepeda!"_ serunya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak takut jatuh atau menabrak pembatas pagar.

"Wuhuuu! Aku merasa bebas!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menambah kecepatan mengayuhnya, tak peduli kalau lampu merah di depan sana sebentar lagi akan berubah hijau, karena namja itu tak ingin terjebak lampu merah, seketika dia menambah laju sepedanya. Beruntung tepat saat dia berhasil lewat, lampu berubah hijau. Well, setidaknya hari ini dia merasa sangat bahagia sekali.

Baekhyun mengerem mendadak saat tak mengetahui kalau rumah Yifan sudah di depannya, dan karena terlalu ceroboh namja itu bahkan sampai menubruk pagar yang masih setengah terbuka, untung saja dia tidak jatuh. Baekhyun turun dari sepeda dan memarkirkan benda itu kemana saja, toh sepedanya takkan dicuri juga.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu, memastikan kalau penampilannya sudah pas dan benda yang dibawanya tidak lecet sedikitpun. Dia menekan bel, tak berapa lama seonggok kepala muncul dari balik pintu, setelah melihat siapa yang datang, seonggok kepala itu berubah menjadi seorang manusia dengan pakaian casual. Yifan tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali," ujar Yifan sambil menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk, namja itu hanya mengekor di belakang yang lebih tua.

"Tentu saja. Hyung tampan sekali dengan baju seperti itu," ucap Baekhyun. Yifan berhenti dan menoleh ke arah yang muda.

"Jadi selama ini aku jelek begitu?" tanya Yifan main-main, Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan namja tinggi itu. Mata Yifan kemudian terjatuh ke benda yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap namja itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah bawa hadiah, Baek. Kau mau datang saja aku sudah senang," ujar Yifan.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Apa Hyung baru saja menyindirku? Setidaknya aku masih punya uang tau! Hitung-hitung aku bisa membelikan kaos kaki bekas untuk Hyung" ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah, dia menyerahkan Kadonya dan Yifan mau tak mau menerima, dia juga tak enak hati untuk menolak hadiah dari Baekhyun, walaupun dia tidak meminta.

"Aku tidak menyindirmu tau. Ya sudahlah terima kasih, ne," ujar Yifan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa masih sepi, Hyung? Dimana teman-temanmu yang lainnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, karena memang tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau di tempat ini akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun. Bahkan balon saja tidak ada. Yaa! Kau pikir Yifan itu anak TK Baek yang mesti ada balon dan badut kalau sedang berulang tahun? Dia sudah kuliah jika kau tidak ingat. _Balon is not my style!_ kalau kata Yifan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merayakan pesta ulang tahunku kemarin, namun karena itu hanya dihadiri teman kampusku, jadi aku berniat membuat acara yang kedua. Khusus teman-teman dekatku saja, tenang saja dua teman anehmu itu juga aku undang kok," ujar Yifan menjelaskan. Ah teman aneh yah? Baekhyun pikir itu pasti Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham, dia terdiam lama, sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan hal lain ke Yifan tapi dia sedikit ragu.

"Em, apa baru aku yang datang, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun melirik seisi ruangan yang kosong melompong, bahkan orang tua Yifan juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana keberadaan mereka, jawabannya adalah di China. Karena Yifan tinggal sendiri di Korea. Yifan kan sudah besar, dia sudah bebas untuk melakukan apa saja. Lagipula ada Appa Luhan yang dengan senang hati rutin mengecek keadaan ponakannya itu.

"Luhan sedang di dapur, entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu, aku juga tak tahu," balas Yifan menggedikan bahu acuh. Well Luhan memang sudah sejam tadi berada di dapurnya.

"Aku akan ke sana, ne?" pamit Baekhyun yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan dari Yifan.

Baekhyun berjalan riang, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara krasak-krusuk yang berasal dari ruangan di depannya. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan dapur di atas meja. Keadaan dapur benar-benar kacau balau, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menuju ke arah Luhan yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Wah, apa Hyung berniat menghancurkan dapur Yifan Hyung?" seru Baekhyun seraya mengelilingi ruangan itu sambil bergidik ngeri. Luhan yang mendengar suara itu mendadak matanya berbinar cerah, dia meninggalkan dan melempar asal benda yang dipegangnya dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie! Bogoshipo!" serunya sambil menerjang lembut tubuh namja manis itu. Baekhyun hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Luhan yang selalu berlebihan kalau di dekatnya.

"Hyung, kita baru saja bertemu tadi di sekolah, dan kau sudah merindukanku? Yang benar saja," ujar Baekhyun jengah tapi masih ikut memeluk tubuh namja itu.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap namja manis di depannya. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Ya sudah aku tidak akan pernah merindukanmu lagi," balas Luhan dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-dibuat.

Baekhyun melongo. Buru-buru dia menarik tangan Luhan. "Aish maksudku bukan begitu, Hyung! Yaa! Hyung jangan seperti ini," rengeknya saat melihat Luhan hendak pergi dari hadapannya.

Seketika tawa Luhan pecah begitu saja, bahkan saking kerasnya, Yifan sampai berteriak dari luar karena pusing mendengar suara Luhan. "Aku hanya bercanda Baekkie," ucap Luhan, membuat Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

"Hyung sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Membuat kue untuk Yifan. Apa uri Baekkie mau membantu Hyungnya ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan sontak mengangguk dengan semangat, membuat Luhan kembali terkekeh dengan tingkah menggemaskan namja itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat kue untuk Yifan!" seru Luhan yang diikuti sorakan penuh semangat dari Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah, kalian sudah datang ternyata? Em sebentar, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang!" seru Luhan sambil menghitung jumlah orang yang ada di sofa milik Yifan. Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo, sedang Jongdae memilih untuk duduk di sofa single, karena merasa belum terlalu dekat dengan mereka, ya kecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Kemana si bodoh itu?" tanya Luhan dan ikut nyempil di antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Si bodoh yang kau maksud ada di sini!" tiba-tiba suara bass itu terdengar, membuat ke delapan orang itu kompak menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana seorang namja tinggi sedang berjalan santai ke arah sofa dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin.

Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil ke Yifan, sedangkan Yifan hanya menghela napas dan menerimanya dengan setengah hati. _Padahal aku sudah berpesan kepada mereka tidak perlu bawa hadiah._ Batin Yifan. Ah sepertinya ketujuh orang ini—minus Minseok yang memang hanya membawa diri— sama sekali bebal dengan ucapanmu itu, Yifan.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hyung!" seru Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Chan!" balas Yifan seraya menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol diam-diam, memastikan keadaan namja itu baik-baik saja. Ah tidak bertemu selama tiga hari benar-benar membuatnya merindukan namja tinggi itu. Ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol sambil berkata. _"Chanyeolli, aku merindukanmu!"_ Boleh saja, tapi kau pastikan dulu kalau urat malumu sudah putus, Baek! Jadilah namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan lama-lama menatapku, nanti kau jatuh cinta!" celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba seraya menatap dalam ke arah Baekhyun, membuat mereka semua menoleh begitipun dengan si objek tatapan. Baekhyun menelan ludah, dia ketahuan sedang melihat Chanyeol, apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang? _Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku!_ batin Baekhyun komat-kamit.

"Aku juga tidak sudi jatuh cinta denganmu!" balas Jongin ketus. Ah sepertinya keberuntungan ada di pihakmu Baekhyun, namja itu akhirnya bernapas lega, smentara Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal menatap ke arah Jongin yang balas menatapnya. " _Apa? Aku memang tidak menyukaimu!"_ isyaratnya dengan tatapan.

10 menit berlalu. Luhan sedang memakan kue yang dibuatnya bersama Baekhyun tadi, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka, Jongin yang memang mau modus pura-pura mendekati Kyungsoo dan berusaha menyuapkan namja itu, namun Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan tajamnya, dan seketika Jongin keder lalu buru-buru menelan habis kuenya dalam satu suapan.

Jongin tersedak kuenya sendiri, sontak Kyungsoo panik dan sigap menyerahkan minuman ke namja berkulit tan itu, Jongin masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri, dia lalu tersenyum dan menerima minuman yang ternyata punya Jongdae, karena sekarang namja itu sibuk mencari gelasnya yang mendadak hilang. Jongin tak masalah, setidaknya kali ini dia tidak modus untuk mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo.

Luhan bergantian menyuapkan kue itu ke Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya membuang mukanya melihat adegan picisan itu, sungguh dia ingin sekali menggetok kepala Luhan supaya dia hilang ingatan dan tidak memanjakan Baekhyun seperti itu. _Aku merasa mereka sudah seperti sebuah keluarga saja. Sehun Ayahnya, Luhan Mamanya, Baekhyun Anaknya, dan aku sendiri? Mungkin Suami Baekhyun?_ Chanyeol geli sendiri membayangkan pikiran bodohnya itu. Namja itu minum sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Aku bosan!" Celetuk Minseok seraya meregangkan otot tangannya yang pegal. Jongin melirik ke arah namja itu, kemudian sebuah ide muncul di otak minimalisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main saja? _Truth or Dare_ mungkin?" tanya Jongin menaikkan alisnya.

Yifan menggeleng keras. "Oh ayolah, Jong. Terakhir kali aku main ini dengan kalian, aku justru menjadi banci dan _make_ _up is not my style, you know!"_ balas Yifan sambil marah-marah. Yah dia ingat benar bagaimana wajah bahagia Kim Jongin yang melihatnya berpakaian wanita dengan make up hancur lebur yang merupakan mahakarya seorang Luhan, dia benar-benar tak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Jongin cuma senyam-senyum. "Oh ayolah, Hyung! Kali ini aku tidak akan macam-macam, janji! Lagipula itu sudah lama, ayolah, jebal, jebal!" seru Jongin dengan wajah penuh harap.

Yifan menghela napasnya kasar. "Kali ini jangan harap aku akan memilih _Dare_ , terserah kalian saja mau mengatakanku pengecut!" seru Yifan final.

Jongin tersenyum senang, dia langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah botol keramat—menurut Yifan dan Minseok yang pernah jadi korban _Dare_ Jongin—dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Mereka segera duduk melingkar dan sibuk dengan hati masing-masing.

"Baiklah, aku yang mulai!" seru Jongin bahagia seraya memutar botol, masing-masing menunggu dengan hati berdebar, berharap tutup botol itu tidak mengarah ke arah mereka. "Sehun, kau kena! _Truth or Dare_!" tanya Jongin penuh semangat. Oh ayolah, dia berharap sekali kalau Sehun memilih _Truth._

 _"Truth,"_ balas Sehun acuh. _Yes_! Jongin berteriak dengan senang. Saatnya membongkar semuanya, batin Jongin kelewat semangat.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan!" ujar Jongin dengan senyum iblis terukir di bibirnya. Mata Luhan membola, sedang Sehun hanya diam menatap tajam ke arah namja tan itu _. Sialan kau Jongin! Tak akn kubiarkan kau hidup bahagia setelah ini!_ monolog Sehun.

Sehun tak punya alasan mengelak lagi, persetan dengan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia ataupun wajah penasaran teman-temannya. "Pacar!" ujar Sehun santai. Namun cukup membuat Shock semua orang, tidak termasuk Jongin, Luhan dan Sehun sih.

"Wah Hyung pacaran dengan Sehun? Aku tidak tahu, yaa! Hyung jahat tidak pernah cerita denganku!" ujar Baekhyun cemberut.

"Sekarang kan Baekkie sudah tahu, jadi aku tidak jahat kan?" balas Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Selamat Hyung, tapi bagaimana dengan..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karea Luhan mengisyaratkan dengan mulutnya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu jadi semakin penasaran, namja itu langsung merebut botol yang dipegang Jongin dan memutarnya pelan menandakan dia orang kedua yang akan bermain.

Sesuai dugaan, tutup botol itu berhenti di depan Luhan, membuat namja cantik itu mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun yang justru tersenyum manis. " _Truth or Dare_ , sayang?" tanya Sehun, membuat mereka malah bersorak dan bersiul genit. Bahkan Baekhyun menyenggol pelan lengan namja di sampingnya.

" _Truth_!" seru Luhan tidak santai.

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Yah semacam rahasia, maybe?" ujar Sehun kelewat santai.

 _Ah sial_! Tau begini lebih baik Luhan memilih _Dare_ saja. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya, ke Sehun dan di sini juga ada Baekhyun, dia takut menyakiti perasaan namja manis itu. Biarlah dia yang menderita, asal Baekhyunnya senang. Tapi sudah resikonya memilih _Truth_.

"Ya, Aku akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai!" balas Luhan seadanya, Baekhyun diam, Chanyeol diam, begitupun dengan Sehun yang justru tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Luhan, membuat mereka semua mematung di tempat.

"Eomma! Mataku!" teriak Jongin lebay seraya menutup mata Kyungsoo yang dibalas geplakan oleh namja yang lebih pendek.

"Jongdae kau jangan seperti mereka, ne?" ujar Minseok mengacak rambut Jongdae. Jongdae hanya tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baik, Hyung!" ujarnya kembali tersenyum.

Yifan merebut botolnya dan berteriak lantang. "Giliranku! Ya, bersiap-siaplah kalian!" tawa Yifan menggelegar, tak berapa lama dia terbatuk-batuk dan berakhir memutar botolnya tak beraturan. Keheningan kembali terasa di sini, botol itu masih asyik berputar, semakin pelan, pelan, pelan, dan berakhir berhenti menghadap ke arah Jongin.

"Ya, Chanyeol, _Truth or Dare_!" teriak Yifan semangat. Ada yang berpikir kalau botol itu berhenti di Jongin, tentu saja tidak, maksudku pantat botolnya memang mengarah ke arah Jongin, tapi tutup botolnya berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol. "Kau harus _gentle_ kali ini, Bung!" tambah Yifan menatap remeh ke arah Chanyeol.

" _Dare_!" jawab Chanyeol. Yifan tersenyum setan di sana.

Dia melirik ke seisi ruangan, yang ditatap langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres. Minseok menatap jengah ke arah Yifan, _apa lagi yang akan di lakukan anak itu?_ pikirnya.

Yifan berdehem. "Chan, aku menantangmu untuk mencium Luhan!" ujar Yifan. Luhan melongo, Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan namja itu.

Chanyeol menggedikan bahu. "Bai-Apa! Yaa! Kenapa aku harus menciumnya!" teriak Chanyeol saat menyadari tantangan Yifan itu.

"Terserah aku, atau kau tidak berani karena ada Sehun?" tanya Yifan. Ayolah, jangan mengadu domba seperti ini Yifan. Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah namja itu, baru saja dia ingin mengeluarkan bantahan, sebuah suara mengejutkan Chanyeol. Tidak hanya Chanyeol, tapi juga yang lainnya.

"Sudah larut! Aku pamit pulang! Selamat malam!" ucap Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan bergegeas menjauh, persetan dengan tatapan bingung dari mereka, Baekhyun tak ingin hatinya semakin sakit.

"Baek, jangan pulang dulu!" teriak Kyungsoo mengejar namja itu.

"Kalau kubilang mau pulang ya pulang!" balas Baekhyun membentak Kyungsoo dan langsung membanting pintu dengan keras. Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya, refleks Jongin menghampiri namja itu sambil menepuk pelan bahunya, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya cukup shock dengan kejadian tadi.

Suasana mendadak tegang sejak kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih ikut mematung di tempatnya. Luhan yang pertama sadar langsung buru-buru bangkit dan melirik ke arah Yifan. "Aku pinjam sepedamu!" ujar Luhan langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Lama mereka terdiam, mungkin ada sekitar 5 menit, untung saja suara Jongdae cukup membuat mereka sadar sepenuhnya. "Apa kita hanya akan diam seperti ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk. "Hun kita susul mereka, pasti belum jauh! Kita bawa mobil sendiri-sendiri saja! Hyung kami pergi dulu!" pamit Chanyeol.

Yifan mengangguk. "Baiklah hati-hati!" ucapan namja itu dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol dan tepukan pelan dari Sehun.

Kyungsoo duduk di dekat Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok dan Yifan duduk di sofa yang sama. Mereka nampaknya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, buktinya Kyungsoo masih diam, begitupun dengan Yifan.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sendu. "Apa Baekhyun marah denganku, Jong? Apa dia tidak akan memaafkanku? Aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya!" ujar Kyungsoo meremas ujung bajunya kuat. Dia takut sekarang, benar-benar takut.

Jongin langsung menggeleng dan menarik namja mungil itu ke pelukannya. Sa ae lu Jong! "Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak seperti itu, tenang saja ne, Chanyeol dan Sehun pasti bisa menemukan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang ne?" tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo cuma mengangguk pelan.

Jongdae memang nampak tenang tapi dia tak bisa munafik kalau dia juga khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Minseok yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Jongdae langsung menepuk pelan bahu namja itu. "Jangan khawatir, percayakan saja dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun!" seru Minseok menenangkan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongdae.

Kini pandangan Minseok jatuh ke arah Yifan yang masih termenung. Namja itu menggeleng pelan dan menarik Yifan ke pelukannya, Jongdae hanya diam melihat interaksi mereka. "Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu oke?" ujarnya tersenyum tapi tidak semanis saat dia tersenyum ke Jongdae tadi.

Yifan mengangguk dan tersenyum miris. Dia menatap datar pintu rumahnya. "Aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya!" lirihnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengayuh kuat pedal sepedanya, tak peduli entah dia berada di mana saat ini. Yang jelas dia tak ingin berhenti sampai kakinya benar-benar lelah. Entah kenapa dia merasa tak sanggup kalau semakin lama berada di rumah Yifan, hatinya benar-benar sakit memikirkan perkataan Yifan tadi.

"Kau benar-benar berniat pergi ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun, Luhan sudah berada di sampingnya dengan sepeda tentunya. Baekhyun hanya diam tak merespon ucapan namja cantik itu.

"Bukan urusan Hyung!" balas Baekhyun acuh dan kembali mengayuh dengan kuat, namun Luhan justru ikut mengayuh dan akhirnya berada di samping Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tidak takut, Baek? Bagaimana kalau ada penjahat yang menghadangmu?" ujar Luhan bergidik ngeri, pasalnya mereka berdua entah sedang berada di mana sekarang. Hanya ada hutan di kiri kanan, membuat otak Luhan mulai memikirkan macam-macam.

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Paling mereka akan langsung membunuhku!" balas Baekhyun terus mengayuh tanpa mengindahkan suara Luhan.

Luhan mendelik tajam. "Bagaimana kalau mereka memperkosamu? Apa kau masih berani? Lagipula aku tidak tahu kita ada di daerah maan!" balas Luhan melirik ke sekeliling. Sekali lagi hanya ada suara jangkrik dan binatang malam yang menemani kedua namja yang sedang bersepeda itu.

Baekhyun mulai bergidik, ucapan Luhan ada benarnya juga. Namun keduanya mendadak mengerem saat dua buah mobil menghadang di depan. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, Luhan langsung jatuh dari sepeda. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, namun Luhan bersyukur saat namja berkulit putih yang keluar dari sana dan segera menghampirinya.

Mata Baekhyun langsung terjatuh ke arah namja tinggi yang keluar dari mobil lainnya, kedua orang itu hanya diam, Baekhyun membuang muka dan mulai mencoba naik ke sepedanya namun segera ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meronta saat tangan Chanyeol menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Lepas! Aku bilang lepas!" teriak Baekhyun terus memberontak, namun Chanyeol tak kehabisan akal, dia kembali menarik paksa Baekhyun.

"Hun bisa tolong masukkan sepeda itu ke belakang sana?" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan sepeda Baekhyun ke dalam mobil.

"Kalian pulanglah, Luhan biar aku yang urus!" ujar Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan enteng, bahkan sempat melambaikan tangan ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya dan milik Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu masih diam di samping kursi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat bicara, dia kesal sekali dengan Chanyeol, apalagi tarikan namja itu benar-benar kuat tadi. Bahkan tangannya saja ikutan memerah.

"Masuklah ke rumah," ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia langsung menarik pintu dan hendak melangkah kalau saja tangan Chanyeol tidak menariknya dan berakhir dia jatuh terduduk kembali.

Chanyeol mendekat dan langsung menempelkan bibir kissablenya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung mendorong kuat tubuh namja itu agar menjauh, namun tangan Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu memberinya jalan masuk. Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejut hanya diam tak membalas ciuman itu, satu sisinya mengatakan ingin tapi sisi lainnya mengatakan kalau semua ini tidak benar.

Baekhyun kembali memukul Chanyeol, namun karena namja tinggi itu sudah terbawa emosi dia menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan semakin menyesap kuat bibir tipis itu. Dan entah setan darimana, Baekhyun justru membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah Chanyeol langsung masuk dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun ikut terbawa dengan ciuman manis namja itu.

"Eungh.." satu lenguhan tak sadar keluar dari bibir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjilat lehernya intens dan kembali menyesap bibirnya dengan lembut.

Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam dengan pikiran mengambang, Chanyeol masih terus menyesap, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hati Baekhyun bergejolak, dia meremas kuat rambut Chanyeol saat namja tinggi itu menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

 _Tidak Baekhyun! Ini tidak benar! Apa yang kulakukan! Astaga! Ini salah!_ batin Baekhyun kembali bergejolak. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, beruntung namja tinggi itu paham dan segera melepaskan pagutannya. Bibir Baekhyun sedikit bengkak, sementara wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Chanyeol menatapnya sendu, kepalanya jadi agak pusing setelah mereka berciuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini salah Chanyeol, kita tidak boleh seperti ini!" teriak Baekhyun terengah, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Dan jangan lupa salahkan juga mulutmu yang ikut mendesah tadi, Baek!

"Aku tak peduli, Baek! Aku tak pernah mencintai Luhan, jadi buat apa perjodohan itu dilanjutkan!" seru Chanyeol tak kalah teriak.

Baekhyun menggeleng, matanya memanas, ingin sekali dia memaki-maki Chanyeol tapi apalah daya di satu sisi dia justru mencintai namja itu. "Aku membencimu!" final Baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil.

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian dia ikut keluar tapi tak mengejar Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh. "Dia bilang apa tadi? Membenciku? Kau terlalu munafik Baek untuk bilang mencintaiku," ujar Chanyeol pelan. Dia tersenyum dalam diam, namun saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kuat, namja itu merosot terjatuh di depan mobil dan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Chanyeol dapat melihat siluet seseorang berlari tergesa ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau dia juga mencintaiku!" seru Chanyeol lirih. Lalu gelap langsung menguasai tubuh namja itu.

 **TBC**

Chapter terpanjang yang pernah gue buat!

Gue sadar banget, waktu gue nulis bagian akhir, malaikat atid di samping gue pasti ikutan nulis. Iya, nulisin dosa gue yang segede gunung. Huee cobaan terberat di chapter 11, nulis dialog buat 9 orang biar kebagian semua itu susah banget ya awla. Yaudah kuy, 4 Ch lagi ni Ff bakalan tamat Yeheet!

_Baekhyunwife


	12. Chapter 12

**S** WEET **L** IES

ByunYuna

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, Yaoi,

Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya.

 **chalienBee04** : Ceye is my style yeah.

 **Aisyah1** : tenang aja itu cuma efek kisseu *plak gakdeng ceye cuma kecapekan kok

 **hyunie86** : ceye ga papa sayang dia cuma lelah hehe

 **khakikira** : ayo tebak kelanjutannya apa?

Happy enjoy Reading Gaes!

Note: bagian yang bercetak miring itu berarti flashback

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yang tadinya berlalu dengan perasaan kesal mendadak berbalik arah dan berteriak ketika mendengar suara gedebuk yang cukup keras, yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol sendiri. "Chanyeol, hiks bangun! Appa! Eomma! Chanyeollie hiks," Baekhyun berteriak kuat sambil sedikit terisak, sedang namja yang ditangisinya masih diam tak bergerak._

 _Jimin dan Sunny yang mendengar pekikan anaknya seketika langsung berlari ke depan rumah. Jimin membulatkan matanya saat melihat objek di depan sana. Tak lagi, dia langsung berlari mendekat disusul Sunny yang ikut terkejut ketika tahu Baekhyun sudah menangis di depan mobil, yang tak lain adalah mobil namja yang sudah tiga hari tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya barang sedetik di rumah mereka._

 _"Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyungmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Jimin seraya mengecek keadaan anaknya yang masih berada di pangkuan Baekhyun. Namja itu masih sesenggukan seperti anak kecil._

 _"Hiks, aku tidak tahu, Appa!" balas Baekhyun kembali menangis. Jimin memijit kepalanya, kemudian dia langsung mengambil alih tubuh Chanyeol dan meminta bantuan salah satu sopir pribadinya untuk mengangkat anaknya itu._

 _Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sunny erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang Ibu. Namja itu terus menangis, entah apa yang ditangisinya, yang jelas dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol. Sunny menarik paksa namja mungil yang masih memeluknya itu untuk masuk. Sambil mengusap pelan pundak anaknya, Sunny beberapa kali mengucapkan kalimat penenang supaya Baekhyun berhenti menangis._

 _Sunny dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan kamar Chanyeol, namja itu juga sudah berada di tempat tidurnya. Jimin duduk di dekat ranjang Chanyeol, menatap dari rambut sampai ujung kaki, seakan tak melewatkan satu bagian tubuh pun. Kemudian dia memegang dahi Chanyeol. Panas! Itu yang dia rasakan._

 _"Apa kau makan dengan teratur?" tanya Jimin entah pada siapa. Tangannya kini memegang lengan Chanyeol. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak? Ada yang sakit? Jawab Appa Chanyeol!" teriak Jimin frustrasi. Kini air matanya benar-benar turun bebas, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain._

 _Baekhyun berhenti menangis ketika suara isakan terdengar di dekatnya, dia menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa suara itu berasal dari Jimin. Sunny mendekat ke arah Jimin, kemudian memeluk erat lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu._

 _"Tenanglah. Ini bukan salahmu, Jimin," ucap Sunny di tengah-tengah isakan lelaki itu. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya tak membalas ucapan istrinya itu._

 _"Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?" tanya Jimin setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia melepas pelukan Sunny._

 _"Kurasa dia melakukan ini bukan karena kau yang keras padanya, Jimin-ah," ujar Sunny dengan tatapan yang hanya mampu diartikan oleh Jimin._

 _Jimin diam saja. Baekhyun masih mematung di depan sana, dia tak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan antara Eomma dan Appanya, karena daritadi fokus anak itu hanya jatuh ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat seruan Jimin terdengar._

 _"Baekhyun, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam, besok kau sekolah," seru Jimin._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, dia malu karena ketahuan oleh Jimin. "Ah nde Appa. Aku akan ke kamarku," balas Baekhyun._

 _Jimin mengangguk. "Kau tenanglah, Chanyeol biar Appa yang menjaganya," ujar Jimin seakan membaca pikiran Baekhyun tadi yang sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol, walaupun kenyataannya namja jangkung itu sudah tenang di atas tempat tidurnya._

 _"Ayo Baek, Eomma antar ke kamarmu!" seru Sunny menarik Baekhyun agar keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Kedua Ibu dan Anak itu hanya diam saat sudah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun masih diam, dan memutar knop pintunya. Sebelum dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam, suara Sunny menahan langkahnya._

 _"Baek? Eomma pikir bibirmu sedikit bengkak, sayang?" tanya Sunny._

 _Baekhyun terdiam, rona wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas mendengar ucapan Sunny. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menormalkan detak jantungnya, sungguh pipinya pasti memerah saat ini. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghilangkan pikirannya tentang kejadian di dalam mobil tadi dan cepat-cepat tersadar dari keterdiamannya ketika Sunny berdehem._

 _"Emm kurasa aku terlalu banyak menambahkan bubuk cabe di Ramenku tadi, Eomma," balas Baekhyun berharap Eommanya tak bertanya hal lain._

 _Sunny mengangguk paham. "Oh begitu, ya sudah masuklah, kau pasti lelah. Selamat malam sayang," Sunny mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan menghilangnya tubuh namja mungil itu bersamaan tertutupnya pintu di depan Sunny._

 **. . .**

"Selamat siang, Ssaem!" hormat semua siswa siswi ketika Lee Ssaem beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Baekhyun menguap untuk yang kelima kalinya, entah kenapa dia benar-benar merasa lelah belakangan ini. Sebenarnya alasan dia merasa ngantuk, karena insomnia melandanya tiba-tiba semenjak kepulangan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu.

"Baek, kau tidak ke kantin? Aku hari ini ada sedikit urusan di kantor, biasa masalah olimpiadeku, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Kau ajak Jongdae saja, oke?" ujar Kyungsoo menjelaskan dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun saat anak itu mengangguk paham dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Jongdae melirik ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian berdehem keras, hal itu membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sebal ke arah Jongdae yang balas menampilkan senyum bodohnya. Hell! Baekhyun menggerutu. Tidak bisakah dia tenang untuk saat ini saja? Sungguh dia hanya ingin tidur barang sebentar.

"Apa!" ketus Baekhyun. Jujur, rasa kantuknya mendadak menguap, kalau lama-lama berhadapan dengan Jongdae.

"Mau ke kantin tidak, Baek?" tawar Jongdae.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Sepertinya mengisi perut adalah hal yang tepat untuk saat ini. Dan usulan Jongdae mendadak membuatnya lapar.

Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak juga, aku terlalu malas hehe," ujar Jongdae tertawa sendiri.

 _Kalau begitu kenapa kau menawarkanku tadi sialan! Sabar Baekhyun sabar!_ Baekhyun segera menarik napasnya kuat. Dia menahan diri jangan sampai salah satu jurus Hapkido yang dia pelajari sewaktu smp dulu mendarat di muka kotak namja ini.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja!" balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanya Jongdae ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ke kantin," dan lagi, langkah Baekhyun tertahan karena pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Jongdae membuat Baekhyun ingin menghantamkan wajah anak itu sekarang juga.

"Pipis!" balas Baekhyun final dan segera berlari dari sana sebelum salah satu tinjunya benar-benar singgah di wajah Kim Jongdae Sialan itu.

Jongdae mengerjapkan mata bingung, dia menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit gatal kemudian teringat ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Dahinya berkerut. "Sejak kapan kantin beralih fungsi jadi toilet?" tanyanya bingung. Mati saja kau Jongdae!

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di bangku kantin, dia memakan tteokbeokki dan sushi yang dipesannya tadi. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya jadi bertambah belakangan ini, mungkin efek galau? Ya tuhan, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mesti digalaukan dari hidupnya. Pacar tidak punya. Gebetan juga tidak punya. Nilai akademiknya juga tidak ada yang dibawah rata-rata. Lalu apa alasan yang membuatnya menjadi galau? Entahlah!

"Baekkie?" seru seseorang membuat Baekhyun berhenti menyumpit sushinya. Tanpa melihatpun dia susah tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Mana ada lagi panggilan 'Baekkie' selain dari Sunbae cantiknya itu.

"Luhan Hyung!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya. Entahlah, dia merasa nyaman saja kalau bermanja-manja dengan Luhan, mungkin karena Luhan yang keseringan memberinya perhatian lebih.

"Yaa! Apa yang dilakukan pacarku di sini eoh? Sendirian pula," tanya Luhan sambil duduk di dekat Baekhyun, sedang namja manis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Tentu saja aku sedang makan Hyung!" balas Baekhyun kembali menyumpitkan sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kulihat nafsu makanmu bertambah ya? Lihatlah, pipi dan bokongmu saja hampir sama!" ujar Luhan membuat Baekhyun tersedak makanannya dan sukses sedikit muncrat di depan Luhan, tapi namja cantik itu sama sekali tak jijik justru dia langsung mengelap bibir Baekhyun dengan tisu.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang bawah, kemudian memegang pipinya dan beralih menatap Luhan yang sedang membuang tisu bekasnya.

"Kau benar, Hyung. Aku rasa bokongku semakin berisi saja? Atau berat badanku juga bertambah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah suram, tapi tangannya justru tak berhenti untuk menyumpit sushi yang masih banyak di hadapannya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng, gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melirik Luhan, ikut menyuapkan namja cantik itu sushi miliknya jadilah mereka berdua berbagi sushi dan tteokbeokki selama berada di kantin.

"Baek, bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka sudah selesai makan.

Baekhyun diam mendengar ucapan namja itu, ingatannya mulai berputar dan salah satu kejadian yang membuatnya bingung sampai sekarang lah yang berhenti di otaknya.

 _Saat itu Baekhyun sedang mengintip keadaan Chanyeol yang tak keluar-keluar setelah acara pingsannya malam itu. Dia mengendap-ngendap dan membuka pelan pintu di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati dia melirik seluruh penjuru kamar dan hanya tubuh seseorang di atas ranjanglah yang ditemukannya._

 _Awalnya Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol masih sakit, jadi namja itu pelan-pelan keluar dari sana dan hampir berteriak saat wajah Jongin muncul di depannya._

 _"Yaa! Kau mengejutkanku, sialan!" sembur Baekhyun, sedang Jongin hanya menatap aneh ke arahnya._

 _"Iya iya aku minta maaf," balas Jongin akhirnya, karena lelah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terus melotot ke arahnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kembali normal._

 _"Tentu saja menjenguk sahabatku!" balas Jongin sambil memamerkan kantong kresek yang di bawanya._

 _"Percuma saja, Chan..."_

 _"Kau sudah datang, Jong? Masuklah!" seru seseorang membuat Jongin mengangguk dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Belum lima menit dia keluar dari sana dan matanya tak mungkin salah pandang. Jelas-jelas tadi dia melihat Chanyeol masih berbaring di ranjang, dan sejak kapan pula namja tinggi itu berada di antara mereka berdua—Baekhyun dan Jongin._

 _Tak lama, suara gelak tawa terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba mencerna sekiranya apa barusan yang sedang terjadi?_

Luhan mengerutkan dahi mendengar cerita Baekhyun barusan. Sedang namja manis itu justru menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Kenapa tiap kali mengingat hal itu, hatinya selalu saja sakit. Dan dia juga mendadak ngantuk omong-omong. Seketika Baekhyun berharap Jongdae ada di sini, dengan begitu dia tak akan mengantuk lagi seperti sekarang.

"Kurasa Chanyeol memang agak aneh, Jongin juga!" ujar Luhan yang memang melihat akhir-akhir ini Jongin tidak masuk juga sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Hyung tidak ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Baekhyun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Aku dan Sehun akan berkunjung nanti," balas Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, namun dia jadi penasaran bagaimana bisa Luhan berpacaran dengan Sehun. "Hyung, sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun kini menarik wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum seraya mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun. "Sejak seseorang menolakku," balasnya.

Baekhyun membeku mendengar jawaban namja itu. Sepertinya itu sindiran untuknya. Mendadak Baekhyun merasa jadi orang jahat yang tega menyakiti Luhan. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan seseorang yang dimaksud Luhan. Sudah jelas seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Hyung..."

"Tidak apa, Baek. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku," ujar Luhan masih dengan senyum manisnya dan membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah atas kasus ini.

"Hyung aku..."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi kau mencintai Chanyeol!" ujar Luhan kali ini terdengar begitu pahit.

Baekhyun 100% membeku mendengar ucapan Luhan. Bagaimana namja itu tahu? Bahkan Yixing dan Joonmyeon saja pasti tidak tahu orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun saat itu? Atau jangan-jangan? Pikiran Baekhyun jatuh saat suara langkah kaki terdengar tak beberapa lama saat dia pamit dari perpustakaan siang itu.

"Hyung kau..." lagi-lagi ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Luhan lebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Aku mendengarnya, Baek. Semuanya. Ketika di perpustakaan, saat kau bertanya pada Yixing!" ujar Luhan seakan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada di otak namja manis yang masih terdiam di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung! Maafkan aku! Tidak seharusnya aku egois seperti ini, aku berjanji akan membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku! Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku, Hyung!" ujar Baekhyun memohon bertubi-tubi. Sungguh dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu dan menyesalkan semuanya. Termasuk, kenapa justru Luhan yang harus mendengar ucapannya itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. "Kau tau, Baek. Jangan pernah memaksa sesuatu. Biarkan saja mereka berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku tahu kutipanku memang payah. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengizinkanmu untuk menghilangkan perasaanmu itu!" ujar Luhan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi, Hyung aku sudah menyakitimu. Dan aku rasa aku memang harus melupakan Chanyeol, semua ini salah, Hyung! Tidak seharusnya aku menyukainya," cicit Baekhyun.

"Lalu membuatmu merasakan sakit yang sama? Ayolah, Baek. Aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu! Kalian saling menyukai, apanya yang salah?" tanya Luhan.

"Hyung berhenti membuatku bingung!" ujar Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Aku memang kecewa karena kau menolakku, tapi aku akan lebih merasa kecewa kalau kau sampai menjauh dari Chanyeol!" ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap jengah ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Terserah kau saja, Hyung!" balas Baekhyun berlalu dengan kesal, Luhan yang melihat kepergian namja manis itu mendadak menjatuhkan pandangannya ke salah satu bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun.

Luhan menampakkan seringaiannya sebelum berteriak keras sehingga terdengar di seluruh kantin. "Baek! Aku berani bertaruh, Chanyeol akan langsung _horny_ kalau melihat bokong semokmu itu!"

 _Sial kuadrat!_ Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Persetan dengan tatapan menggelikan dari para siswa yang melihat dirinya berjalan tergesa. "Sialan kau, Hyung!" desis Baekhyun pelan, ketika beberapa Sunbaenya bersiul-siul dan melirik genit ke arah bokongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, malam ini kita akan membicarakan lagi perihal tunangan kalian," ujar Tuan Xi ketika dilihatnya Luhan baru saja memasuki kediaman rumahnya.

Luhan menghela napasnya. Baru saja dia menginjakkan kaki dan senang beberapa saat lau karena menggoda habis-habisan Baekhyun di mobil Sehun tadi, tiba-tiba moodnya rusak mendengar ucapan Appanya itu.

"Terserah Appa saja!" balas Luhan seadanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. "Appa pergi duluan, aku akan menyusul nantinya," tambah Luhan.

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus pergi bersama!" balas Tuan Xi.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa selama ini aku pernah berbohong pada Appa?" tanya Luhan final.

Tuan Xi hanya mengangguk saja. Sementara Luhan sudah melesat masuk ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan dan Nyonya Xi sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu keluarga Park. Sedangkan Baekhyun, namja itu pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan HP-nya. Berbalas pesan atau sekedar spam di grup kelasnya bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Dia sudah paham benar apa yang akan di bahas pertemuan kedua di antara dua keluarga ini, makanya dia memilih mantengin HP daritadi.

Chanyeol? Dia diam saja sama seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun beberapa kali melirik ke arah namja itu, dan selalu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Chanyeol balik menatapnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah namja manis itu kemudian memberikan tatapan datar kalau dua lelaki dewasa itu membicarakannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Tuan Xi tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. "Baekhyun, bagaimana Luhan menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. "Ah Luhan Hyung, dia sangat baik Ajusshi, dan juga cantik. Aku senang sekali berteman dengannya!" balas Baekhyun jujur.

Tuan Xi mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, berarti Luhan cocok jadi Hyung iparmu, bukan?" tanya Tuan Xi seraya melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

 _Tidak! Dia tidak cocok jadi Hyung iparku asal kau tahu, Tuan Xi!_ Percayalah kata-kata itu hanya bisa menggantung di ujung lidah Baekhyun. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan semuanya, tapi dia tak ingin terlihat konyol di sini. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Membuat yang tinggi langsung mendecih sebal. "Tentu saja, Ajusshi!"

BRAK!

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya seseorang yang baru muncul. Ralat maksudnya dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan sana dengan napas terengah.

"Maaf, Aku Sehun, teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Luhan, dan Sunbae Baekhyun di sekolah!" ujar Sehun saat tatapan tertuju padanya, seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun, dan keduanya duduk di sofa tempat Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol menatap datar ke arah mereka. Tuan Park dan Tuan Xi mengangguk saja keduanya saling pandang, membuat Sunny dan Nyonya Xi menghela napas mereka seakan menyiratkan. _Percayalah, drama akan dimulai sebentar lagi._

Jimin berdehem. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Tuan Xi?" tanyanya memulai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kita akan menentukan tanggal pertunangan mereka berdua!" ujar Tuan Xi seraya melirik ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mendadak terdiam. "Pertunangan? Siapa?" tanyanya lancar tanpa ada halangan dari Luhan.

"Tentu saja anakku, Tuan Oh" balas Tuan Xi menekankan kata-katanya, tersenyum seraya menatap ke arah Sehun yang bingung sambil menatap ke arah lelaki itu.

"Dengan anakku. Aku pikir semakin cepat semakin baik, lagipula mereka kan baru bertunangan. Aku hanya bermaksud menandai, terserah mereka saja kalau soal lanjutannya. Yang penting keduanya harus kita ikatkan dulu!" ujar Jimin dan ikut tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Luhan menatap jengah ke arah Jimin dan Appanya. "Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah punya pacar, Appa! Pacarku Sehun!" ujar Luhan marah.

"Aku juga tidak mau! Lagipula apa untungnya kami bertunangan!" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara juga, membuat Baekhyun ikut menoleh dan matanya kembali bertatapan dengan namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tuan Xi nampak tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Atau dia hanya pura-pura tidak kaget? Namun tatapannya kembali jatuh ke arah Sehun yang masih diam. Jimin yang mengerti situasi buru-buru berdehem sehingga perhatian mereka kembali tertuju kepadanya.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, pertunangan akan kami lakukan seminggu setelah ulangan semester kalian selesai!" ujar Jimin.

Chanyeol dan Luhan makin melototkan matanya. Baekhyun mendadak merasakan dada kirinya berdenyut sakit. Sementara Sehun masih tak berkutik di tempatnya, atau tepatnya pura-pura tak berkutik? Entahlah, tapi tatapan Tuan Xi dan Jimin membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain diam dan mengikuti semuanya.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya!" tukas Chanyeol dalam mode aslinya.

"Chanyeol jaga ucapanmu! Apa kau mau kami mempercepat tanggalnya menjadi besok?" ujar Jimin masih dengan nada yang tenang.

"Shirreo! Apa sebenarnya salahku sampai-sampai kalian repot mengadakan perjodohan sialan ini! Dan kenapa semuanya terjadi ketika Baekhyun ada di sini! Kalian gila!" teriak Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Rasanya dia berharap kalau semua ini mimpi. Astaga! Otaknya terasa mau pecah memikirkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membangkang, Appa! Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa! Aku mencintai Sehun, bukan Chanyeol!" teriak Luhan dengan mata memanas. Dia merasa benar-benar cengeng sekarang. Sehun masih tak berkutik di dekatnya, Chanyeol diam saja menatap Luhan.

"Kami tidak akan berubah pikiran, Luhan! Berhentilah memberontak seperti ini! Apapun yang kami lakukan itu demi kebaikan kalian!" ujar Tuan Xi.

"Persetan dengan kebaikan! Aku bahkan tidak merasa baik sama sekali! Yaa! Kenapa kau tidak protes sialan!" ujar Chanyeol seraya melirik ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya datar. Astaga! Chanyeol akan gila sebentar lagi.

Di saat semuanya sedang sibuk dengan argumen mereka, justru namja mungil itulah yang memeluk Luhan ketika dilihatnya yang lebih tua itu sedang terisak. Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat, dan namja itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Mereka berdua seperti saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak kecil dan baru bertemu ketika dewasa.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Aku ada di sini, jangan menangis lagi ne," ujar Baekhyun pelan, seraya mengusap lembut punggung namja itu.

"Tidak Baek. Aku tau kau pasti terluka mendengarnya," ujar Luhan sangat pelan.

"Kau benar, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa menahannya," balas Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, dan lagi-lagi hanya dia yang bisa melihat dan merasakan ekspresi itu.

"Aku tau! Maafkan Hyungmu ini. Maaf. Maaf!" ujar Luhan parau.

Baekhyun diam saja dalam dekapan Luhan. Tak berapa lama, bahu namja mungil itu yang justru bergetar menahan tangis. Luhan langsung memeluk erat dan menangis kencang dipelukan Baekhyun membuat semuanya serentak menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Jimin dan Tuan Xi saling pandang, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam melihat semuanya.

"Menangislah Baek, aku mengerti perasaanmu," pelan Luhan terisak dan kembali meraung ketika didengarnya suara isakan Baekhyun lolos terdengar. Luhan harap suara berisiknya bisa meredam tangisan Baekhyun di dekapannya, sementara tangannya sibuk mengelus punggung namja mungil yang sedang menangis kencang di pelukannya.

 **TBC**

Mian baru sempet apdet hehe. Kena serangan block writer gue kemaren-kemaren.

Aku agak sedih liat Baek di chapter ini huaaa mamih kapan sih jadi sama papihnya? Lah cerita kan lu yang buat pea! Oh iya lupa muehehe. 3 chap lagi bakal end haha apakah happy end atau sad? Kira-kira dari chapter ini ada yang bisa nebak kelanjutannya gak?

_Baekhyunwife


	13. Chapter 13

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Kim Min Seok

Wu Yifan

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, BoyxBoy

Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya.

 **6104chanbaek** **khakikira** **chalienBee04**

Happy Enjoy Reading!

Note: yang bercetak miring artinya flashback

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semenjak kejadian malam itu, sama sekali tak ada yang bicara satu sama lain. Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, dengan alasan kalau anak itu mengantuk. Kemudian namja cantik itu segera menarik Sehun agar meninggalkan tempat keramat itu, dan sama sekali tak peduli suara teriakan Tuan Xi yang menggema di dalam sana._

 _"Lu, Appamu memanggilmu," ujar Sehun saat keduanya sampai di depan mobil Luhan._

 _Namun orang yang dimaksud tak memperdulikannya dan malah masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengikuti kemauan namja cantik itu. Sehun mendudukan bokongnya di kursi pengemudi dan mulai melajukan mobil itu ketika yang lebih pendek memintanya._

 _Banyak hal yang ingin Sehun ketahui dari beberapa kejadian tadi, tapi dia bingung untuk memulainya darimana. Apalagi melihat wajah sembab di sebelahnya semakin membuat Sehun urung untuk sekedar bicara._

 _"Perjodohan yang kumaksud di rumah Yifan, itulah yang sedang dibahas oleh Appaku tadi," suara Luhan memecah keheningan di sana. Sehun terlonjak karena bingung darimana Luhan tahu, salah satu hal dari sekian banyak yang ingin dia ketahui tadi._

 _"Biar kutebak, kau akan di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol?" ujar Sehun yang masih memokuskan matanya ke depan sana._

 _"Ya, dan apa kau tahu, Hun. Baekhyun menangis, dia benar-benar menangis tadi. Aku memang Hyung yang buruk!" ujar Luhan sendu, mengingat betapa tersayat hatinya ketika mendengar suara tangisan namja imut itu. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat jahat sekarang._

 _"Sudahlah, Lu. Ini bukan salahmu, oke?" Sehun mencoba menenangkan namja di sampingnya yang kembali terisak. Sehun mengusap leher Luhan pelan seakan menyalurkan kekuatan ke yang lebih pendek._

 _Luhan menutup wajahnya. "Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada dia menolakku waktu itu. Aku masih beruntung memilikimu, Hun. Sedang Baekhyun, entah siapa yang akan menemani anak itu? Hiks, kenapa aku sungguh jahat? Kenapa juga masalah ini harus Baekhyun yang kena efeknya? Tak bisakah anak itu bahagia dengan pilihannya?" ujar Luhan semakin terisak, namja itu menutup matanya, membiarkan air mata menetes pelan di kedua pipinya._

 _Sehun membeku mendengar ucapan Luhan, tangannya semakin lembut mengelus leher namja itu. Ingin rasanya Sehun mengakhiri ini semua, dia sungguh tak tega melihat keadaan Luhan saat ini. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa, bahkan hanya sekedar mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia tak berhak._

 _"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Baek, Lu?" Sehun berhenti mengusap leher Luhan. Luhan diam, tak lama dia mendongak ke arah Sehun._

 _"Tentu saja," balas Luhan seadanya._

 _"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa cintamu ke Baekhyun sama untukku?" tanya Sehun pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan namja cantik di sampingnya._

 _Luhan menghela napasnya pelan. Matanya terarah ke jalanan yang ramai kendaraan lalu lalang. "Awalnya aku memang mencintai Baekhyun, sangat, bahkan di saat dia pertama kali muncul di sekolah dan aku berniat menjadikannya milikku, ya kau tahu sendiri. Namun melihat dia tak meresponku, malah semakin membuat aku penasaran. Tapi, ketika tahu kalau dia tidak mencintaiku, hatiku memang agak sakit. Namun sekarang aku mengerti, dan sama sekali tak masalah bagiku, dan aku masih menyayanginya sampai sekarang. Sebagai Hyung dan Dongsaeng tentu saja!" Luhan menjelaskan semuanya lancar, membuat salah satu di antara mereka menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan wajah senang._

 _"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu," balas Sehun sambil matanya tetap ke arah depan._

 _Luhan tersenyum manis. "Baguslah, pacarku ini memang cerdas!"_

 _Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan, tak lama dia justru tersenyum nakal. "Apa ada yang baru saja mengakui kekasihnya eoh?" tanyanya._

 _Luhan membeku beberapa menit, bahkan samar-samar semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Dia berani bertaruh kalau wajahnya pasti sudah memerah saat ini. "Molla!" balas Luhan pura-pura acuh, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya._

 _Sehun pura-pura membuat ekspresi terluka, sambil memegang dadanya. "Kau baru saja menerbangkanku, tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang huh?" Sehun berkata dengan sangat dramatis, seakan-akan Luhanlah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Oh Drama Sehun_

 _"Mau kubenturkan kepalamu hah!" seru Luhan malas._

 _"Aigoo, kau makin cantik saja kalau sedang marah-marah!" balas Sehun mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajah Luhan yang merona (lagi). Well, sepertinya hanya Sehun yang berhasil membuat Rusa betina itu merona untuk kedua kalinya._

 _"Yaa! Mati saja kau sialan!" pekik Luhan membuat Sehun nyaris terlonjak kaget. Apa namja itu baru saja mendoakannya mati? pikir Sehun._

 _Sehun masih fokus dengan stirnya. "Lu, jaga bicaramu, jangan terlalu kasar. Kau mau kucium sampai sesak napas?" ancam Sehun._

 _Luhan mencibir di samping namja itu. "Coba saja kalau bisa!"_

 _Nantangin ternyata batin Sehun. "Arasseo, kalau kau memaksa!" ujar Sehun langsung menginjak rem dengan kuat._

 _Luhan diserang panik. "Yaa! Rumahku bukan di sini, kenapa kau berhenti" teriak Luhan._

 _"Tentu saja aku mau menciummu sampai sesak napas!" balas Sehun tenang._

 _"Andwae!" teriak Luhan saat namja di sampingnya mendekat._

 _Luhan melototkan matanya, ketika Sehun benar-benar mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir namja cantik itu. Tak peduli sekeras apapun Luhan memukulnya, justru Sehun menarik tengkuk namja cantik itu agar membalas ciumannya. Kita tinggalkan sepasang kekasih itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi di kediaman Park, setelah Luhan dan Sehun pergi dari sana._

 _Chanyeol PoV on_

 _"Luhan! Jangan kabur, berhenti di sana!"_

 _Astaga, aku benar-benar merasa telingaku akan pecah mendengar teriakan berisik dari lelaki itu. Bagaimana dia tahu anaknya masih di luar sana kalau dia sendiri tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya itu? Ah orang tua memang suka begitu._

 _Aku memandang datar ke arah mereka. "Tak bisakah kalian diam!" teriakku dengan nada super datar. Sungguh aku sudah tak tahu harus mengatakan sumpah serapah apalagi kepada lelaki yang sialnya adalah Appaku sendiri. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba menolak, mulut besarnya itu akan mengucapkan semua hal sehingga mau tak mau aku pasti menurutinya._

 _Bohong kalau kalian pikir aku tidak melihatnya menangis di pelukan Luhan tadi. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bahkan Sehun yang ada di sana sama sekali tak bisa kuandalkan. Kupikir dengan adanya dia, kedua lelaki egois itu mau membatalkan perjodohan ini, tapi nyatanya mereka malah mengompori Sehun dan mempercepat waktunya. Argh Sial!_

 _"Kau yang diam, Chanyeol!" balas Tuan Park, yang tak lain adalah Appaku._

 _Aku menatapnya tajam "Terserah kau saja! Aku muak dengan kalian berdua!" teriakku dan memutuskan pergi dari sana, daripada darahku naik. Saking kesalnya, aku sempat melihat kedua orang itu saling melempar senyuman. Senyum kemenangan eoh? Hell! Kuucapkan selamat! Karena kalian berdua memang berhasil membuatku gila!_

 _Aku mempercepat langkahku, namun niatku yang ingin langsung masuk ke kamar mendadak terhenti. Aku memutar badan, berjalan mendekat dan menatap sendu pintu di depanku. Aku mendekat, dan mengetuknya pelan. "Baek? Apa kau di dalam?" tanyaku pelan._

 _Namun sama sekali tak ada balasan, mungkin sudah tidur pikirku. Niatku yang ingin pergi kutahan saat suara Ceklek terdengar dari belakang. Baekhyun muncul dengan kondisi sangat kacau, wajah sembab, rambut berantakan, serta mata bengkak, namun dia masih tersenyum ke arahku. Astaga, kenapa dia sangat lihai menyembunyikan kesedihannya?_

 _"Kau belum tidur, Chan?" tanyanya._

 _Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapanku, memeluknya sangat erat, berharap dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit meringankan beban yang ada di hatinya._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung!" ujarnya pelan, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kalau bahunya kembali bergetar._

 _Aku khawatir Baek, benar-benar khawatir padamu. Ingin sekali aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, sungguh, tapi aku tak bisa bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suaraku. Hardik saja, aku memang pengecut! Sehingga hanya tepukan pelan di bahunya lah yang bisa mewakili perasaanku saat ini._

 _Chanyeol PoV end_

 **. . .**

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, sungguh bagaimana bisa di dunia ini ada soal ujian serumit sekarang. Namja itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang untungnya duduk tidak jauh dari dirinya. Baekhyun menatap Lee Ssaem yang memilih sibuk dengan koran di meja, daripada mengawas segerombol anak yang mencak-mencak di depan sana.

Baekhyun berteriak senang dalam hatinya, dia berdehem pelan beberapa kali berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo yang kelihatan sibuk di sana. Kyungsoo yang memang peka sekitar, langsung menghela napasnya pelan dan menoleh ke belakang di mana seorang namja manis sedang memamerkan _puppy eyes_ nya. _Argh!_ Kyungsoo menggeram di tempat, dia benar-benar tak bisa menolak anak itu.

"Nomer berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin. Terakhir kali, keduanya hampir di keluarkan dari kelas karena suara Kyungsoo yang tidak santai saat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia justru memamerkan dengan bangga lembar jawabannya yang baru terisi 10 jawaban dari 40 soal keseluruhan. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya. _Mati saja kau, Baek! Apa yang ada di otakmu sebenarnya hah!_ Ingin sekali Kyungsoo meneriaki kata-kata itu di depan wajah Baekhyun, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan mulai bersiul sambil mendirikan lembar jawabannya yang hampir penuh agar segera di _Copy-paste_ oleh si bodoh yang sialnya sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo, Kyung!" Baekhyun berbisik pelan saat sudah selesai menyalin semua jawaban Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri tak menjawab, dia langsung memusatkan otaknya ke soal di depannya.

Baekhyun melirik lembar jawaban dimana ada 11 kotak yang masih kosong. Namja manis itu mulai meregangkan otot leher dan tangannya yang sedikit tegang, kemudian menatap kertas di mejanya. Dia tersenyum miring sambil melirik ke seragamnya. "Ah, tidak ada usaha lain lagi! Yaa! Kancing baju, kau satu-satunya harapanku!" ujar Baekhyun semangat mulai menghitung kancing baju sambil tersenyum senang.

 **.**

"Aku bisa tua mendadak, astaga!" keluh Baekhyun saat dia dan kedua sahabatnya—Kyungsoo dan Jongdae—sedang berada di dalam kafe dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Setelah bel berbunyi, ketiganya memutuskan untuk merayakan hari terakhir ujian dengan makan eskrim di sini. Dan dengan Jongdae yang membayar tentu saja.

"Aku heran apa yang ada di otakmu itu? Kau tidak belajar atau bagaimana, Baek? Seminggu ujian, seminggu itu pula kau menyalin semua jawabanku?" tanya Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun mengerucurkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dia belajar, bahkan tiap malam, tapi percayalah bukannya masuk ke otaknya, semua yang sudah dipelajarinya susah payah itu, menguap hilang begitu saja. Saking kesalnya, kadang Baekhyun memilih tidur daripada membuang waktu belajar tapi satu materi pun tak ada yang menyangkut di otaknya.

"Aish sudahlah, hal itu sudah berakhir bukan? Dua minggu ke depan kita libur semester, kalian tidak ingin _refreshing_?" tanya Jongdae, membuat salah satu dari kedua orang di depannya berbinar senang.

"Itu karena kau tidak seruangan dengannya!" balas Kyungsoo malas.

"Benar kata Jongdae, Kyung kita liburan bareng ya? Atau kita ke China saja?" ujar Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. "Kau saja yang ke China, aku tak punya uang!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau liburan dengan kami?"

Suara seseorang membuat ketiga namja itu menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Luhan, Sehun, dan Minseok berdiri di sana. Jongdae tersenyum saat Minseok menaruh 3 mangkok eskrim di meja mereka. Baekhyun mendengus, sudah dia duga alasan Jongdae mengajak mereka ke sini. Untuk bertemu Minseok tentu saja. _Pantas dia sangat semangat tadi!_ Sepertinya Kyungsoo juga sepemikiran.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, namun tak melihat keberadaan seseorang yang membuatnya uring-uringan belakangan ini. Dia bernapas lega, tapi hanya sebentar, karena beberapa saat matanya menangkap tiga objek tinggi yang sedang berjalan santai menuju ke arah mereka, dengan salah satu yang tadi ada di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini," sapa Yifan tak banyak cingcong ketika dia melihat keberadaan teman dekatnya sedang berkumpul. Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Kalian kan sudah selesai ujian, jadi aku dan Yifan bermaksud mengajak kalian ikut gabung!" terang Minseok.

"Nah benar, kita akan liburan di Villa Appaku yang dekat pantai, tentu saja Yifan yang membayar transportasinya!" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum senang. Yifan melotot mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah itu Hyung? Kau yang menanggung semuanya? Aku ikut! Bagaimana denganmu, Baby Soo?" tanya Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang kini tersedak mendengar panggilan menggelikan itu. Dia memberikan _deathglare_ nya ke arah Jongin yang kini diam tak bergerak.

"Baby Soo, kepalamu!" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan sendok di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin menyengir lebar, namun dia merebut sendok dan mulai ikut makan eskrim milik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya diam melihat kelakuan namja berkulit tan itu, tidak tahu malu sama sekali. Pandangan Chanyeol jatuh ke namja yang duduk di dekat Luhan itu. Dia tersenyum ke arah yang lebih muda, namun hanya sebuah wajah tertunduk yang dia dapatkan. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Baek kau ikut kan?" tanya Luhan menepuk pundak namja manis di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, mengerjapkan bola matanya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung." hanya itu yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Ayolah ikut, Baek!" seru Minseok sambil menatap namja itu. "Jongdae dan Kyungsoo juga ikut, iyakan Kyung?" ujar Minseok menatap penuh arti ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng. Dia sepertinya sama bingungnya dengan Baekhyun. Minseok menepuk dahinya pelan, kenapa Kyungsoo ini tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Chanyeol juga ikut, Baek!" tak disangka justru Sehunlah yang buka suara dan menatap penuh arti ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin tak berminat untuk ikut, apalagi mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi. Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang balas tersenyum.

"Aish kenapa kalian jadi memaksa sih? Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" seru Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol cemberut mendengar balasan Baekhyun, sepertinya anak itu benar-benar tak ingin bicara dengannya sejak kejadian di kamar itu.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya, kemudian hendak berlalu dari sana saat suara Luhan menginterupsi namja jangkung itu. Mereka menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan tajam.

Chanyeol menghela napas "Bunuh diri!" balasnya santai, kemudian berlalu dari sana dengan langkah kaki ringan.

Kedelapan namja itu terdiam mencerna ucapan Chanyeol barusan, karena mereka semua masih _loading_ dengan maksud namja itu. Luhan yang pertama kali sadar langsung melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih diam memandang punggung Chanyeol yang bergerak menjauh.

"Lihatlah Baek, bahkan dia berniat bunuh diri kalau kau tak ikut kami!" seru Luhan dramatis seakan-akan Chanyeol memang berniat bunuh diri.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, namun dia menggeleng keras, tidak mungkin Chanyeol bunuh diri. Tapi sisi lainnya mengatakan kalau namja jangkung itu benar-benar bunuh diri bagaimana? Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Bagaimana, Baek?" tanya Minseok menyadarkan lamunan namja manis itu.

"Ayolah, Baek. Ikut saja ne?" kali ini Yifan yang memaksanya.

"Iya Baek, kau tentu tak ingin melihat Chanyeol mati konyol bukan?" tambah Sehun.

"Aku sangat mengenal dia, Baek. Dia tak akan main-main dengan ucapannya!" Jongin rupanya tak mau kalah.

"Jongin benar, Baek! Kalau kau ikut, aku akan mengirim _chat_ ke dia dan _boom!_ Chanyeol tidak jadi bunuh diri!" tambah Luhan dengan semangat 45.

"Yaa! Tidak bisakah kalian diam?" teriak Baekhyun.

Bukannya marah, Luhan justru memasang wajah terlukanya. Oh sepertinya dia sudah ahli sekarang, mungkin karena Sehun si tukang drama. "Aku rasa Chanyeol sudah berada di sungai Han saat ini, sepertinya dia memang berniat menenggelamkan dirinya?" seru Luhan dengan sangat dramatis.

Baekhyun menggeram frustrasi. "Arasseo arasseo! Aku akan pergi, kalian puas!" seru Baekhyun dengan suara menggelegarnya.

Mereka semua tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan saling ber _high-five_ ria. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae ikut-ikutan bahagia. Baekhyun cemberut, namun kalau dilihat Luhan lah yang paling bahagia di situ. Senyum manisnya daritadi tak pernah luntur. Baekhyun saja yang tidak tahu, _**'bunuh diri'**_ yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi adalah tidur seharian di kamar. Well, Baekhyun telah tertipu, dan Luhan sangat senang akan hal itu.

Salah seorang namja yang sedang menyandarkan diri di dinding kafe itu bernapas lega. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dengan senyuman yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

 **.**

"Jongdae bisakah kau diam? Suara berisikmu itu benar-benar mengganggu!" teriak Kyungsoo seraya menutup telinganya. Sungguh, suara Jongdae sangat cempreng.

"Yaa! Apa kau tak bisa diam, Kyungie-ku terganggu tau!" Jongin memukul-mukul Jongdae, membuat namja itu berteriak kesakitan. Kyungsoo yang gemas, mendadak ikut memukul kepala Jongdae dengan ganas.

"Astaga astaga mati aku tolong aku Minseok Hyung!" teriak Jongdae sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya, menghindari pukulan maut kedua namja yang ada di kiri kananya. _Poor Jongdae!_ batin Minseok tetap fokus dengan Hpnya.

Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya yang menyipit karena mendengar alunan manis suara Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti menghajar Jongdae. Bahkan Jongin dan Jongdae kini sudah tertidur lelap mendengar _lullaby_ yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie?" tanya Luhan saat melihat anak itu susah payah membuka matanya. Chanyeol yang sibuk sendiri, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping Awalnya dia tidak yakin saat Yifan menyuruh mereka duduk berempat, karena sungguh, badan mereka tidaklah sebesar upil gajah, tapi memang dasarnya mobil orang kaya, keempat anak orang itu ternyata muat di tengah.

"Tidurlah, Baek!" suara bass itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari rasa kantuknya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dimana Chanyeol sedang menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Ya tidurlah, Baek!" seru Luhan.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menggeleng, Chanyeol langsung menarik kepala anak itu agar berbaring di pelukannya. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menegang akibat skinship ini. Namun rasa kantuknya malah berkhianat, perlahan dia memejamkan mata dan terakhir hanya dengkuran halus yang Chanyeol dengar. Namja jangkung itu melirik yang lebih rendah, kemudian mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ekhem!" seru Luhan saat melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Luhan seakan berkata. _Apa?_

"Tidak ada. Sehunnie, aku juga mengantuk!" ujar Luhan manja. Chanyeol mendelik, kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah namja yang sedang tertidur di dadanya itu sambil tersenyum.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian menarik namja itu agar mendekat padanya. "Tidurlah, Lu!" serunya sambil mengelus pelan surai milik Luhan.

 **.**

"Omo! Tadi itu benar-benar indah!" Luhan tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum saat melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam tadi sore. Kesembilan orang itu sampai di Villa saat matahari menghilang dan berganti dengan bulan yang bersinar terang di langit.

"Aku setuju denganmu!" tambah Minseok.

"Kyung, aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar memasak?" ujar Jongin sambil melahap makanan yang dimasak Kyungsoo dan Jongdae itu.

Semua mengangguk setuju mendengar seruan Jongin, mereka benar-benar kenyang saat ini. Beruntunglah Minseok mengikutsertakan kedua bocah aneh itu—menurut Yifan—kalau saja tidak, jangan harap mereka bisa makan seperti ini. Karena sudah tentu mereka lebih memilih untuk _delivery_ dibanding harus repot menghabiskan waktu di dapur.

"Ah aku kenyang sekali!" seru Yifan. Hilang sudah aura coolnya saat namja tinggi itu bersendawa keras, membuat Minseok yang di sampingnya mendadak mual.

"Siapa yang akan mencuci piring? Baek, Kyung kau mau membantu Hyungmu yang tampan ini?" ujar Luhan menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Kau cantik kalau kau lupa, Hyung!" balas Baekhyun sambil membereskan alat-alat makan mereka, dibantu Kyungsoo yang membawa piring kotor ke wastafel. Sedang yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menonton TV saja sambil menunggu ketiga anak itu selesai. Teman yang baik!

Ketiga orang itu sibuk mencuci sambil sesekali cekikikan kalau ada suatu hal yang lucu, entah wajah Luhan terkena sabun, Kyungsoo yang meringis karena matanya kemasukan cabe, atau tertawa terbahak saat Baekhyun tersedak karena terlalu kencang tertawa. Sungguh kegilaan yang HQQ. Dan setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, bukannya langsung menyusul, ketiga orang itu malah sibuk ngemil coklat dan snack yang ada di lemari.

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah, keenam orang itu mulai dirasuki rasa kantuk. Yifan dan Minseok memutuskan untuk tidur duluan. Lalu Jongdae yang ikut, namun Sehun menyuruh Jongdae untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa harus Jongdae, Hun?" tanya Jongin tak terima.

Sehun memutar malas matanya kemudian mendelik tajam dan menarik kerah baju Jongin agar mengikutinya. "Karena aku masih waras untuk membiarkanmu tidur dengan mereka bertiga!" ujar Sehun langsung memaksa Jongin masuk ke kamar yang sama dengan Yifan Minseok. Chanyeol hanya diam melirik ke arah dua orang itu, dan ikut berjalan menjauh.

"Eh, kemana semua orang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ketiganya sudah kembali ke ruang tengah yang sudah sepi.

Luhan menggedikan bahunya. "Entahlah, ayo kita tidur saja!" ajaknya.

Ketiga orang itu langsung masuk ke kamar, dilihatnya Jongdae sudah terkapar di atas sofa besar. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun memutuskan tidur di ranjang yang cukup besar. Luhan tidur di tengah, Kyungsoo sebelah kiri dan Baekhyun sendiri di kanan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam. Salah seorang bergerak gelisah di sana, berputar ke kiri salah, menghadap ke kanan salah. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Diliriknya Luhan yang menganga, lalu Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan wajar. Baekhyun menghela napasnya, dia turun pelan-pelan dari ranjang.

Namja manis itu membuka pintu, bermaksud keluar untuk mencari udara segar, sungguh dia tak bisa tidur saat ini. Baekhyun berjalan pelan keluar, dan tak menyadari kalau salah satu di antara mereka ada yang mengendap-ngendap mengikuti langkah Baekhyun di belakang.

Baekhyun nyaris berteriak karena ada seseorang yang duduk terpejam dengan tangan bergerak-gerak memijit pelipisnya. Baekhyun mendekat dan memastikan kalau itu adalah manusia. Setelah yakin mereka satu spesies, barulah Baekhyun bernapas lega.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Yang ditanya hanya membuka mata, dan kaget saat melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Baru saja dia memikirkan namja itu, sekarang orang di pikirannya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Belum. Kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membenarkan duduknya.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," balas Baekhyun.

"Aku juga," balas Chanyeol. Hell kenapa mereka jadi basa-basi begini.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah namja yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan sana. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap ke arah yang lebih rendah. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, tapi tersenyum sendu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan laut.

"Kau tau, Baek. Aku mencintai seseorang saat ini!" Chanyeol memulai. Baekhyun mendongak, kini dia semakin penasaran dengan Chanyeol.

"Siapa? Apa dia cantik?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sangat! Dia sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya bahkan sejak pertama melihatnya turun dari tangga." lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam mencerna kalimat namja itu, baru saja dia ingin berucap, tapi tak jadi. "Tapi aku tak bisa mencintainya,"

Baekhyun semakin merasa jantungnya berdetak. "Kenapa? Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Justru aku yang menyakitinya, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku membuatnya menangis! Bahkan aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya!" tambah Chanyeol menatap dalam ke arah Baekhhyun, mencoba memerlihatkan semuanya.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan kemana arah ucapan Chanyeol, dia menatap sendu ke arah namja itu. "Apa kau tau kalau dia mencintaimu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Aku harap dia juga mencintaiku, walau pada akhirnya kami tak akan bersama!" Chanyeol menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian mendekat dan mengecup pelan bibir namja itu.

Baekhyun masih bergeming, dia sama sekali tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan mereka berdua. Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol saat namja itu melepaskan ciumannya. Menggigit pelan bibir yang lebih tua, Chanyeol juga tak peduli dia membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi di dalam sana.

Mata Baekhyun memanas, dia terus menyesap bibir tebal itu dengan air mata yang mengalir turun di pipinya, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang yang lebih kecil, kini balik dia yang melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Maaf," bisik Chanyeol pelan, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir itu lagi. "Tidurlah, sudah larut." titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan berlalu dari sana, tak peduli air matanya turun lagi. Sedang Chanyeol, namja itu memejamkan matanya dan menangis sesenggukan di sana dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali.

Grep!

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan membalikan tubuh namja manis itu, dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun merasa hatinya sakit, benar-benar sakit. Dia memukul-mukul punggung Luhan kuat, mengalirkan semua rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun, namja itu menangis lagi bahkan kali ini terdengar sangat menyayat Luhan, membuat yang lebih tua hanya mampu membisikan kata-kata penenangnya. Luhan melihat semuana, mendengar semuanya, dan dia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Minggu depan, pertunangan mereka akan dilaksanakan.

"Menangislah, Baek! Keluarkan semuanya, aku ada di sini!" seakan menyalin kata-kata Baekhyun waktu itu, Luhan terus mengelus tengkuk namja yang masih menangis di pelukannya. Dia merasa _dejavu_ saat ini.

 **TBC**

Chapter 13 apdet, hayoloh baby baek nangis lagi kan uhuhu kasian mamih, untung ada lulu deh. Btw Minggu depan pertunangan nih, siapkan tissu dan hati kalian yah, wkwk aku ga yakin ini bakalan happy end. Tapi kalo kalian jeli, kalian bakal ngerti alur lanjutannya wkwk. Selamat menebak dan menunggu. Oh yah, aku rencananya mau post di wattpad juga. Jika berkenan mampir ya di wattpad aku akunnya Bekyunne.

Aku udah post satu cerita chanbaek loh judulnya beibeh. dibaca yah jangan lupa wkwk.

_Baekhyunwife


	14. Chapter 14 (Chanyeol Day Special)

**S** WEET **L** IES (LAST CHAPTER)

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Kim Min Seok

Wu Yifan

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, BoyxBoy

Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya.

Spesial Chanyeol day!

Baca sampai Habis!

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca yah sampe ni ff akhirnya kelar ughh makasih yah reviewnya makasih. Akhirnya End juga nih ff.

Happy Enjoy Reading!

 **. . .**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat, menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset, tak lupa menaikkan volume musik di hpnya, tak peduli kalau saat itu dia sedang diapit oleh Duo Jong. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat dengan Kyungsoo, bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri sekaligus menghindari seseorang. Ups, mungkin untuk alasan terakhir tidak sepenuhnya berjalan, buktinya sekuat apapun dia mencoba, tetap saja matanya tak pernah lepas memandang si mungil yang sedang bersender di pundak Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah tertidur lelap daritadi, sementara posisi sopir digantikan oleh Minseok yang membawa mobil dengan tenang dan perlahan. Motto hidup Minseok: Lakukan dengan perlahan. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan tergesa, pasti berakhir dengan buruk!

Luhan mengecup singkat pucuk kepala namja manis di sampingnya, sementara di belakang sana, seseorang menatap ke arah keduanya dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya, terlalu cemburu melihat _skinship_ antara kedua namja itu. Sungguh! Dia sangat iri dengan Luhan yang bisa dengan mudahnya, sementara Chanyeol sendiri, harus ada suatu kejadian dulu, barulah dia bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Yifan mengucek matanya saat suara berisik terdengar di sekelilingnya, namja tinggi itu menyipitkan matanya kemudian tersadar kalau di dalam mobil ini tinggal dia seorang diri. Sementara yang lainnya sedang... mungkin, sepertinya dia tidak sendiri, buktinya ada seseorang di kursi belakang yang masih memejamkan matanya rapat.

Yifan hendak melempar namja itu dengan bungkus rokok, namun niatnya tertahan di udara saat namja itu tiba-tiba duduk tegak.

"Aku sudah bangun, Hyung!" serunya membuat Yifan tergelak, dan mengembalikan bungkus rokok miliknya ke tempat semula.

Yifan memandang aneh ke arah Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol sendiri sedang meregangkan ototnya yang agak sakit karena terhimpit oleh Duo Jong yang tidurnya tak tentu arah tadi. Dia jadi ragu tadi Kyungoo bisa tidur nyenyak di tempat ini, dia yang tubuhnya bongsor dan tinggi saja merasa remuk di sekujur tubuh, apalagi namja sekecil Kyungsoo?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chan?" tanya Yifan saat melihat kantung mata di wajah anak itu. "Apa liburannya tidak sesuai keinginan? Kau tidur kan selama ini? Kenapa kantung matamu hitam sekali?"

Chanyeol menatap geli ke arah Yifan yang sedang memasang tampang khawatirnya. Bohong kalau Chanyeol bilang dia baik, tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Hyungnya itu khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hyung terlalu berlebihan, tentu saja aku menikmati liburan kita!" balas Chanyeol meyakinkan Yifan.

"Jangan bohong, Chan! Kau pasti memikirkan tentang besok bukan?" ujar Yifan, sejenak Chanyeol diam mendengar ucapan namja yang lebih tua. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk diam. Sungguh, dia ingin rasanya melakukan segala hal, anggap saja hari ini terakhir dia hidup di dunia. Dia tak ingin hari esok benar-benar tiba, dia tak sanggup! _Sungguh!_ Siapapun tolong dia!

"Kau sudah tahu, Hyung?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Yifan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa yang tidak aku dan Minseok ketahui tentang kalian? Kau tidak ingat, kami ini _partner a_ badi! Soal kau, Jongin, Luhan, Sehun, dan tentu saja Baekhyun! Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan mungkin rela mengeluarkan uangku hanya untuk kalian semua! Kami hanya ingin menghiburmu, Chan!" jawab sekaligus penjelasan dari seorang Wu Yifan.

"Terima kasih, Hyung!" balas Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Tentu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Chan!" ujar Yifan seraya menepuk pelan bahu namja yang hampir sama tinggi dengan dirinya itu.

Chanyeol membawa tasnya, kemudian melirik ke arah semua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menghilang, begitupun dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Hanya ada Jongdae, Minseok yang sedang membantu Baekhyun membawakan barang-barang yang lainnya.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak membantu ketiga orang itu, kalau saja teleponnya tidak berbunyi. Chanyeol merogoh kocek celananya, seketika _mood_ buruknya kembali saat melihat nama Appa terpampang di sana.

"Halo?" sapa Chanyeol.

 _"..."_

"Apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendengus.

 _"..."_

"Arasseo, terserah kau saja! 5 menit lagi aku sampai!" balas Chanyeol langsung mematikan sepihak, tak peduli kalau saat ini Jimin pasti sedang marah-marah di sana. Ah apa pedulinya, dan daripada dia menuruti kemauan lelaki itu, lebih baik dia tidur seharian di rumahnya, sungguh dia sangat tidak nyenyak tidur selama seminggu ini.

"Yifan Hyung!" teriak Baekhyun.

Yifan menghampiri namja yang sedang mengelap wajahnya itu. "Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Yifan.

Baekhyun ragu, namja manis itu menggesekkan ujung sepatunya ke tanah "Itu Hyung..."

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku..."

 **. . .**

Empat orang terlihat sedang berdiri beraturan, salah satunya melirk ke arah beberapa jas mahal di salah satu butik langganan mereka. Saat ketiga orang itu sibuk dengan pilihan mereka, satu orang namja mendengus sebal seraya mendudukan bokongnya di sofa single yang ada di tempat itu.

"Kapan kalian akan selesai?" tanya namja itu sebal. Ayolah, waktunya bisa saja habis di tempat tak berguna ini.

Sementara ketiga orang di sana tampak tak peduli dan terus saja sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Namja itu menggeram di tempat, apa tadi dia ditelepon hanya untuk melihat mereka sibuk seperti itu, sementara dia hanya mendekam bodoh di ruangan ini. Bahkan dia tadi rela meninggalkan semuanya hanya karena telepon salah satu dari ketiga orang itu?

"Baiklah, coba kau pakai yang ini!" salah seorang menyodorkan sebuah jas hitam yang sangat elegan ke arah namja itu.

Namja itu langasung saja memakainya, kemudian bergaya seadanya di depan mereka dengan wajah dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya. Ketiga orang itu saling manggut-manggut, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti ke arah namja yang hanya balas diam sambil melepaskan jasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot seperti ini?" tanya namja itu penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja karena kau besok akan bertunangan," balas salah satu.

"Terus kenapa hanya aku? Apa dia tidak memilih jas juga?" tanya si namja masih penasaran.

Yang paling rendah menoleh. "Soal dia itu urusanku, lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang tepat untuknya!"

"Kau benar. Baiklah, aku harap besok bisa berjalan dengan lancar!" balas namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin kalian akan berterima kasih padaku esok hari!" balasnya sambil ikut tersenyum.

Keempat orang itu hanya tersenyam-senyum di sana, tak peduli kalau para pengunjung sedang menatap curiga ke arah mereka. Bagaimana bisa empat orang lelaki tertawa seperti orang gila, apakah mereka pasien rumah sakit yang lepas.

Namja jangkung itu mengelus pelan jas miliknya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. " _Aku tidak sabar untuk hari esok!"_ batinnya.

 **. . .**

Chanyeol melirik takut ke arah Appanya yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya, tidak, bukan karena takut akan tatapan itu, tapi dia takut hanya untuk sekedar keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ini dia sudah memakai pakaian yang disediakan Appanya.

"Cepatlah Chanyeol, Luhan sudah menunggu. Teman-temanmu, juga!" ujar Jimin menatap malas ke arah anaknya itu.

"Shirreo! Kau saja sana yang bertunangan!" balas Chanyeol keukeh.

"Astaga! Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, biar Baekhyun saja yang aku tunangkan dengan Luhan!" final Jimin langsung berlalu dari sana.

Chanyeol yang masih _loading_ , kemudian berteriak keras membuat jantung Jimin nyaris copot dari tempatnya. "Baiklah! Menyusahkan saja!" ujar Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju taman belakang rumahnya yang sudah dipenuhi orang-orang. Teman kantor Appanya, teman-temannya, saudara serta beberapa tamu khusus.

Namun pandangan Chanyeol jatuh ke arah 7 orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap di sana. Chanyeol mendekat, samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan ketujuhnya.

"Baek, bagaimana bisa? Kau hutang cerita denganku!" ujar Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli.

"Wah tak kusangka, ternyata kalian?" Minseok menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hebat juga kalian, bagaimana dia menembakmu, Baek apa romantis?" tanya Jongdae.

Salah seorang mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku kan _gentle_!" ujarnya.

Baekhyun menunduk malu-malu. "Hyung jangan begitu!"

"Aigoo panggilan sayang macam apa itu. Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan Hyung, Sayang?"

"SAYANG!?" Chanyeol berteriak keras, membuat ketujuh orang itu serentak menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa maksudnya, Hyung? Kau..." ucapan Chanyeol tertahan karena Baekhyun lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Iya, aku dan Yifan Hyung sudah berpacaran!" balasnya.

Chanyeol beku di tempat. Tolong siapa saja, bangunkan dia dari mimpi buruk ini! Astaga tidak adakah yang lebih menyakitkan selain, kau mati-matian menahan gila karena ingin bertunangan, sementara itu gebetanmu datang-datang langsung mengenalkan pacarnya? dan tolong sekali lagi, kenapa pacaranya harus dengan Yifan? Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi? Astaga! Chanyeol benar-benar akan pingsan sekarang.

"A..apa bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Maaf Chanyeol!" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi Baek kupikir kau..."

"Maaf, maaf Chanyeol, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu!"

"Baek, katakan kalau kau bercanda!" desak Chanyeol, sungguh matanya sudah memanas saat ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol sadarlah! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Maafkan aku, aku hanya taruhan dengan Luhan, kalau aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta, artinya aku menang!" ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melotot.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol membeku. "Apa tapi kau..." Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata, sungguh kenapa Baekhyun bisa setega itu dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku! Sekarang relakan aku dengan Yifan, Chanyeol!" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dia terduduk di atas rumput dengan penampilan kacau. Jongin mengelus pelan pundak cowok itu, kemudian membisikkan kata-kata yang semakin memperkeruh keadaan hatinya.

"Ikhlaskan dia, Chan! Luhan sudah menunggumu" ujar Jongin seraya menunjuk ke belakang di mana Luhan sudah berdiri di atas altar.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat, persetan kalau rambutnya akan rontok dia tak peduli sama sekali!

"Bisakah aku mati sekarang!" teriaknya kesetanan sambil berlari tak tentu arah, namja itu menuju ke dapur rumahnya kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau daging. Dengan senyum khas devilnya, dia mengacungkan pisau itu ke atas. "Kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa bersamaku, maka, seorangpun tak akan bisa bersamaku!" ujarnya seraya menusukkan pisau itu keperutnya sendiri.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wkwkwk bercandaaaa! Siapa yang mau marah ayo marah-marah sini wkwk. Selamat yang baca kena Prank dari aku.

Happy Chanyeol Day. Uh Saengil Chukkae Daddy Yeolli!

Wkwk ini cuma Prank yah gaes, chapter yang asli nanti malam atau sore gue post nya Sekali lagi maaf yah. Spesial ultah Daddy, gue buat Prank!

Sekian terima dosa wassalam!

_Baekhyunwife


	15. Chapter 14 (Real)

**S** WEET **L** IES

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Kim Min Seok

Wu Yifan

Cast akan bertambah dengan sendirinya

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, BoyxBoy

Huee maaf ngaret yah gaes dan baru bisa di apdet malam ini, author tiba-tiba aja sakit nih. Sedih. Yaudah sekali lagi maafin yah hehe.

Happy enjoy reading!

 **. . .**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat, menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset, tak lupa menaikkan volume musik di hpnya, tak peduli kalau saat itu dia sedang diapit oleh Duo Jong. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat dengan Kyungsoo, bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri sekaligus menghindari seseorang. Ups, mungkin untuk alasan terakhir tidak sepenuhnya berjalan, buktinya sekuat apapun dia mencoba, tetap saja matanya tak pernah lepas memandang si mungil yang sedang bersender di pundak Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah tertidur lelap daritadi, sementara posisi sopir digantikan oleh Minseok yang membawa mobil dengan tenang dan perlahan. Motto hidup Minseok: Lakukan dengan perlahan. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan tergesa, pasti berakhir dengan buruk!

Luhan mengecup singkat pucuk kepala namja manis di sampingnya, sementara di belakang sana, seseorang menatap ke arah keduanya dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya, terlalu cemburu melihat skinship antara kedua namja itu. Sungguh! Dia sangat iri dengan Luhan yang bisa dengan mudahnya, sementara Chanyeol sendiri, harus ada suatu kejadian dulu, barulah dia bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Yifan mengucek matanya saat suara berisik terdengar di sekelilingnya, namja tinggi itu menyipitkan matanya kemudian tersadar kalau di dalam mobil ini tinggal dia seorang diri. Sementara yang lainnya sedang ... mungkin, sepertinya dia tidak sendiri, buktinya ada seseorang di kursi belakang yang masih memejamkan matanya rapat.

Yifan hendak melempar namja itu dengan bungkus rokok, namun niatnya tertahan di udara saat namja itu tiba-tiba duduk tegak dan menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah bangun, Hyung!" serunya membuat Yifan tergelak, dan langsung mengembalikan bungkus rokok miliknya ke tempat semula.

Yifan memandang aneh ke arah Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol sendiri sedang meregangkan ototnya yang agak sakit karena terhimpit oleh Duo Jong yang tidurnya tak tentu arah tadi. Dia jadi ragu tadi Kyungoo bisa tidur nyenyak di tempat ini, dia yang tubuhnya bongsor dan tinggi saja merasa remuk di sekujur tubuh, apalagi namja sekecil Kyungsoo?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chan?" tanya Yifan saat melihat kantung mata di wajah anak itu. "Apa liburannya tidak sesuai keinginan? Kau tidur kan selama ini? Kenapa kantung matamu hitam sekali?"

Chanyeol menatap geli ke arah Yifan yang sedang memasang tampang khawatirnya. Bohong kalau Chanyeol bilang dia baik, tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Hyungnya itu khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hyung terlalu berlebihan, tentu saja aku menikmati liburan kita!" balas Chanyeol meyakinkan Yifan.

"Jangan bohong, Chan! Kau pasti memikirkan tentang besok bukan?" ujar Yifan, sejenak Chanyeol diam mendengar ucapan namja yang lebih tua. Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk diam. Sungguh, dia ingin rasanya melakukan segala hal, anggap saja hari ini terakhir dia hidup di dunia. Dia tak ingin hari esok benar-benar tiba, dia tak sanggup! Sungguh! Siapapun tolong dia!

"Kau sudah tahu, Hyung?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Yifan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, apa yang tidak aku dan Minseok ketahui tentang kalian? Kau tidak ingat, kami ini partner abadi! Soal kau, Jongin, Luhan, Sehun, dan tentu saja Baekhyun! Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan mungkin rela mengeluarkan uangku hanya untuk kalian semua! Kami hanya ingin menghiburmu, Chan!" jawab sekaligus penjelasan dari seorang Wu Yifan.

"Terima kasih, Hyung!" balas Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Tentu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Chan!" ujar Yifan seraya menepuk pelan bahu namja yang hampir sama tinggi dengan dirinya itu.

Chanyeol membawa tasnya, kemudian melirik ke arah semua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menghilang, begitupun dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Hanya ada Jongdae, Minseok yang sedang membantu Baekhyun membawakan barang-barang yang lainnya.

Chanyeol baru saja hendak membantu ketiga orang itu, kalau saja teleponnya tidak berbunyi. Chanyeol merogoh kocek celananya, seketika mood buruknya kembali saat melihat nama Appa terpampang di sana.

"Halo?" sapa Chanyeol.

 _"..."_

"Apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendengus.

 _"..."_

"Arasseo, terserah kau saja! 5 menit lagi aku sampai!" balas Chanyeol langsung mematikan sepihak, tak peduli kalau saat ini Jimin pasti sedang marah-marah di sana. Ah apa pedulinya, dan daripada dia menuruti kemauan lelaki itu, lebih baik dia tidur seharian di rumahnya, sungguh dia sangat tidak nyenyak tidur selama seminggu ini.

"Yifan Hyung!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat namja itu mondar-mandir depan mobilnya.

Yifan menoleh, kemudian menghampiri namja yang sedang mengelap wajahnya itu. "Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Yifan.

Baekhyun ragu, namja manis itu menggesekkan ujung sepatunya ke tanah "Itu Hyung..."

"Chanyeol, sepertinya anak itu tadi dapat telepon masuk entah dari siapa," potong Yifan seakan membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Sedang Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan mengangguk paham. Sudah kubilang kalau Yifan itu tahu segalanya bukan.

"Pergilah, Baek. Ajak Jongdae menemanimu, kau bisa pakai _black card_ -ku kalau kau mau. Aku tau perasaanmu tidak bagus saat ini," tambah Yifan seraya menyodorkan kartu kebanggaannya itu kepada yang lebih muda.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih senang kalau Kyungsoo atau Luhan Hyung yang menemaniku. Tapi, kupikir mereka sedang tidak bisa diganggu saat ini!" seru Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang menemanimu Baek," ujar Minseok tiba-tiba muncul di susul Jongdae.

Jongdae langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar Baek, setidaknya diantara kami bertiga, hanya Minseok Hyung yang bisa dipercaya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, ayo Hyung kita pergi, kau akan jadi tour guide ku seharian ini!" seru Baekhyun girang, namja manis itu langsung menarik lengan Minseok sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua namja lainnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kedua orang yang kini sudah menyebrang jalanan.

Yifan menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, saatnya kiya mengerjakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan lelaki!" semangat Yifan pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengangkut barang-barang yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun dan Minseok.

Jongdae tergelak mendengar seruqn namja itu. "Tapi, bukannya Baekhyun dan Minseok Hyung juga lelaki?" tanya Jongdae dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Mereka memang lelaki, tapi yah kau tahu sendiri lah!" balas Yifan.

"Tapi apa, Hyung?" teriak Jongdae.

Yifan kembali mendengus. "Kau pikirlah sendiri. Sudahlah, bantu aku!" ujar Yifan.

Jongdae merenggut kesal, tapi tetap mengangkat kardus yang masih tertinggal di dalam mobil Yifan. "Ck! Padahal kan aku, Minseok Hyung serta Baekhyun itu sama saja! Sama-sama punya pe..."

"Oy! Aku menyuruhmu mengangkat barang, bukan berkhayal hal vulgar!" suara Yifan terdengar membahana dari dalam, seketika Jongdae bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya Yifan ini memang termasuk keturunan seorang cenayang.

Di sisi lain, Luhan sedang menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu yang ada di atas meja, saat dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Minseok sedang berjalan keluar dan lewat di depannya. Luhan baru bisa bernapas lega saat kedua orang itu sudah menghilang. Luhan ikut menyusul, sesaat setelah membungkuk hormat sambil berterima kasih sudah diizinkan bersembunyi sementara di sana.

"Minseok Hyung, Baekkie mau eskrim ne?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memamerkan _Puppy eyes_ yang pernah dia perlihatkan pada Kyungsoo saat meminta kunci jawaban dulu.

Minseok mengacak gemas rambut namja mungil itu sambil tersenyum. "Mau eskrim di tempat Hyung atau kedai yang lain?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Tempat Hyung saja, sekalian aku mau numpang istirahat, aku capek sekali berjalan seharian ini!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya.

"Arasseo, kajja! Kali ini biar Hyung yang mentraktirmu!" ujar Minseok kelewat bangga.

Baekhyun mencibir yang lebih tua. "Tentu saja kali ini kita tidak pakai _black card_ Yifan Hyung, kafe itu kan milik Appamu, Hyung!" seru Baekhyun mendengus sebal, sementara Minseok hanya tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Kupikir dia baik-baik saja!" seru Luhan lega. Dia pun berlalu dari sana. Sejujurnya, saat Sehun mengantarnya pulang tadi, dia tidak langsung masuk ke rumah, melainkan berbalik ke rumah Yifan sekedar mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi saat melihat si kecil itu tersenyum bahagia, barulah dia bisa tenang.

 **. . .**

Empat orang terlihat sedang berdiri beraturan, salah satunya melirk ke arah beberapa jas mahal di salah satu butik langganan mereka. Saat ketiga orang itu sibuk dengan pilihan mereka, satu orang namja mendengus sebal seraya mendudukan bokongnya di sofa _single_ yang ada di tempat itu.

"Kapan kalian akan selesai?" tanya namja itu sebal. Ayolah, waktunya bisa saja habis di tempat tak berguna ini.

Sementara ketiga orang di sana tampak tak peduli dan terus saja sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Namja itu menggeram di tempat, apa tadi dia ditelepon hanya untuk melihat mereka sibuk seperti itu, sementara dia hanya mendekam bodoh di ruangan ini. Bahkan dia tadi rela meninggalkan semuanya hanya karena telepon salah satu dari ketiga orang itu?

"Baiklah, coba kau pakai yang ini!" salah seorang menyodorkan sebuah jas hitam yang sangat elegan ke arah namja itu.

Namja itu langsung saja memakainya, kemudian bergaya seadanya di depan mereka dengan wajah dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya. Ketiga orang itu saling manggut-manggut, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti ke arah namja yang hanya balas diam sambil melepaskan jasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot seperti ini?" tanya namja itu penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja karena kau besok akan bertunangan," balas salah satu.

"Terus kenapa hanya aku? Apa _dia_ tidak memilih jas juga?" tanya si namja masih penasaran.

Yang paling rendah menoleh. "Soal _dia_ itu urusanku, lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang tepat untuknya!"

"Kau benar. Baiklah, aku harap besok bisa berjalan dengan lancar!" balas namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin kalian akan berterima kasih padaku esok hari!" balasnya sambil ikut tersenyum.

Keempat orang itu hanya tersenyam-senyum di sana, tak peduli kalau para pengunjung sedang menatap curiga ke arah mereka. Bagaimana bisa empat orang lelaki tertawa seperti orang gila, apakah mereka pasien rumah sakit yang lepas.

Namja jangkung itu mengelus pelan jas miliknya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. _"Aku tidak sabar untuk hari esok!"_ batinnya.

 **. . .**

Chanyeol menatap seisi kamarnya dengan dahi berkerut-kerut, setelah selesai dengan urusannya tadi, namja tinggi itu langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, bermaksud untuk tidur, namun apa daya, sejak tadi matanya bahkan tak menutup barang seperempat. Chanyeol menghela napas dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku akan mati!" ujarnya frustrasi.

Mata namja itu jatuh ke arah atas nakas, dia menggapai Hpnya kemudian menimbang-nimbang benda itu. Baiklah, ini satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak gila mendadak. Chanyeol mencari-cari daftar teleponnya, setelah mendapatkan nama _Kim Jongin_ , Chanyeol langsung berjalan keluar dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, dua namja berbeda tinggi sedang duduk diam di salah satu bangku taman. Namja yang tinggi nampak sedang menenangkan perasaannya, sementara yang lebih muda sedang tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain ayunan di depan sana.

"Kyung?" ujar Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo, bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian di tempat ini.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin, sedang yang ditatap hanya bisa ngiler di tempat. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertarik melihat namja berwajah halus selembut bayi dengan bibir loveable yang membuat Jongin haus mendadak

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," balas Jongin mengelus pundaknya berusaha meredam rasa nervous yang menjalar.

Kyungsoo berdehem. "Ah benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jongin. Membuat Jongin semakin dilanda gugup, namun sebisa mungkin namja berkulit tan itu stay cool di depan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku...,"

 _Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Jongin merasakan getaran di kantong celananya, saat melihat nama yang terpampang, Jongin segera menyentuh tombol merah dan memasukkan Hp ke dalam tempat tadi.

"Sebenarnya Kyung, Aku...,"

 _Drrrt! Drrt! Drrt_!

Jongin berdecak dan merampas Hpnya kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap namja itu dengan mata doenya.

"Kyung sebenarnya aku su...,"

 _Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

"Yaa! Apa sialan! Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu?" teriak Jongin kalap, memarahi siapapun orang yang ada di seberang sana, walau kenyataannya orang itu tidak bisa melihat semengerikan apa wajah Jongin saat ini.

 _"..."_

"Aish! Ya baik baiklah, dalam 3 menit aku akan muncul di depan wajahmu!" Jongin mematikan sepihak, matanya langsung menatap dalam ke arah Kyungsoo yang semakin bingung di sana.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo aku menyukaimu! Jadi mulai sekarang, kita pacaran! Kau mengerti!" ujar Jongin mengecup singkat bibir loveable namja imut yang sedang melototkan matanya itu.

"Jangan lupa angkat teleponku nanti malam!" teriak Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah, Kakak pasti malu-malu ya karena dicium pacarnya!" celetuk seorang bocah lelaki tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yaa! Tau apa kau bocah!" sembur Kyungsoo, sementara bocah itu sudah lari terbirit-birit saat melihat tatapan mematikan namja itu. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa membohongi diri, kalau saat ini hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga karena pernyataan Jongin tadi.

 **.**

Chanyeol melirik ke Hpnya yang masih menampilkan durasi panggilan-delapan-detik tadi. "Apa-apaan si bodoh itu, kenapa dia malah memaki—Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku sialan!" teriak Chanyeol tak santai saat Jongin benar-benar muncul di depan wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk," Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol hanya mengikut namja itu. Jongin melepaskan pakaiannya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Chanyeol ikut berbaring di seberang, namun tidak sampai melepas baju seperti yang dilakukan Jongin tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan mata tertutup.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah. "Aku bingung, Jong!" respon Chanyeol.

"Soal pertunangan besok?" Chanyeol hanya berdehem membenarkan ucapan namja itu. Kini, balik Jongin yang menghela napasnya. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membatalkannya?"

Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya, tanda dia juga tidak tahu. "Apa aku bunuh diri saja? Aku tidak mencintai Luhan, Jong! Kau tahu hal itu kan?" ujar Chanyeol sendu.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap prihatin ke arah sahabat sekaligus Hyungnya itu. Dia juga sama bingungnya saat ini. Beruntunglah Jongin, karena tidak dibiarkan merasakan hal-hal mengerikan yang sedang dialami Chanyeol pada saat ini.

Jongin tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah akal. "Bagaimana kalau kau kawin lari saja dengan Baekhyun? Atau kalian kabur saja? Ah, aku tahu, kau hamili saja Baekhyun! Biar kau bisa bertanggung jawab!" seru Jongin kelewat senang.

Chanyeol mendadak tersedak mendengar usulan namja yang kini menaikturunkan alisnya menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku mungkin setuju kalau saja kau mengatakan hal itu beberapa bulan yang lalu! Namun, kutekankan padamu sekali lagi Kim Jongin, Baekhyun itu namja! Namja! . .Hamil!" ujar Chanyeol benar-benar frustrasi.

"Yah aku kan hanya memberi saran. Lagipula walau kau tidak menikah dengannya, setidaknya kau sudah pernah ' _ekhem'_ dengannya," tambah Jongin dengan tampang polosnya. _Polos bokongku_! Kalau kata Jongdae.

Chanyeol kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Ya kau benar, Jong! Memang lebih baik aku mati saja, daripada harus mendengar saran bodohmu itu!" balas Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya. Ah sepertinya malam ini dia akan menginap saja di tempat Jongin, hitung-hitung persiapan diri sebelum dia benar-benar bunuh diri esok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, kediaman keluarga Park mendadak geger saat salah satu calon tunangan tidak ada di kamarnya. Yah, dia Park Chanyeol, sejak semalam nyatanya namja itu tidak pulang ke rumah. Jimin nyaris saja melapor ke polisi, kalau seseorang yang sedang mereka ributkan tidak muncul, dan kini sedang berjalan santai melewati mereka tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

30 menit berlalu. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan setelan jas yang Jimin siapkan dari kemarin. Beberapa orang melirik aneh ke arah Chanyeol, sedang namja itu hanya acuh sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan kabur, sebaiknya cepat lakukan pertunangan ini!" seru Chanyeol langsung berlalu keluar dari sana. Dia merasa gerah berlama-lama di dalam sana. Sementara Jimin hanya menggedikan bahu acuh.

Chanyeol melirik taman belakang rumahnya. Berbagai macam hiasan berada di sana sini, bahkan kursi-kursi sudah tersusun dengan rapi, Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi tamu. Dia berdecak. "Ck! Seperti mau menikah saja!" ujar namja itu mencibir pelan.

Baekhyun yang memang sejak tadi berada di dalam kamarnya, sama sekali tak tahu apa hal yang diributkan di luar sana. Karena saat ini, Eommanya sedang sibuk menghias anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Eomma, kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dimana tubuhnya sudah dibalut Tuxedo abu-abu yang sangat elegan. Namja itu berdecak kagum sambil berpose imut di depan kaca.

"Tentu saja karena akan ada yang bertunangan, sayang!" balas Sunny merapikan rambut Baekhyun. Sejenak Baekhyun diam saja. Entah mengapa saat mendengar kata ' _tunangan_ ' dadanya pasti akan terasa nyeri.

"Nah sudah siap!" suara Sunny menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterdiamannya. Dia melirik dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. _Wah ternyata kemampuan Eomma lumayan juga!_ batinnya. "Sekarang turunlah, Eomma pikir teman-temanmu sudah datang. Appa dan Eomma akan menyusul nanti!" ujar Sunny merapikan segala alat make upnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham, dan langsung turun sesuai dengan perintah Eommanya. Benar saja, saat kaki Baekhyun jejak di taman, pemandangan tamu-tamu yang sudah datang tampak berlalu lalang. Dia melirik ke salah satu barisan dimana ada ketujuh temannya, kecuali seseorang yaitu Luhan yang tidak tampak.

Baekhyun ragu untuk menghampiri mereka, apalagi di sana ada Chanyeol, orang yang selama ini memporak porandakan hatinya. Ah! Baekhyun kembali merasakan dadanya sakit. Baekhyun hendak berbalik, kalau saja Luhan tidak muncul di belakangnya, membuat namja manis itu nyaris teriak.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun melirik ke namja itu, ah Luhan sangat cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu.

Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Ani, aku hanya ingin menghampiri mereka," tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kajja!" ajak Luhan langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya. _Oh sial!_ Padahal tadi Baekhyun berniat pergi dari sini, kenapa sekarang dia justru ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya di sana.

Chanyeol terlihat paling diam di sana, namun matanya sedaritadi melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang memakai Tuxedo, entah kenapa namja manis itu semakin terlihat menawan. Sedang Baekhyun, otaknya juga tertuju ke Chanyeol yang sangat tampan di sana. Oh ayolah, tidak bisakah dia tak memikirkan Chanyeol barang hari ini saja. Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum salah satu dari mereka sadar kalau wajahnya pasti sudah memerah saat ini.

"Wah, kalian berdua seperti saudara kembar kalau berpakain seperti itu," celetuk Minseok saat melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Benarkah itu Minnie? Kupikir kami berdua seperti sepasang kekasih!" balas Luhan terkekeh sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, bukannya Luhan Sunbae mau tunangan dengan Chanyeol Sunbae?" tiba-tiba namja bermata doe itu bersuara.

Kumohon! Siapa saja, bisa ungsikan Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit terdekat sekarang juga. Tidakkah dilihatnya bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat mendengar ucapan polos namja itu. Ah! Kupikir satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang semua ini, hanya si mata bulat, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie sayang, ayo kuajak berkeliling?" ujar Jongin yang paham situasi.

Semua orang—Kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin tentunya—mendelik mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan, terutama Baekhyun yang sampai melototkan mata plus dengan mulut menganga, saking shocknya.

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya, Kyung?" tanya Jongdae penuh curiga.

"Apa Jongin menerormu, sampai-sampai kau harus berpacaran dengannya supaya dia berhenti?" Yifan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas lelah mendengar berbagai tuduhan tak terduga yang dilayangkan teman-temannya. Tidak adakah yang mau membela atau sekedar satu paham dengannya? Oh sungguh, dia sakit sekarang benar-benar sakit. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk karena malu untuk sesaat.

"Saat seseorang menelponku untuk suatu hal tak penting" seru Jongin sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. _Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia memakiku waktu itu?_ monolognya dalam hati.

"Oy Hun, kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Luhan saat tak sengaja melihat ke arah Sehun yang berada di samping Yifan.

Sehun menggedikan bahunya. "Memangnya kenapa, lagipula tidak ada yang melarang bukan?" ujar Sehun seraya membenarkan kerah jas hitam elegannya.

"Oh jadi kau senang melihatku bertunangan?" tanya Luhan. Sungguh kenapa pacarnya ini justru senang, bukannya berduka.

"Kah cantik, Lu!" Balas Sehun tak nyambung. Luhan merasakan kalau telinganya sudah mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih saat ini _. Jawaban macam apa itu? Mati kau ditanganku, Oh Sehun!_ batin Luhan berteriak sambil memukul bahu, tangan, namja tampan yang sekarang melindungi sebagian tubuhnya itu.

Kegiatan Luhan terhenti saat suara pembawa acara terdengar tiba-tiba. Mereka semua menoleh ke depan sana, dimana Tuan Park, dan Tuan Xi sudah berdiri rapi. Oh, jangan lupakan juga keberadaan Tuan Oh yang ikut andil di sana. Tentu saja, mereka itu kan Tiga-Sekawan.

"Kepada yang bersangkutan, saudara Luhan dan Chanyeol, segera berdiri di samping orang tua masing-masing. Karena acara pertunangan akan dilaksanakan. Seperti kata seseorang, lebih cepat lebih baik!"

Chanyeol mendelik saat mendengar kata-katanya di salin oleh sang pembawa acara. Ah Chanyeol ingat sekarang, lelaki itu adalah orang yang sama yang ada di ruang tamu, dimana saat itu dia sendiri mesem-mesem karena acara hari ini. _Cih! Seperti tidak ada kalimat lain saja!_ batinnya. Namun pandangan namja itu tiba-tiba jatuh ke arah namja yang memakai Tuxedo abu-abu itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap sendu ke arah depan sana, dimana Luhan yang berjalan ogah-ogahan, serta Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempat sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan sesak di dadanya, lalu tatapannya beralih ke Jongin yang menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan menyusul saat suara pembawa acara kembali terdengar.

Minseok menepuk pelan bahu namja mungil di sampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan balas tersenyum, walau kenyataan hatinya tidak sebaik itu. "Baek, kau bisa memelukku kalau kau tidak siap?" ujar Minseok.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung!" balas Baekhyun.

Minseok hanya menghela napas, Yifan ikut menepuk pelan bahu namja mungil di dekatnya. Baekhyun da.n yang lainnya mendelik saat, Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut berjalan menuju ke arah depan di mana Tuan Oh sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Luhan menatap aneh ke arah Sehun yang sudah berdiri di samping Appanya.

Jongdae tiba-tiba menepuk bahu orang di sampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu mendelik ke arah Jongdae. "Apa." tanya Jongin malas.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Jong?" ujar Jongdae seraya melirik ke sekitarannya yang dipenuhi tamu-tamu.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, kemudian ikut melirik dan memegang tengkuknya. "Apa, apa? Apa di sini ada hantu? Jangan menakut-nakutiku sialan!" bisik Jongin pelan agar tak terdengar siapapun, kalau sebenarnya dia sangat takut hal-hal berbau makhluk tak kasat mata.

Jongdae memukul kepala namja itu. "Bukan itu bodoh! Yang kumaksud itu, lihatlah di depan sana!" tunjuk Jongdae.

Baekhyun menjauhkan pandangannya dari arah depan, terlihat di sana Appa dan Eommanya tersenyum senang sekali Sementara dia di sini? Senyum pun rasanya dia malas. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik napas, begitupun Luhan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Percayalah matanya daritadi menatap ke arah Baekhyun di sana.

"Baiklah, tidak usah membuang waktu kita akan mulai saja acara intinya. Saudara Luhan dan Chanyeol yang akan bertunangan..."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, sungguh matanya memanas saat ini. Dia tak sanggup! Tidak ada lagi alasan dia berada di sini. Baekhyun melepaskan diri paksa dari Minseok, kemudian berlari keluar dari sana. Kemana saja, asal jangan mendengar kalimat sialan itu! Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya, namja manis itu berjalan tak tentu arah, keluar dari kediaman Park.

"Baek!" teriak Minseok seketika pandangan semua orang tertuju ke arah Minseok. Kyungsoo mendadak panik saat melihat kepergian Baekhyun, sementara Duo Jong yang tadi sibuk ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan Minseok. Luhan dan Chanyeol melototkan matanya saat mendengar suara itu.

Luhan hendak mengejar namun tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya melewatinya, Tuan Park dan Sunny yang awalnya terkejut mendadak panik—Sunny saja yang panik—dan ingin mengejar Chanyeol juga. Luhan baru saja ingin berlari, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Lepas, Hun!" teriak Luhan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dengan memukul perut Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa kewalahan, langsung memeluk erat tubuh namja cantik itu dan seketika Luhan diam di pelukan Sehun. "Tenanglah, Lu. Aku bersamamu!" bisik Sehun pelan di telinga namja yang ada di pelukannya.

Tuan Xi tiba-tiba berbicara. "Bagaimanapun, pertunangan ini akan tetap berjalan!" ujarnya membuat Luhan sukses melotot saking shocknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hikss. Eomma, ini sakit sekali!" isak seorang namja mungil yang sedang berjalan tak tentu arah, sementara kedua wajahnya sudah sembab oleh air mata. Orang itu adalah Baekhyun, yang kini masih terisak di tengah jalan.

"Eomma, Hikss."

Baekhyun masih berjalan asal, karena kelelahan akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi trotoar. Dia menekuk wajahnya di atas lutut, kemudian kembali terisak kencang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan digiring polisi, karena dikira gelandangan gila yang suka mengemis di jalanan.

"Kau kenapa, Nak?" sapa seseorang.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang mungkin sudah dipenuhi cairan menjiikkan yang merembes dari hidungnya. Percayalah saat ini, dia sama sekali tak ada tampan-tampannya. Seorang wanita tua melirik aneh ke arahnya, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ani, aku tidak kenapa-napa hikss!" balas Baekhyun menarik kembali ingus yang akan keluar dari hidungnya lalu mengelap sisanya dengan tangan dan melepetkannya ke aspal. Ewwh! Itu menjijikan kalau Kyungsoo yang melihatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ahjumma itu.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya, guna menghilangkan sesenggukan yang masih tersisa. Karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Ahjumma itu dengan lancar.

Ahjumma di sampingnya hanya mengangguk paham, lalu mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun lembut. Dia menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih diam, namun sudah berhenti dari acara-mari-menangisnya barusan.

"Pulanglah, saat ini ada seseorang yang menunggumu!" ujar Ahjumma itu lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala si namja mungil di sampingnya.

"Tapi Ahjumma,"

"Tidak ada alasan kau di sini, Nak. Ada orang yang mencarimu! Kembalilah sebelum semuanya terlambat!" seru Ahjumma itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia memikirkan konsekuensi keduanya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia keukeuh untuk tetap di sini? Lalu apa yang akan dia rasakan ketika kembali ke tempat tadi? Ah membayangkan kedua hal itu bersamaan membuat kepala Baekhyun pening.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, seorang namja jangkung sedang berteriak kesetanan di jalan raya. Penampilannya sudah tak terdeteksi, sekali lagi, kalau ada polisi lewat, tetap saja dia akan dikira salah satu partner gelandangan pertama yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik rambutnya, kemudian melayangkan pandangan ke seisi jalan berharap dapat menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Baek! Kau dimana!" teriaknya kalap.

Chanyeol berlari kemana saja kakinya melangkah, dan dia bisa bernapas lega saat matanya tak sengaja memandang ke seberang jalan dimana seoramg namja mungik yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang berjalan pelan seraya memegang perut. Benar, Baekhyun mendadak lapar setelah menghabiskan waktu berkutat dengan pikirannya tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu berlari ke jalanan seperti orang gila. "Baekhyun!" teriaknya kelewat semangat sambil terus menampilkan senyum tampannya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan _familier_ itu sontak menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun merasa laparnya hilang saat melihat namja itu. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Baekhyun juga ikut berlari dan melupakan fakta kalau mereka berdua seperti dua-gelandangan-gila-yang-tersesat.

"Chanyeol—AAKH!" suara Baekhyun terdengar memekakkam telinga, bersamaan dengan terhempasnya tubuh seseorang ke sisi kiri trotoar. Baekhyun merasakan kakinya melemas, namja itu mematung di tempat dengan tangan bergetar, matanya kembali memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Setelah ada teriakan dari beberapa orang, barulah namja mungil itu sadar dan langsung merosot terjatuh, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Baekhyun sempat mengatakan beberapa kata yang diucapkannya dengan orang di seberang sana.

Sehun mendelik ke arah Luhan yang sibuk sendiri. "Lu, sudahlah! Kau sudah 10 kali mondar-mandir di depanku!" teriak Sehun berang.

" _Shut up!_ Ini sudah 30 menit, kenapa mereka tidak kembali hah! Aku khawatir bodoh!" tuhkan mata Luhan memanas lagi kalau mengingat insiden tadi.

"Kau kira aku tidak khawatir, lagi...,"

Ucapan Sehun tertahan saat nada dering di Hp Luhan berbunyi keras, Luhan buru-buru merogoh kantong celananya dan tersenyum senang saat melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja menghubunginya. Dengan semangat, dia menekan tombol hijau dan segera meletakkan Hpnya di telinga

"Halo Baek kau dimana!" seru Luhan seraya tersenyum.

Mendadak air muka Luhan berubah, dia langsung membeku di tempat, Sehun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah namja cantik itu, langsung mendekat dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan nada panik. Luhan tak menjawab, juatru dia terduduk di atas rumput dengan tatapan kosong, sambil meyakinkan kalau barusan yang di dengarnya tadi nyata.

Dia sangat yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi. Mendadak Luhan menangis tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun semakin panik saja. Dan kini Tuan Park mendadak ikutan panik dibuat tingkah namja itu. Satu-satunya kalimat yang dia dengar dari Baekhyun tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

 _"Hyung, Chanyeol, Jalan, Kecelakaan!"_

 **TBC**

Yeay Ch14 apdet. Chapter depan Ending yah, sebenarnya mau disatuin cuman kayanya bakal lebih dari 8k jadi kupikir terlalu panjang. Jadilah dibuat chapter tambahan hehe. Maafkan kalau ada typo dan keluar dari karakter aslinya.

_Baekhyunwife


	16. Chapter 15

**S** WEET **L** IES (Ending)

^ByunYuna^

Pairing:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Kim Min Seok

Wu Yifan

^Warning^

Genre cerita Boys Love, BoyxBoy

Yeay akhirnyaa nih ff kelar, selamat selamat. Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yang banyak buat yang udah ngikutin nih ff dari ch1 dan sampe ending. Buat yang udah review juga, masukan masukannya. Dan buat **chalienBee04** nih yg udah stay dari awal hehee makasih yah :D makasih juga buat yang lain **Vfilcka6104 Park yeolna meliarisky7** **park syna-B** **yeojachingusehun** dan yang ga bisa disebutin satu satu

Buat yang nanyaa ceye kecelakaan parah atau gak. Jawabannya ada di chapter terakhir ini.

Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Selamat membaca.

 **. . .**

Luhan berjalan mondar mandir dengan mulut yang tak berhenti menggerutu kesal sambil menggigit kukunya resah. Tentu saja dia resah, saat ini salah satu sahabatnya—sekalipun orang yang dimaksud itu sering dipanggilnya dengan sebutan si bodoh—sedang bertaruh nyawa di dalam sana. Oke kalimat terakhir memang agak sedikit berlebihan. Intinya Luhan benar-benar sangat cemas.

Baekhyun yang sudah sadar setengah jam lalu tampak masih shock, bahkan bibir namja mungil itu terlalu putih untuk dikatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Sunny mengelus lembut surai cokelat anaknya, mengucapkan segala kata yang sekiranya bisa menenangkan Baekhyun.

Jimin memijit pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening saat ini. Saat saja mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi, lelaki itu langsung meninggalkan taman belakang dan bergegas untuk mencari keberadaan anaknya. Namun 5 menit berlalu, Jimin kembali ke dalam dan berkata dia bingung akan pergi mencarinya kemana. Untunglah Sehun yang cepat tanggap langsung memutuskan melacak keberadaan Baekhyun dengan GPS di ponselnya.

Luhan berhenti dari acara mari-menjadi-gila nya, pandangan namja itu mendadak tertohok ke arah dua lelaki yang sedang sama-sama memijit kepala. Luhan mendekat, kemudian tiba-tiba namja itu menunjuk geram ke arah Jimin dan Tuan Xi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Chanyeol, orang pertama yang akan kujebloskan ke penjara, adalah kalian berdua!" teriaknya menggebu, membuat semua yang ada di situ terkejut bukan main. Bahkan Sehun langsung menganga mendengar ucapan namja cantiknya itu.

Tuan Xi balas menatap anaknya. "Kenapa Appa juga ikut kena, semua ini adalah rencana Jimin!" seru Tuan Xi.

Luhan mendelik. "Aku tidak peduli! Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ini semua gara-gara kalian!" seru Luhan masih keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Seharusnya kau berdoa supaya Chanyeol tidak kenapa-napa!" seru Yifan yang risih melihat kelakuan aneh namja cantik aka sepupunya itu.

"Yifan benar, sebaiknya..." baru saja Tuan Oh ingin bersuara, Luhan lebih dahulu memotong ucapan lelaki itu.

"Apa? Kau juga termasuk kandidat tersangka, kalau kau lupa tuan! Coba saja kalian tidak melakukan semua ini, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang namanya kecelakaan!" ujar Luhan masih dengan emosi menggebu.

Semua orang di sana memandang lelah ke arah Luhan yang memutuskan untuk mondar-mandir lagi di depan ruangan Chanyeol. Jongin menghela napas, dia bingung dengan tingkah berlebihan Luhan. Jimin menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah namja mungil yang sedang bersender di dekat Eommanya itu.

"Baekhyun," seru Jimin. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun mendongak dan melirik ke arah lelaki itu.

"Nde Appa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Appa," ujar Jimin.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Appa tidak ada salah kok dengan Baekhyun," balasnya.

Baru saja Jimin ingin bersuara, tiba-tiba Dokter yang menangani Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan di depan. Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri sang Dokter dan langsung sibuk bertanya ini itu. Tuan Xi hanya meringis melihat anaknya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, apa dia baik-baik saja, dia tidak mati kan dok, sungguh jawab dokter jangan diam saja!" teriak Luhan saat Dokter di depannya hanya diam saja, malah dia langsung menunjuk ke dalam sana dimana seorang namja masih terbaring dengan perban menutup kepalanya.

Sementara itu...

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan mendadak, pandangannya masih mengabur namun sungguh dia tak bisa merasakan apapun saat ini. Mendadak jantung namja itu berdetak lebih kencang, dia melirik sekelilingnya, karena tak bisa berpikir jernih, dia hanya dapat melihat warna putih di sekitarannya.

Chanyeol mendadak lemas, dia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, seingatnya dia sedang mencari seseorang, lalu ditabrak mobil dan dia langsung menabrak tiang dan berakhir pingsan di dekat Baekhyun.

 _"Sebentar, Baekhyun? Dimana anak itu, apa dia baik-baik saja?"_ pikirnya. Berbagai macam pemikiran muncul. Opsi pertama dia sudah mati lalu sedang berada di surga saat ini. Opsi kedua, dia koma lalu arwahnya mulai gentayangan. Dan sepertinya dia memilih opsi pertama. Dia sudah mati!

"Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku hanya menabrak tiang!" serunya tidak percaya.

Dia menggeleng, memcoba menghilangkan segala pemikiran aneh itu. "Tidak aku belum mati! Aku bahkan belum bercinta dengan Baekhyun!" kali ini suaranya mendadak keluar.

"Andwae! Aku belum mati!" Chanyeol berteriak sangat keras sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya berharap dia bisa segera kembali ke dunia.

BRAK!

Baekhyun buru-buru masuk ke dalam saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari ruangan di depannya, dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Dia hendak mendekat, namun suara Chanyeol lebih dahulu membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku sudah mati, Baek! Aku belum mau mati! Kita belum punya anak, Baek!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah frustrasinya.

Baekhyun mendelik, yang tadinya sedih mendadak perutnya tergelitik mendengar ucapan polos namja itu barusan. Sontak saja, Baekhyun tertawa keras dengan air mata yang turun di wajahnya. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa menahan semuanya, dia sungguh senang. Dia menangis bahagia saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap sedih ke arah Baekhyun. "Bahkan dia tertawa saat aku mati," desahnya kecewa mengetahui kebenaran ini.

Pletak!

Chanyeol meringis saat tangan seseorang mendarat pas di kepalanya, Sehun menatap datar ke arah namja yang sedang memegang kepalanya itu. "Kau belum mati bodoh!" teriak Sehun dan langsung memeluk erat Chanyeol.

Yifan dan yang lainnya ikut memeluk Chanyeol beramai-ramai, hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tidak karena keduanya masih diam di tempat. Jimin menghela napas lega, kemudian berdiri menghampiri anaknya itu, lalu tak disangka dia justru langsung memeluknya membuat Chanyeol cengo di tempat.

"Maafkan Appa, Chan!" seru Jimin.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Kupikir Appa memang berniat menyuruhku mati!" ujar Chanyeol kembali datar seperti semula.

"Ini memang salah Appa! Tapi sungguh ini juga karena kalian yang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu! Sebenarnya pertunangan tadi untuk Luhan dan Sehun, serta kau dan Baekhyun," seru Jimin menjelaskan semuanya.

"APA!" Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serentak berteriak karena terkejut.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, Appa?" tanya Chanyeol masih menatap tak percaya ke arah Appanya.

"Sebenarnya begini..."

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _Pernikahan Jimin dan Sunny._

 _"Kau berpikir dengan apa yang kupikirkan?"_

 _"Kurasa," balasnya._

 _"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Aku akan menjodohkannya dengan anak temanku!"_

 _"Tapi apa itu tidak akan menyakiti mereka? Aku tidak tega."_

 _"Percayalah ini tidak akan rumit. Ikuti saja permainanku!" ujar orang itu sesekali tersenyum penuh arti ke arah dua orang yang masih asyik berpelukan di salah satu sisi halaman rumah seorang Park Jimin._

 _"Aku akan menelepon, Tuan Xi untuk membantuku mengelabui mereka. Aku akan menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Luhan sebagai kedok! Lalu mengadakan pertunangan, yang mana sebenarnya itu ditujukan unuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!" ujar Jimin tersenyum senang._

 _Sunny menatap bingung ke arah Jimin. "Aku takut, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun? Lagipula apa salahnya mereka berpelukan?" ujar Sunny sambil terus menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

 _"Kau tahu, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti sekarang! Terakhir kali dia tersenyum, saat Eommanya masih ada, setelah itu aku tak pernah melihatnya bahkan mengubah ekspresi. Namun saat malam itu, aku bisa tahu semuanya!" ujar Jimin mengenang._

 _Sunny balas menatap tak enak hati ke lelaki itu, dia mengelus pelan bahu Jimin. "Maafkan aku, kuharap rencanamu tidak salah Jimin-ah. Aku sangat tahu bagaimama Chanyeol! Dia itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu!" ujar Sunny._

 _Jimin menggeleng. "Tenang saja Sunny, percaya padaku." ucap Jimin meyakinkan. Sunny mengangguk saja. Kedua pasangan itu ikut undur dari sana saat dilihatnya objek yang mereka lihat sudah beranjak pergi._

 **.**

 _Setelah kepergian keluarga Tuan Xi, suasana di ruang tamu benar-benar mencekam. Satu dari mereka tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Sampai suara Baekhyun lah yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu._

 _"Appa, Eomma, aku pamit ke kamar," ujar Baekhyun seraya melangkah gontai meninggalkan Jimin dan Sunny yang masih menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan._

 _Sunny masih menatap kepergian anaknya dan Chanyeol, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki di sebelahnta. "Jimin-ah, kau yakin akan melanjutkan ini semua? Aku tidak tega dengan ekspresi Baekhyun tadi, dia hanya berpura-pura tegar, aku tahu itu! Dan kau tidak lihat, bahkan Luhanlah yang justru mencintai anakku!" seru Sunny pelan takut suaranya terdengar oleh Baekhyun di atas sana._

 _"Kau tenanglah, aku tak mungkin setega itu menyakiti mereka. Biarpun Chanyeol berubah, dia tetap anakku! Aku hanya ingin dia menyadari semuanya, Sunny!" balas Jimin sambil tersenyum._

 _Sunny menghela napasnya. Dia jadi sedih memikirkan Chanyeol. "Arasseo, kuharap kebohongan kita tidak sampai menyakiti salah satu dari mereka,"_

 _"Aku berani bertaruh, setelah hal ini, Chanyeol pasti mulai memikirkan ucapanmu tadi!" tambah Jimin seraya menggandeng lengan Sunny untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu. Dan benar saja sesuai dugaan Jimin, Chanyeol langsung memikirkannya sampai tidak pulang ke rumah._

 ** _._**

 _Jimin menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali, tangannya bergerak memijit daerah kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Lelaki itu menatap kosong Tv di depannya. Ini sudah ketiga harinya dia seperti orang kurang akal, duduk termenung setiap kembali ke rumah, padahal selagi di kantor, dia baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa setiap memasuki rumahnya, seketika perasaannya berubah dalam sedetik._

 _Dia paham betul apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, bahkan Sunny seringkali menasehatinya dan berkata. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja semuanya!" tapi dia selalu menggeleng dan memberikan alasan yang sama setiap kali Sunny mengingatkannya._

 _"Jimin-ah?" ujar Sunny saat dilihatnya sang suami masih asyik menatap kepergian Baekhyun sejak 5 menit yang lalu._

 _Jimin menoleh dan mendapati sang istri berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Sunny?" tanya lelaki itu._

 _"Kau kelihatan tidak baik, Jimin. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya sang istri yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya._

 _Jimin tersenyum kemudian membelai lembut rambut Sunny. "Nde, aku tidak apa-apa, sayang." Jimin mengecup singkat puncak kepala yeoja itu._

 _Sunny menggeleng, dia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Jimin saat ini. Bahkan lelaki itu sering kedapatan tidak tidur, dan selalu tidak fokus di tempat kerjanya. "Kau bohong! Setelah semua yang terjadi, apa kau masih yakin semuanya akan lancar? Jimin-ah, haruskah kita beri tahu semuanya? Kau terlalu keras pada Chanyeol!" cicit Sunny pelan. Sungguh hatinya begitu sakit, apakah suaminya tidak melihat bagaimana anaknya terluka ketika Jimin menamparnya dua kali saat kedapatan mabuk. Padahal Sunny tahu betul alasan kenapa dia mabuk, karena tak sengaja mendengar dialog Baekhyun dan Luhan di telepon saat Sunny hendak menemui anaknya itu._

 _"Kau benar Sunny, aku sudah keterlaluan dengan Chanyeol, aku pikir dia akan semakin membenciku," balas Jimin lesu._

 _Sunny menghela napas. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jadi sekarang terserah kau saja bagaimana baiknya!" ujar Sunny._

 _Jimin hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap melanjutkan semuanya, bagaimanapun aku berharap Chanyeol mau kembali seperti dulu lagi! Sungguh, pertunangan ini hanyalah kebohongan Sunny!" seru Jimin._

 _Sunny lagi-lagi menghela napasnya lelah. "Sekarang aku tahu darimana sifat keras kepala yang Chanyeol dapatkan!" balas yeoja itu sambil menatap sebal ke arah suaminya yang sedang tertawa pelan._

 **.**

 _"Luhan, malam ini kita akan membicarakan lagi perihal tunangan kalian," ujar Tuan Xi ketika dilihatnya Luhan baru saja memasuki kediaman rumahnya._

 _Luhan menghela napasnya. Baru saja dia menginjakkan kaki dan senang beberapa saat lau karena menggoda habis-habisan Baekhyun di mobil Sehun tadi, tiba-tiba moodnya rusak mendengar ucapan Appanya itu._

 _"Terserah Appa saja!" balas Luhan seadanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. "Appa pergi duluan, aku akan menyusul nantinya," tambah Luhan._

 _"Tidak bisa! Kita harus pergi bersama!" balas Tuan Xi._

 _Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa selama ini aku pernah berbohong pada Appa?" tanya Luhan final._

 _Tuan Xi hanya mengangguk saja. Sementara Luhan sudah melesat masuk ke kamarnya. Merasa semuanya aman, Tuan Xi kabur dari rumahnya untuk menemui sahabat lama yang sialnya malah berakhir ikut masuk ke dalam rencana Jimin._

 _Tuan Oh menjabat tangan Tuan Xi dan Tuan Park yang lebih dahulu ada di tempat mereka. Tak berapa lama, seorang namja jangkung terlihat muncul juga di sana. Empat orang itu duduk melingkar di salah satu kursi yang terletak paling sudut di kafe itu._

 _"Wah kau sudah besar, Sehun. Apa kau sekelas dengan Chanyeol lagi? Kupikir dulu kalian cukup dekat!" ujar Jimin saat melihat ke arah Sehun._

 _Well biar kuceritakan sedikit. Tuan Park, Xi dan Oh itu teman dari saat masih di Taman Kanak-kanak, mereka bertiga selalu bersama-sama tak peduli meskipun hujan badai, ketiga orang itu tak akan sekalipun terpisah. Bertahun-tahun dekat, membuat ketiganya semakin akrab, dan jangan heran kalau ada julukan tiga serangkai untuk mereka._

 _Lambat laun, mereka tumbuh dewasa, dan kedekatan ketiganya semakin menjadi saat sudah bekerja di perusahaan masing-masing, walaupun untuk meet up atau sekedar melepas rindu mereka agak sukar, karena terhalang oleh pekerjaan, tapi sebisa mungkin ketiganya tetap menjaga tali silahturahmi mereka._

 _Hingga, satu persatu mulai menikah dan mempunyai anak yang sialnya laki-laki semua. Terkadang mereka tertawa tiap kali mengingat hal itu, apalagi kalau bukan takdir namanya, saat dulu mereka berteman, dan sekarang anak mereka juga berteman. Namun dari dulu memang ada yang aneh dari Sehun, karena dia akan sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, lalu mulai malu-malu jika bertemu dengan Luhan. Sialnya waktu itu, Sehun harus pindah ke China, dan tebak siapa yang paling terpuruk, orang itu adalah Luhan._

 _Chanyeol mungkin menangis, tapi itupun sebentar saja saat Sehun memeluknya dan berkata selamat tinggal. Sementara Luhan, justru namja cantik itu yang memeluk Sehun erat sambil berkata, jangan pergi Sehun-ah, jangan lupakan aku, jangan pernah lupakan aku, dan kalimat-kalimat berulang lain dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata._

 _"Saat itu kau masih bau iler Sehun," ujar tuan Xi tertawa mengingat bagaimana ketiga anaknya sewaktu kecil dulu._

 _Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Itukan sudah lama, lagipula sekarang aku sudah tampan!" Sehun berbangga diri seraya merapikan tatanan rambutnya._

 _Tuan Park mendelik. "Anakku juga tampan, kalau kau lupa!" ujar Jimin mengingatkan sambil menatap ke arah Tuan Xi._

 _Balik tuan Xi yang menggedikan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu harus bangga atau bagaimana, sialnya anak ku itu tidak tampan, justru dia cantik! Sial, aku jadi tidak bisa pamer," Tuan Xi mendesah kecewa. Tak berapa lama, gelak tawa muncul di sana, bahkan Sehun memegang perutnya saking lucunya._

 _"Sudahlah, Sehun apa Chanyeol mengingatmu? Aku tau kalian berdua seperti kembar siam di waktu kecil," ucap tuan Oh._

 _Sehun menggeleng. "Itukan sudah lama Appa, bahkan Luhan saja tidak mengingatku Ah rusa jelek itu benar-benar menjengkelkan," seru Sehun._

 _"Ku dengar dari Yifan kau berpacaran dengan anakku?" tanya tuan Xi penuh selidik._

 _Sehun tergagap, kemudian menggaruk hidungnya. "Eh itu, hemm, ya ya kami berpacaran hehe," Sehun tertawa sumbang di situ._

 _"Bagus! Jadi kami tidak perlu lagi menjodoh-jodohkan kalian berdua!" ucap tuan Xi._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengannya," kali ini Appa Sehun yang bicara._

 _"Sejak Baekhyun menolaknya," ujar Sehun kalem. Tuan Park melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia baru hendak bersuara saat Sehun menyambung ucapannya. "Kupikir dia hanya bercanda atau ingin membuat Chanyeol cemburu, tapi ternyata dia memang menyukainya. Kurasa dia sakit hati, saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman waktu itu." Sehun menerawang._

 _"Berciuman!" koor ketiga lelaki itu dengan mata seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya._

 _"Tentu saja. Di UKS, lalu di kelas, kemudian di mobil dan di ranjang lalu mereka..." oke kalimat terakhir Sehun hanya mengada-ngada. Dasar iblis tampan._

 _"Cukup! Jimin-ah, ayo percepat pertunangan ini! Aku tau bagaimana sifat Chanyeol, aku tak mau menantumu lecet sebelum hari H!" seru tuan Oh membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak._

 _Lalu tatapan tuan Xi jatuh ke Sehun yang masih cengo. "Kau, kali ini harus ikut sandiwara kami! Berpura-puralah terkejut, dan jangan membela Luhan maupun Chanyeol, anggap saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tahu, Luhan pasti akan menjadikanmu tameng malam ini" tuan Xi menerawang, dia paham betul bagaimana sifat anaknya itu, lalu diangguki oleh Jimin dan Tuan Oh._

 _Dan benar saja bukan, malam itu Luhan datang dengan Sehun, untung saja ketiga lelaki itu gerak cepat, jadi mereka bisa mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan berterima kasihlah pada Sehun, seakan-akan pertunangan itu sampai membuatnya bisu seketika. Cih, Sehun memang pandai sandiwara! batin tuan Xi waktu itu. Padahal aslinya, Sehun memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

 _Sehun mendelik. "Aku kan memang tidak tahu," isyarat Sehun saat tatapan tuan Xi mengintimidasinya._

 **.**

 _Empat orang terlihat sedang berdiri beraturan, salah satunya melirk ke arah beberapa jas mahal di salah satu butik langganan mereka. Saat ketiga orang itu sibuk dengan pilihan mereka, satu orang namja mendengus sebal seraya mendudukan bokongnya di sofa single yang ada di tempat itu._

 _"Kapan kalian akan selesai?" tanya namja itu sebal. Ayolah, waktunya bisa saja habis di tempat tak berguna ini._

 _Sementara ketiga orang di sana tampak tak peduli dan terus saja sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Namja itu menggeram di tempat, apa tadi dia ditelepon hanya untuk melihat mereka sibuk seperti itu, sementara dia hanya mendekam bodoh di ruangan ini. Bahkan dia tadi rela meninggalkan semuanya hanya karena telepon salah satu dari ketiga orang itu?_

 _"Baiklah, coba kau pakai yang ini!" salah seorang menyodorkan sebuah jas hitam yang sangat elegan ke arah namja itu._

 _Namja itu langsung saja memakainya, kemudian bergaya seadanya di depan mereka dengan wajah dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya. Ketiga orang itu saling manggut-manggut, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti ke arah namja yang hanya balas diam sambil melepaskan jasnya._

 _"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot seperti ini?" tanya namja itu penuh selidik._

 _"Tentu saja karena kau besok akan bertunangan," balas salah satu._

 _"Terus kenapa hanya aku? Apa dia tidak memilih jas juga?" tanya si namja masih penasaran._

 _Yang paling rendah menoleh. "Soal dia itu urusanku, lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang tepat untuknya!"_

 _"Kau benar. Baiklah, aku harap besok bisa berjalan dengan lancar!" balas namja itu sambil tersenyum._

 _"Tentu saja, aku yakin kalian akan berterima kasih padaku esok hari!" balasnya sambil ikut tersenyum._

 _Keempat orang itu hanya tersenyam-senyum di sana, tak peduli kalau para pengunjung sedang menatap curiga ke arah mereka. Bagaimana bisa empat orang lelaki tertawa seperti orang gila, apakah mereka pasien rumah sakit yang lepas._

 _Namja jangkung itu mengelus pelan jas miliknya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak sabar untuk hari esok!" batinnya._

 _Orang itu, dia Oh Sehun yang kali ini sedang menatap jam tangan di kirinya. Dia memberikan jasnya ke pegawai agar segera membungkusnya. Dia menghampiri Appanya serta Tuan Xi dan Park yang masih tertawa di sana._

 _"Kalian hanya akan tertawa seperti itu? Aku akan pulang duluan saja, Appa!" seru Sehun._

 _"Baiklah Sehun, sampai ketemu besok pagi! Aku harap Chanyeol, Luhan dan Baekhyun akan terkejut esok hari!" ujar Tuan Xi._

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengangguk, kemudian dia mengambil barang yang dipesannya tadi. "Kau benar Ayah mertua!" ujarnya main-main. Sedang ketiga orang lainnya kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan namja jangkung itu._

 **.**

 _Minseok hanya menghela napas, Yifan ikut menepuk pelan bahu namja mungil di dekatnya. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya mendelik saat, Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut berjalan menuju ke arah depan di mana Tuan Oh sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Luhan menatap aneh ke arah Sehun yang sudah berdiri di samping Appanya._

 _Jongdae tiba-tiba menepuk bahu orang di sampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu mendelik ke arah Jongdae. "Apa." tanya Jongin malas._

 _"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Jong?" ujar Jongdae seraya melirik ke sekitarannya yang dipenuhi tamu-tamu._

 _Jongin mengerutkan dahi, kemudian ikut melirik dan memegang tengkuknya. "Apa, apa? Apa di sini ada hantu? Jangan menakut-nakutiku sialan!" bisik Jongin pelan agar tak terdengar siapapun, kalau sebenarnya dia sangat takut hal-hal berbau makhluk tak kasat mata._

 _Jongdae memukul kepala namja itu. "Bukan itu bodoh! Yang kumaksud itu, lihatlah di depan sana!" tunjuk Jongdae._

 _"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Sehun, aku juga tak tahu?" tanya Jongin mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Jongdae._

 _"Bukan itu, tapi Kotak cincinnya bodoh! Yang tunangan kan Luhan dan Chanyeol, lalu kenapa kotaknya ada dua? Apa Jimin Ajusshi akan bertunangan lagi? Tapi dengan siapa?" tanya Jongdae bingung sendiri dengan ucapannya._

 _"Mana mungkin bodoh! Jelas-jelas mereka sudah menikah, dan kau juga ada di sana waktu itu!" ujar Jongin. "Tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan ucapanmu, Jong! Dan satu hal, kenapa pula Sehun juga ada di sana?" tambah Jongin seraya melirik ke arah Sehun di depan sana._

 _Jongin dan Jongdae terdiam sebentar, kemudian mendadak saling pandang satu sama lain. Jongdae yang lebih dulu bersuara. "Aku rasa memang ada yang tidak beres di sini! Kupikir semuanya akan terlihat sebentar lagi!" ujar Jongdae._

 _Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kita tunggu saja," ujarnya_

 _Baekhyun menjauhkan pandangannya dari arah depan, terlihat di sana Appa dan Eommanya tersenyum senang sekali Sementara dia di sini? Senyum pun rasanya dia malas. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik napas, begitupun Luhan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Percayalah matanya daritadi menatap ke arah Baekhyun di sana._

 _"Baiklah, tidak usah membuang waktu kita akan mulai saja acara intinya. Saudara Luhan dan Chanyeol yang akan bertunangan..."_

 _Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu kesal langsung berlari dari sana, kemudian disusul Chanyeol yang ikut mengejar namja manis itu. Sang pembawa acara mendadak terdiam, dia mendekat ke arah Jimin kemudian berbicara sedikit berbisik._

 _"Pak? Kenapa kedua orang itu pergi? Di sini tertulis jelas kalau yang akan bertunangan itu Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan, yang mana Luhan akan bertunangan dengan Sehun, lalu Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Jelas yang tadi itu Baekhyun bukan? Kenapa dia berlari?" tanyanya pelan._

 _Jimin menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku juga tidak tahu, kupikir ada salah paham di sini. Kita tunggu 30 menit, kalau tidak ada kabar, maka kita langsungkan pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun dulu!" ujar Jimin sambil menatap Luhan yang sekarang mondar mandir seperti setrika di depan Sehun._

 ** _._**

 _"Chanyeol—AAKH!" suara Baekhyun terdengar memekakkan telinga, bersamaan dengan terhempasnya tubuh seseorang ke sisi kiri trotoar. Baekhyun merasakan kakinya melemas, namja itu mematung di tempat dengan tangan bergetar, matanya kembali memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Setelah ada teriakan dari beberapa orang, barulah namja mungil itu sadar dan langsung merosot terjatuh, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Baekhyun sempat mengatakan beberapa kata yang diucapkannya dengan orang di seberang sana._

 _Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening sekali, dia merasa ada darah segar yang mengalir, namun bukan itu yang ditakutkannya, justru namja mungil yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di seberang sana yang dia khawatirkan. Chanyeol berjalan terseok-seok kesusahan sambil memegang kepalanya. Jalanan di sini sangat sepi sekali, Chanyeol ragu akan ada yang menemukan mereka di sini. Untunglah ada orang yang melihatnya dan mulai mendekat. Hanya mendekat, mungkin mereka takut melihat kepala Chanyeol yang sudah berdarah-darah._

 _"Baek? Aish aku yang kecelakaan, kenapa kau yang pingsan sih?" ujarnya mendekat kemudian terduduk di samping namja mungil itu._

 _Dia menepuk pelan pipi gembil namja itu, namun Baekhyun sudah terlalu khawatir sampai-sampai Chanyeol yang disenggol mobil dikiranya sudah kenapa-napa. Jujur Chanyeol hanya terkejut dan sukses mendarat mencium aspal dengan kepala sedikit menyentuh tiang di jalan sana. Oh tiang menabrak tiang pikirnya. Dan sialnya lagi, mobil yang menjadi dalang dari semuanya tadi langsung kabur begitu saja saat melihat Chanyeol terkapar di tepi jalan._

 _Kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat sakit, pandangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengabur. "Astaga kalau begini aku benar-benar akan mati! Siapa yang akan menolong kami?" tanyanya sambil masih memandang wajah damai Baekhyun._

 _Namun matanya tak sengaja memandang durasi panggilan yang Baekhyun lakukan, setelah itu barulah Chanyeol bisa tersenyum senang. "Kau pintar Baek. Kalau begitu, aku bisa tenang!" ujar Chanyeol pelan, benar saja tak berapa lama, namja jangkung itu ikut tak sadarkan diri di dekat Baekhyun._

 **. . .**

Luhan memukul tubuh Sehun bertubi-tubi setelah mendengar semuanya, kemudian matanya memanas, tak berapa lama namja cantik itu menangis sesenggukan dengan wajah yang sangat menderita. "Hikss kau jahat padaku, Sehunnie! Hikss kalian semua jahat, kupikir kalian benar-benar akan menjodohkanku dengan Chanyeol! Aku benci dengan kalian semua hiksss!" Luhan berteriak sambil terus menangis di pelukan Sehun.

"Ampun Lu, aku hanya disuruh oleh orang tua itu!" balas Sehun membela diri.

"Eomma! Hikss, kenapa Appa jahat sekali!" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat semua orang di situ mendongak. Mata namja itu sama berkaca-kacanya, dia tak menyangka ternyata selama ini dia dibohongi? Sungguh bagaimana kebohongan mereka bisa begitu manis.

Jimin mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. "Omo Anakku sayang, sudah jangan menangis eoh, lihatlah Chanyeol-mu tidak apa-apa," ujar Jimin seraya memeluk namja manis yang sedang terisak itu.

"Tuhkan benar dugaan kita, Jong!" seru Jongin kelewat bahagia saat mengetahui semua hal ini. Jongdae mengelap air mata bahagianya, Minseok hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Kau benar, huaa aku terharu!" balas Jongdae langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang ikut menangis bahagia di situ. Semenit, Jongin membiarkan saja karena dia juga terlalu bahagia.

Yifan menatap lelah ke arah teman-temannya yang mulai sedikit berlebihan, tadi Luhan dan sekarang mereka semua. "Astaga, tidak bisakah kalian biasa saja? Hikss!" serunya dengan wajah menahan tangis. _Ah Yifan, kau sama saja dengan mereka._ Minseok langsung memukul kepala namja tinggi itu, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat mereka semua.

"Sehun bodoh!" seru Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendelik.

"Yaa! kenapa pula aku yang bodoh?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Karena kau tidak mengingatku," ujar Chanyeol kalem.

"Sialan! Sudah kau yang lupa padaku, apa-apaan jadi aku yang bodoh!" balas Sehun tak terima, sementara Chanyeol sendiri tertawa terbahak di atas ranjangnya. Mata namja itu jatuh ke arah yang lebih muda, Baekhyun sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lalu tatapannya jatuh ke Jimin.

"Appa kau sangat tega denganku! Kalau aku mati bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sedramatis mungkin.

"Kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah, kau kan punya banyak nyawa simpanan!" balas Jimin enteng.

"Yaa! Kau pikir aku superhero? Aish aku benar-benar membencimu! Sungguh kalian sangat pintar berbohong!" seru Chanyeol tak menyangka semua ini terjadi.

Jimin memeluk erat anaknya, mengusak rambut yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya, jujur dia sangat merindukan pelukan dari Appanya. Terakhir kali dia dipeluk saat di pemakaman Eommanya.

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya, sungguh dia sangat merasa baik sekali saat ini. Seakan luka di kepalanya itu mendadak hilang. "Apa ini benar-benar sudah berakhir? Hikss, aku jadi ingin menangis!" serunya.

Jimin mendorong pelan bahu namja mungil di dekatnya. "Pergilah, Baek!"

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya, dia berdehem pelan membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menerjang kuat tubuh namja di depannya, membuat Chanyeol terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Hikss Chanyeollie," cicit Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengelus pelan surai cokelat Baekhyun, dia benar-benar merindukan namja mungil ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol agak khawatir.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau baik-baik saja kan? Jangan seperti itu lagi, aku benar-benar takut!" suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Sudahlah, kau lihat aku bahkan bisa melakukan salto belakang sekarang juga," Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. _Bodoh! Mana bisa dia melakukan hal itu._

Keheningan melanda, Baekhyun sudah melepaskan pelukannya, Luhan juga sudah tidak semengerikan yang tadi. Ketiga lelaki paling tua saling berbicara satu sama lain. Yang lainnya hanya diam di tempat tak berniat pergi ataupun sekedar menoleh, namun mereka semua terkejut saat suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Hei semuanya!" seru namja itu.

"Apa?" balas Luhan penasaran sambil celingak celinguk.

"Lihatlah, ada bintang!" seru Chanyeol menunjuk ke atas langit-langit, sontak semua mata langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas sana.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum devilnya, dengan tak sabaran namja tinggi itu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan langsung melumat pelan bibir tipis namja manis itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh mungilnya agar mendekat. Chanyeol menyesap kuat bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih muda membuka mulutnya membiarkan Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam sana.

"Ekhem!"

Kegiatan panas keduanya terhenti saat suara Jimin menginterupsi, Baekhyun mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol agar menjauh. Jimin menatap lelah ke arah Chanyeol yang menampilkan cengiran tidak bersalahnya, sedang Baekhyun hanya menunduk menatap sepatunya. Luhan terkikik di sana, lihatlah bagaimana wajah bahagia Xi Luhan. Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"Kalian berdua itu benar-benar tidak tahu tempat!" seru Jimin frustrasi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba seakan mendapat ide. "Appa?" serunya mendekat.

"Apa lagi? Tidak ada bintang di sini!" tanya Jimin tak sabaran.

"Bisa pesankan aku hotel sekarang juga!"

 **The End**

Ahh ending wkwk maaf buat typo dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya tidak nyambung. Sekali lagi aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat semuanya. See you later. Author baru sadar kalau nulis judulnya salah bukannya sweet malah swet. Ah yah, chapter depan Epilog yah.

_Baekhyunwife


End file.
